Predestined 1x05 : Saved By The Spell
by NextGeneration
Summary: While Prue deals with the aftermath of her kiss with Caleb, they all must rush to solve a mystery when mysterious happenings and paranormal activity start up at a local hospital. But what happens when they have to face their deepest, most hidden fears?R
1. Nothing More Important

**Disclaimer : **Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send my personal hell hounds after you to hunt you down, along with an assassin or two! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I started this one when I was near the end of the last episode, "Any Witch Way They Can," and if you don't read the other stories first, this one wont make sense. -Frowns- or at least it wouldn't to me, and that doesn't take a lot; while I'm not stupid, I can sometimes be slow when it comes to some explanations. Aha, which is kind of true. One time I couldn't remember what a door was called, of all things. And I was like "what's the thing called? The thingy with the handle and the frame," my friends just laughed - and looking back on it, I really can't blame them.

Any input that you have for this series, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x05 : Saved By The Spell.**

**Summary : **While Prue deals with the aftermath of her kiss with Caleb, they all must rush to solve a mystery when mysterious happenings and paranormal activity start up at a local hospital. R&R

* * *

Chapter One : Nothing More Important

Wyatt scrunched up his face as he walked up the stairs to his cousin Henry's apartment. Seeing an old lady in the hall way, he smiled politely at her, even when she watched him with distrustful eyes, walking past Wyatt sighed. It was the same as Prescott street, only not as bad. People on that street, Wyatt rolled his eyes. They didn't know what his family was, but they knew they weren't normal, something he had accepted a long time ago.

Readjusting his book bag on his shoulder, he sighed when he reached Henry's door. Walking in without knocking first, Wyatt immediately walked into the kitchen and rubbed his head, frowning when he saw Christmas decorations everywhere. It was only December 5th for heaven's sake, "Hey Hen!" He called, "what's with all the Christmas-" Wyatt stopped talking when he saw his Aunt Paige hurrying around the kitchen while Henry sat on a stool looking at her. "Never mind," Wyatt finished, now he understood why the house was covered in Christmas decorations and smell like cookies - burnt cookies - but cookies nonetheless. His Aunt Paige had struck.

Christmas was his aunt Paige's favourite holiday, and judging by the date he figured she already had her house already decorated, meaning that she had decided to attack her son's place, something Wyatt found funny. It was times like these he was thankful Chris was his brother and was living with him, because Chris could cook, and he was just as into the Christmas stuff as their mother and aunt Paige - effectively saving them from what Wyatt saw in front of them. "Oh, Wyatt!" Paige said, abandoning the bowl she had been using to mix up some unknown ingredients that was what his aunt Paige called 'the makings of Christmas cookies' but in all honesty, Wyatt was waiting for the health services to show up at her door sooner of later. And it would either because of her cooking skills, or her potions. "I didn't know you were going to be here today, sweetie," Paige said, wrapping her arms around her nephew unaware of the thoughts going through his mind. "How have you been?"

Knowing that she was referring to Kelsey, Wyatt took a deep breath. "Better," he said simply, he was nowhere near over it, he never would be. But since they had attempted their revenge and had time to grieve, he could honestly say he was doing better. He had found talking about it with his mom, it had helped. She had gone through this before. "I've been doing better," he said again, pulling away from his aunt.

"That's good sweetie," Paige said, "and since my son is _not _in the festive spirit, I decided to come over with some much needed decorations," she said, heading over to her bowl again as Wyatt sent Henry a look, who simply shrugged and mouthed the words 'finally snapped.' "And you are just in time to help me and Henry make some cookies!" She said brightly.

Wyatt frowned and let his book bag slide off his shoulder before he placed it on the the floor beside the counter, "Aunt Paige," he said slowly as he headed over and sat on a stool beside Henry. "You do realise you're talking to the wrong nephew, right?" He asked, "there is a reason I'm forbidden from going into mom's kitchen, Chris says me making toast is testing my limits."

Paige tilted her head in thought as she added some peanut butter to the bowl, "good point," she said simply, dumping rice crispies in the bowl, "that's okay," she assured. "Even I can make peanut butter squares," she said heading over to the bad she brought with her pulling out her own pan.

"_That's about the only thing," _Henry sent telepathically to Wyatt, causing him to choke as he tried to keep his laughter in. _"Thank God dad can cook, we would have starved otherwise." _Sighing, Henry looked at Wyatt, "so, you want to hang out later?" He asked, "I think we all deserve a night out," he said honestly.

Wyatt groaned, "I would," he said simply. "But I was assigned a new charge today," he said, letting his head lean against the counter. "Why do the Elders give me charges anyway, you too Henry!" He exclaimed, "but look at this. We have the Source after us, then we have this 'prophecy' we have to fulfil, how is giving me a charge benefiting them? Isn't it only putting them in more danger?"

Paige rolled her eyes as she turned around and placed her hands on her hips, "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," she scolded, giving him a look. "How many times have I told you that white lighters are the glue that keeps the magical community together?" She asked, seeing Wyatt roll his eyes she shook her head. "Other white lighters have trouble too, but you don't see them complaining. Even _I _was a white lighter, and I'm a Charmed One," she said simply

"Aunt Paige," Wyatt began, only to wince when he heard a screaming in his head, but from the sound of it, his charge wasn't hurt. He only seemed freaked out.

Seeing her nephew still sitting there, Paige frowned. "WYATT!" She yelled, getting attention, "there is nothing more important-"

"Than your charges," he finished, "yeah, yeah." Looking at Henry Jr, he smirked, _"have fun," _he sent telepathically, orbing out before Henry could say anything to him.

"So," Paige began, clasping her hands together in front of her as she smiled at her son, "want to help me with the cookies, it'll be like when you were younger!" Sighing, Henry Jr reluctantly got to his feet knowing his mother wouldn't give up - damn the Halliwell stubbornness. Besides, the sooner she was done, the sooner she would _leave. _meaning he could get back to good old fashioned lazing around. Plus, he had to work later. He wanted to get some Zs in before then.

* * *

Sighing, Emily walked through her apartment and stopped at the door to Kelsey's old room. She hadn't been in there since she had talked to Kelsey that night, only to wake up the next morning to pack up some of Kelsey's belongings. She had sent the sentimental things back to her parents, all except the one picture of them and her clothes - her parents had insisted that she kept them or donated them, they had no need for them.

Sighing, Emily opened the door and smiled sadly when she looked around. The covers were off the bed, the comforter and sheets folded up neatly, resting at the end of the bed. The surfaces were pretty much empty except for the lone picture and lamp on the bedside table, everything else was bare. The trinkets were gone, the messy piles of papers were gone, the book filled with guys' telephone numbers, well that was securely in the desk - that was one thing Emily knew that Kelsey never wanted her family to see. Besides, she was supposed to be 'continuing her legacy.'

Sighing, Emily sat down on the bed and sighed. She missed her friend, something that she knew wasn't going to go away - but she was dealing. She wasn't the same person she had been, she wasn't going to lie and say that. There were many things that she had used to do that just did feel the same anymore, but she wasn't violent. She had partially expected herself to become bitter and angry at the world when Kelsey had died, and for a few days, she had been. But then she had talked to Kelsey, and that had helped a lot. Emily didn't know how much trouble Kelsey had gotten into for coming to see her, but she was thankful for it.

"Emily?" Emily's head perked up as she heard Chris calling her name, and quickly she got up and ran out to see what was going on. Frowning when she saw him standing there with his book bag over his shoulder, he smiled at her. "Hey you," he said, pulling the psychic into a hug. "Here I was thinking you had fallen off the end of the earth," he teased, smiling when Emily pulled back and poked his chest.

"No, I'm still here." Emily said, frowning when the younger Halliwell brother smiled at her. "What are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously, her frown deepening when Chris smiled at her - so much she wondered how his face wasn't hurting. "Chris," she said slowly. "I'm warning you," she said simply, "if you have some messed up escapade to the Underworld plan, or anything else of that nature, I'm not interested." She said firmly, crossing her arms.

Chris rolled his eyes, "nope, nothing like that," he said simply. "But, I have an idea, you love art, right?" Seeing Emily nod slowly, he smiled, "well, I think it's time you got out of this shoebox of an apartment for a few hours and joined me at an art gallery."

Emily frowned, "since when are you interested in art galleries?"

"Since the person I consider a big sister stated she loved them," Chris responded, grabbing hold of her hand. "I just figured it was time you rejoined the big bad world," seeing Emily's hesitant look, he smiled warmly at her. "Pwedy pwease, Em," he whined. "I weally want to go!" He complained, stomping his foot for some added theatrics.

Sighing Emily reached over to the table beside her and picked up her purse and nodded, looking down at what she was wearing. She was wearing a pair old skinny jeans and an oversized sweated with her wavy hair pulled up into a high pony tail. She was decent enough to go outside and 'join the big bad world.' Looking at Chris, she smiled slightly. "I'll go," she said, and before she could say anything else, Chris orbed the two of them out.

* * *

Opening Credits.  
Theme : In the Shadows, The Rasmus

Starring:

Drew Fuller ... Chris Halliwell  
Wes Ramsey ... Wyatt Halliwell  
Jennifer Love Hewitt ... Prue Halliwell  
Channing Tatum ... Henry "Junior" Matthews  
Steven Strait ... Caleb Johnson  
Laura Ramsey ... Emily Simms

With:  
Eliza Dushku ... Katy Halliwell  
Rachel Bilson ... Elizabeth Halliwell  
Amber Tamblyn ... Melinda Halliwell  
Jessica Origliasso ... Oriana Matthews  
Lisa Origliasso ... Callie Matthews

Camera pans over the Golden Gate Bridge, then zooms to an old hospital where it easy to see a black silhouette of smoke wandering the halls of a hospital.

* * *

A woman in her mid-thirties sighs as she walks through the halls of the hospital, "Jimmy," she scolded lightly, seeing a little boy about five years old standing in the middle of the hallway. "You know better than to be wandering the hallways at night," she pointed out as she walked over and picked him up. "Let's get you back to bed," she whispered in his ear as he wrapped his arms around his neck. "I swear they should improve the security in this place," she said, sighed as she struggled to get room 423 open with Jimmy still in her arms.

Crouching down, she smiled when the door clicked and then the door swung open, "victory," she said, kissing Jimmy's temple. "Now, let's get you into bed," she instructed as she laid him down on his bed. "Now, I don't want you wandering the halls any more, am I understood young man?" She asked, pulling the blankets up to his neck - looking at him with a stern look on her face.

"Yes nurse Davis," Jimmy said simply as he rolled over on his side and snuggled in, holding his worn out teddy bear in his arms. "Night." But looking around, Jimmy frowned when he saw the nurse leaving, "Nurse Davis," he called, smiling slightly when she walked back in the room, a concerned look on her face. "Can you stay until I fall asleep?"

Nurse Davis chuckled, "of course Jimmy, my shift was just over, but I can stay." She said simply as she walked over and pulled a chair beside his bed. "Now, close your eyes," she said sweetly, holding onto Jimmy's hand as he closed his eyes. "Hush little baby don't say a word, momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird don't sing, momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring," she sang softly. "And if that diamond ring turns brass, momma's gonna buy you a looking glass, and if that looking glass gets broke, momma's gonna buy you a billy goat. And if-" Nurse Davis stopped and smiled when she noticed that Jimmy was snuggled down and she watched the even rise and fall of his chest before getting to her feet and kissing his forehead. "Night Jimmy, don't elt the bed bugs bite," she warned, snapping up as black smoke came up towards her. Whirling around, Nurse Davis brought a hand to her heart when she saw there was nothing there. "I have to stop working these double shifts." She commented as she headed to the door and shut it softly behind her.

Walking up the hallway, Nurse Davis checks all the rooms to the children's ward before picking her bag up at the nursing station. "See you tomorrow Peyton," she said, smiling to herself when the receptionist offered a slight nod in response. "Don't fall asleep."

"I wont," Peyton muttered to Nurse Davis as her head slowly slid down her arm, "night Amanda," she yawned.

Amanda Davis rolled her eyes as she began walking up the hallway and pressed the button on the elevator, sighing as she waited for the doors to open. "Come on," she said, glancing down to her watch.

"_Help."_

Amanda jumped when she felt an icy breath on her neck, but sure enough, when she turned around there was no one there. "Hello?" She called, not getting an answer. "Is anyone there?" She called again, not getting a response, she backed up slightly. "Hello?" Then suddenly the elevator dinged, causing her to jump and scream. "I'm going crazy," she commented, clutching her heart as she walked into the open doors to the elevator, not noticing the black smoke following her.

Pressing the button for the ground parking, Amanda sighed as she leaned against the railing and pulled her hair out of the bun that was resting on the top of her head. "Oh, I can't wait to get home." Rolling her eyes, they drifted up to the numbers on the elevator that were slowly descending. 4...3... "God what's taking so long?" She complained as she walked up to the button and pressed it repeatedly with her thumb, anxious to get out of the building. She loved her job, nothing made her feel better than working with the sick children - it made her feel as though she was making a _difference. _But this place, it creeped her out. After all the years the children's ward had been closed - well not close, but not in use - the fact that it had suddenly reopened scared her.

"_Help me," _a wheezy voice came from behind her, and she whipped around, only to come face to face with the black smoke, and she let out a petrified scream. _"Help me," _the voice wheezed again. _"Please. Help."_

Amanda backed as far back as she could from the smoke, "what do you want?" She demanded, screaming at the thing. But as she screamed, the elevator malfunctioned and she suddenly began descending at an alarming rate. 3...2... "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" …1...

Suddenly the elevator dinged when it finally reached the ground floor and Amanda began hyperventilating when the smoke came up to her, "please." She whimpered as it coiled around her body, working its way into her throat, causing her to gag. Coughing as the need for air increased, Amanda's hands flew to her throat and her coughing became more violent.

"_I want you to pay." _The voice hissed, and then as fast as it appeared, the smoke was gone, leaving Amanda alone in the elevator as it kept dinging, her bag preventing it from closing all the way. Rushing over, Amanda threw it over her shoulder and walked quickly to her car. She didn't know what she had just seen, or even if it was real, all she knew was that she really didn't want to wait around and find out.

But as she pulled out of her parking space, the smoke reappeared where her car had previously been parked, and took on the silhouette of someone about the age of eight. _"Help. Help. WHY WONT YOU HELP!" _it screeched, but then it formed back into its cloud again and slowly floated up into the vents. Heading back to the fourth floor.

* * *

Shaking her head, Prue walked into her room and muttered to herself as she slammed the door behind her as she stormed over to her dresser and opening it - with more force than she needed to. Damn demons, she thought bitterly as she rooted through her clothes looking for something to wear. She had had it with demons, and not just the demons that were trying to kill them, but the stupid, irritating demon that hung around with her and her family. Caleb Johnson, she couldn't even think the name without a scowl appearing on her face.

Was every guy this infuriating? She wondered as she marched into her bathroom with her black boy shorts and matching tank-top in her hands as she slammed the bathroom door behind her. It was better for her to be taking it out on the doors rather than her family, they hadn't done anything to earn her wrath - neither had Emily, Caleb on the other hand was the reason for her wrath.

Sighing, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and shook her head in disgust. Rolling her eyes, she pulled off her grimy clothes, frowning when she saw a scrap on her shoulder that she hadn't noticed earlier. Making a mental note to have Wyatt or Henry heal it later, Prue walked over to her shower and turned it on so it was boiling hot sitting and sat on the floor with her back against the wall as she allowed the boiling water to cascade down her body, taking the ache away from her body.

She sat like that for several minutes, starring blankly at the water as the dirty, bloody water ran down the shower until swirling down the drain. She knew from her brief look in the mirror she looked like hell - from the demon hunts she had been on lately to relieve the stress she felt, she also had dark circles under her eyes - a result of the sleep deprivation. Ever since Kelsey - Prue swallowed - ever since Kelsey died and their revenge against the Source had failed, Prue had been making routine trips down to the Underworld seeking information.

It was a good thing that the heat and electricity was included in her monthly rent for the apartment, otherwise hers would have skyrocketed by now. But it wasn't her fault, after demon hunting she had to have a shower before her mother or anyone else saw her. The last thing she needed was for someone to learn of her activities and rat her out.

Shaking her head, Prue reached over and grabbed the bar of soap and did a click swipe of her body before reaching for her lavender shampoo and dumping some on her head, never getting up from where she was sat on the floor of her shower. Sighing in relief as she felt the grim and dirt leave her hair, Prue quickly rinsed off and climbed out of the shower convinced she couldn't get any cleaner.

Wrapping a towel around her she let her damp hair fall down her back as she stepped out of the shower and gently dried herself off, pulling on her boy shorts and tank top. Frowning when she saw several bruises forming on her skin, Prue discarded the idea of calling for one of her cousins and climbed into bed so she could get rested. She had a paper to hand in tomorrow and four classes, and then it was back to the demon hunting.

**Author's Note : **well, it seems as though Prue is on the destructive war path to grieve. Mwhaha, maybe a certain half-demon should talk to her. And did you pick up on the Imaginary Fiends quotes in the first scene, I had to add that because in that episode Wyatt commented on how Paige was always telling him that white lighters kept the magical world together, and there was nothing more important than charges. So, what do you think what is going on at the hospital? Mwhaha. **Please review.**


	2. Relive Those Days

**Disclaimer : **Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send my personal hell hounds after you to hunt you down, along with an assassin or two! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I started this one when I was near the end of the last episode, "Any Witch Way they can," and if you don't read the other stories first, this one wont make sense. -Frowns- or at least it wouldn't to me, and that doesn't take a lot; while I'm not stupid, I can sometimes be slow when it comes to some explanations. Aha, which is kind of true. One time I couldn't remember what a door was called, of all things. And I was like "what's the thing called? The thingy with the handle and the frame," my friends just laughed - and looking back on it, I really can't blame them.

Any input that you have for this story, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x05 : Saved By The Spell.**

**Summary : **While Prue deals with the aftermath of her kiss with Caleb, they all must rush to solve a mystery when mysterious happenings and paranormal activity start up at a local hospital.

* * *

Chapter Two : Relive Those Days.

Henry Jr stood on the top of the Bridge smirked as Wyatt paced back and forth, muttering about his charge. Apparently the witch Wyatt was supposed to guide wasn't any ordinary witch. Jason Sheppard was apparently a witch originally from New Orleans and he had no intention being apart of the life down there - no one knew why, all the Elders said was he had to keep him safe. No problem. "But how am I supposed to protect him if I don't know what I'm protecting him from!?" Wyatt demanded, causing Henry to roll his eyes. "I mean, can't they give me _some idea _of what is so important about him, and why he needs to be protected."

"All charges are important," Henry Jr said, a smirk on his face while he did his best imitation of his mother - and by Wyatt's annoyed look, Henry would say he had done a pretty good job. Seeing Wyatt's scowl Henry sighed. "Come on dude, the Source has been laying low the past few days." He stated, "knock on wood, besides there is nothing to worry about. At least this charge is a dude, no worries about this one throwing himself at you," Henry Jr said, barely contain his laughter.

Wyatt frowned, he remembered the charge Henry was making reference too, then again, who wouldn't? She had been one of his first charges, and after Wyatt had saved her life Melissa Osmond had thought that she was _madly in love _with him - making her quite clingy. It was terrible. He had no intention of living through that again, and looking at Henry he sighed, they had all sworn not to mention that again.

"Unless of course," Henry began, bringing Wyatt out of his musings. "This Jason dude swings that way," he said, causing Wyatt to send him a withering glare. Shrugging, Henry smirked. "Hey, times have changed, Wy," he said simply, smirking at Wyatt's look of dread. "So, this guy is hot at least right? On a scale of one to ten, is he John Travolta good looking, or is he like George Clooney and gets better with age?" He asked, his face lighting up as Wyatt waved his hand, causing Henry to fall off the beam he was sitting on and fall on his rear. "No need to get your panties in a twist," he joked.

"Henry!" Wyatt warned.

Henry laughed as he pulled himself to his feet, "don't worry Wyatt, you have no worries of that." He stated, "you may have been a cute baby, but something went wrong over the years," he said simply. "So, when is your charge supposed to call you again?"

Wyatt shrugged, "apparently he is supposed to get into trouble sometime today, that being why I'm up here. So will you shut up? I'm listening for him, I don't know what's after him so it could be anything. Basically I'm doing protection until later, the Elders just want me to watch him until later."

"The Elders," Henry Jr said slowly. He still hadn't forgiven them for keeping the prophecy from them, sure Up There was in a mess for whatever reason - probably a faulty organising system, but that was no excuse. They had failed to tell them that there was a prophecy about them - and because of that the Source had had information they hadn't. Moreover, it wasn't set in stone, but maybe if they had had that information, they wouldn't have lost Kelsey. "So how are our non-friends doing? They making heads or tails with that prophecy yet?"

Wyatt sighed as he ran his finger through his hair, "I don't know," he said truthfully as he looked upwards - reading his cousin's mind. The Elders had kept something from them, and if they wanted to remain in their good favour, then they were doing an awful job of showing it . "They said if they found anything they would come down immediately."

Henry frowned, knowing that Wyatt wasn't saying something. "And what did you say?" He asked, raising his eyebrow when Wyatt sent him a smirk.

"I told them they had a week, and if they didn't have anything by then we wanted to take a look at it ourselves," Wyatt responded, causing Henry Jr to roll his eyes and smirk at his older cousin. "Come on, they're Elders. They're that narrowed minded that the answer could be right in front of them and they may not see it." Wyatt sighed, "they have their heads in the clouds," he said simply, looking at Henry as he began laughing. "Pun intended."

"Yeah, I agree," Henry sighed, and just as he said it blue and white orbs appeared on the bridge only to reveal a woman with short, medium blonde hair filtered with white from all the time she had spent up there. "Speak of the angels," Henry Jr said warily, causing Sandra to frown and look at him with a saddened face. "Why do I have a feeling this _isn't _about the prophecy?"

Sandra sighed when she realised she had both of their attention, "because it is not," she said simply, hearing Wyatt crack his knuckles she bowed her head slightly at him, "the terms you set will be honoured," she vowed. "But we still have six days," Sandra stated, raising an eyebrow. "But that is not why I am here."

Wyatt frowned, "is it my charge?" He asked, "because if it is, if he's in trouble, I don't know how I missed it. I've been listening for him, but he hasn't been in trouble yet, and he hasn't called out." He rambled.

"No," Sandra said, "I'm afraid we have a more important matter," seeing both of their eyes narrow, she cleared her throat. "I apologize, let me rephrase that. We have more _immediate _problems at hand," she stated. Seeing the two cousins nod she sighed and look at Wyatt, "studying medicine I am sure that you have heard of Saint Francis Memorial Hospital," Wyatt nodded. "Well, many recently there have been … unexplained occurrences there."

"And you think it is something supernatural," Henry Jr guessed.

Sandra nodded, "we don't know what the cause is, all we know is that enough has been happening for us to worry. If there is something going on there, whatever it is, it is risking exposing magic, and not only that it is terrorizing the hospital, more specifically - the children's ward." She said, sighing. "I regret sending you in blind, but whatever this is, it needs to be stopped."

"So you want us to check it out." Seeing Sandra nod, Henry sighed. "Fine, I'm game," he said, looking at Wyatt. "Want to go check it out?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as Wyatt frowned. "What is it?"

"My charge," Wyatt said absently, "he's in trouble." He met eyes with Henry Jr, "I'll meet you there," he said, dissolving into orbs before anyone could acknowledge him - causing Henry to sigh. He had often heard people complain, stating that that was annoying, but he had never believed them until now. It must _suck _not being able to orb.

"Henry," Sandra said, pulling Henry Jr out of his musings as he looked over at the Elder, "I am sorry we don't have anything more for you to go on, but I wish you all luck," she said, bowing her head. "Blessed be," she said, orbing upwards from the bridge, causing Henry to sigh. This was definitely going to be a long day. He could see it already.

* * *

A five year old girl wearing a pink nightgown holding a worn out stuffed animal in her arms as she walked up the hallway in the Children's Ward, her thumb in her mouth as her other arm held onto the purple monkey. Frowning when she saw something moving, she headed towards the dark smoke and stared at it curiously as it once again took the shape of a young child.

"_Hello."_

The little girl took her thumb out of her mouth and smiled gently at the black silhouette, snuggling her face into the purple monkey as she smiled at it. "Hi," she responded, slightly hiding behind the monkey as she shyly talked to the shape. "My name is Alyssa," she said, her thumb going back into her mouth as she sat Indian style on the floor. "What's your name?"

"Alyssa, what are you doing down here?" A voice asked, and Alyssa turned around to see Dr. Gordon smiling at her, "honey you know you're not supposed to wander the halls like this," he said as he walked over and picked the young girl up into his arms. Turning around he smiled as he headed back towards her room. "Who were you talking to?"

"My friend."

Gr. Gordon furrowed his eyebrows, "your friend?" He asked, adding excitement into his voice. "Well Alyssa, what's your friend's name?" He asked, looking into the little girl's face. Seeing her shrug, he frowned. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"He left before he could tell me."

"Really?" He asked, gasping, sending the little girl into a fit of laughter. "Well, that wasn't very nice, was it?" Alyssa shook her head, "so, what does your friend look like?" He asked, "let me guess, it's a girl, she looks a lot like horse, only she has a horn on her head." Tilting his head to the side, Dr. Gordon smiled, "and her name is Princess Posy Puffball and she likes to eat carrots?" Seeing Alyssa shake her head furiously, he frowned. "No? Well, what does she look like then?"

"Dark."

"Dark?"

"_Yes, dark." _The voice called, causing Dr. Gordon to spin around. _"And alone, what's the matter Doc? Did you forget about me? I didn't forget about you, I want to play a game," _the voice sneered.

"What do you want?"

"_You said you would help, and you've helped so many others. Why didn't you help me, I begged you to help me, but why didn't you!?" _The voice demanded, sending a violent wind through the corridor, causing all the papers attached to the cork boards to fly off, leaving only a terrified little girl in the arms of a wide eyed doctor.

* * *

Emily rolled her eyes as Chris held her hand and dragged her - even though she had been protesting since they had arrived - behind him. Looking around, Emily took a deep breath and looked around as they traveled through the busy streets of downtown San Francisco, which was definitely a more artsy district, and Emily loved it. She knew she was going to a gallery, but she didn't know which one. And Chris didn't want her to know either, hence the reason he had orbed a few blocks away from his intended destination, he wanted it to be a complete surprise. So, knowing any resistance on her part wouldn't get her very far, Emily allowed Chris to drag her forward. "Chris," She whined as the maundered their way through the busy streets, "where are we going?"

Chris smirked and looked back at Emily, smiling at the blonde woman behind him who had an annoyed look on her face. "Nice to know I can still annoy you, wouldn't be much fun if I couldn't," he commented, laughing when a mock imitation of anger appeared on her face. "You know you love me," he teased. "I'm the baby brother you never had."

Emily sighed and looked up to the sky and shook her head, "and since I met you, I thank the lord everyday that I'm an only child," she said in all seriousness, as she stared at Chris. But looking at his pout, Emily managed to remain serious for all of about three seconds before her laughter burst from her mouth, sending a smirk to Chris' face. Emily didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Wyatt, since they had gotten back from the Underworld, but now he didn't care. All he wanted was to have her smile, which he was succeeding at. Lately Emily had cooped herself up in her apartment, and it was time to try and get the old Emily back - maybe then she would be ready to talk.

"You're just jealous that Wyatt has a cute brother and you don't," Chris pointed out, rolling his eyes at her as Emily rolled her brown eyes and reached up with her hand, stretching as far as she could, so she could ruffle Chris' hair affectionately. "Hey, Em!" He complained as he used his free hand to try and smooth out his hair. "Would you leave my hair alone?" Seeing Emily bump into someone, Chris smirked when the man muttered something about her being rude before he stalked away. "Be nice, Emily," he scolded. "Respect all elders," he said, his eyes drifting upwards, causing Emily to roll her eyes. "Besides, I brought you to have fun, not get injured."

"I'll have you know I can take care of myself," Emily retorted quickly, pulling her hand from Chris' hand and stomping away - heading in the general direction Chris had been leading her. _"Jerk," _She sent telepathically, causing Chris to chuckle as she headed off with her nose in the air, and she made it about five feet before colliding with someone, and she fell back with a squeak. Hearing a snort of laughter as she fell, Emily looked up as strong arms held her waist and she looked up and smiled sheepishly at Chris, "see, I'm perfectly fine," she said as Chris leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"What was that about taking care of yourself?" Chris teased, smirking as Emily flushed and scowled without looking at him. Letting her go, he pushed her ahead of him, "you walk ahead of me, Lord knows what trouble you'll get into if I'm not around you," he said simply. Taking a turn, Chris smiled as they stopped at the place he had been meaning to take her too, "here we are."

Emily blinked, "an art café?" She asked, looking at the sign in the door she smiled when she noted that there was a mini art gallery being showed there. She looked at Chris, "when did you find this?" She asked, she couldn't understand how Chris had managed to find the time to find it. Between demons, the Source, the prophecy, school and his general hectic life. She had to give him credit, if he could find a place like this, the guy knew how to manage his time.

"So, you want to check it out?" Chris asked, avoiding her question. He couldn't exactly tell her that in an alternate reality that he had been one of the leaders of the resistance, and this was one of the safe houses. A safe house she had set up, but seeing Emily walk in, a happy smile on her face, he smirked. His hunch had been right, the easiest way t get Emily to talk was to get her in a comfortable setting, and once they walked in, they were immediately welcomed by a warm atmosphere and Chris went and bought them drinks while Emily headed over to the empty table in the corner. "Café mocha," he said simply as he handed it to her, and he sat across from her with his coffee in hand. "So, you like it?" He asked, looking around as Emily curled up in her chair and took a small sip and nodded.

"How did you find this place?" She asked, looking around in awe.

"I just passed it one day," Chris said vaguely, trying in vain to get her off this particular topic. Looking at her, Chris took a breath and took a chance. "Emily, have you been okay the past few days? You've been quiet," he pointed out, when she didn't say anything. "What happened?" He asked cautiously, holding his breath when Emily glanced at him an unreadable expression before taking another sip from her drink.

"What do you mean, I've always been quiet!" She defended, causing Chris to snort. Frowning Emily nodded reluctantly, "okay I'm a chatterbox, but I guess," she smiled sadly and fidgeted with her mug. "I guess it's just my way of dealing," she said shrugged. "I mean, everyone has their own way of dealing with stuff like this, and this has always been mine."

Chris nodded, he could vaguely remember when her father had skipped town - Emily had closed off then for a while then too. "I know," he said simply, "and I know I don't know you that well, I mean, not as well as Wyatt or Kelsey did," he said softly. "But I can tell there is something up, you don't have to tell me what, but I'm here if you _want _to talk." He said, glancing around surreptitiously and lowered his voice. "I mean, what happened when you went back to your apartment that night?"

Emily looked away, she knew Kelsey had gotten into trouble for what she had done, so it wasn't like talking to Chris would make things worse, right? Sighing she looked down and began fidgeting with her cup again, and it was easy to see her eyes clouded with her inner turmoil. "Kelsey came to talk to me." She said simply, drawing Chris out of his thoughts, and looking at her he blinked, realising that he really had heard her whispered answer. "She came to me, I know she must have gotten into trouble for it, but she came to tell me it wasn't our fault." Emily chuckled, "and she told me to continue her legacy."

Chris raised an eyebrow, deciding not to judge Emily. It had been her choice to tell all of them this, so instead he took the humour route. "You mean the mean hot chocolate she used to make?"

Emily shook her head, "no, the one about picking up guys at the library," she deadpanned, causing Chris to laugh when he realised she was serious. Looking at Chris, she smiled sadly. "So, am I more for the hot guys, intelligent yummies or the star trek groupies?" She asked, seeing Chris laugh she nodded. "I know, that was the advice she gave me."

Chris smirked, "more like the type that goes after blondes," he muttered to himself, thinking about his brother. Emily and Wyatt were the perfect couple, and they didn't even know it. They complimented each other perfectly. Where Wyatt was weak - such as spells, Emily was strong. And when Emily was shy, Wyatt was confident. However they just didn't see this.

"What?" Emily asked, her forehead creasing into a frown when she missed what Chris had said.

Chris shook his head, "Nothing." He said simply, if Emily and Wyatt weren't ready to learn the truth, Chris would be patient. It was only a matter of time until the lights in their heads went off - and according to Prue all they needed was a little push. Chris sighed, that was what happened when you knew a half-cupid. Prue was insistent on finding a way to get them together, and because of that she was devising a plan to get that to happen. "So, Wyatt said you haven't talked to him yet, he's _worried _about you." Chris said simply, completely making that statement as straightforward as he possible could.

Emily sighed and the smile slipped from her face as it went serious. "I know, you all are," she narrowed her eyes, "I can see the future," she pointed out, causing Chris to nod. She had probably known he would bring her here sooner or later before he had known. "But, I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

"That's alright," Chris assured, reaching over and patting her shoulder, "but Emily, you know, maybe you should talk to somebody about the way you're feeling. Somebody better than me. I mean, knowing me, I'll just add more stress and you really don't need that. Or worse, I'll piss you off and annoy you until you're at the brink of insanity," Chris paused, "wait, you're already there."

Emily laughed slightly, smacking Chris on the arm. "When I'm ready, I promise I'll go to you or Wyatt first thing," she said, crossing an X over her heart. "So, when are you going to come to one of us to talk?" She asked, causing Chris to frown. They all knew he was hiding something - and granted it was a big something - but they were all fishing. Why couldn't they just accept he couldn't tell them. He wouldn't cause them that pain. "Chris," Emily said softly, pulling Chris out of his mental tirade. "If you don't want to come one of us, that's fine, you have your parents." No, Chris thought immediately. "Your aunts." No, Chris disagreed, they had all gone through enough when he faded away in his father's arms. "Hell, you have _countless _people you could go too, it don't have to be one of us, but you need to talk to someone, okay?" Seeing Chris nod, Emily Smirked as she looked at Chris - more like studied him. "You know, my mom always said you and Wyatt were a bad influences on me," she said, her gaze flickering downwards as she changed the subject. Whatever was going on with Chris, he didn't want to talk about it - at least not to her, and she wasn't ready to talk yet. So, might as well change the subject.

"What?" Chris asked in monotone, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh that's what she said," Emily stated. "She said I couldn't have found a nicer group to be friends with, but apparently you all go hand in hand with trouble," she said. "And apparently I wasn't half as sarcastic or half as much as a smart ass before I met your family," Emily said, smirking as she leaned forward and rested her chin in her palm.

"And here I was thinking your mother loved us!"

"She does," Emily assured as Chris' phone began ringing, "who is it?" She asked as Chris reached down and picked up the phone, smiling apologetically he flipped it open and spoke into the phone. She couldn't help it, she was naturally nosey and curious - one of the reasons Henry used to call her 'Kitty' when he was a kid, something about curiousity had killed the cat, so she was lucky she wasn't a feline.

"Henry, what is it?" Chris asked, shooing Emily away as she leaned over and tried to listen.

"The Elders want us to check something out, meet me at the bridge? Henry Jr asked from the other side of the phone, causing Chris to frown. "Something about something going on at a hospital, Wyatt's going to help too, he just had to go check on his charge first." Henry stated, "and I can't get a hold of Emily, do you know where she is?"

"What's going on?" Emily whispered.

"I'm on the phone," Chris hissed at Emily, "yeah, she's here with me." He said into the phone, rolling his eyes when Emily frowned once more and began playing with her mug as she stared off into space again. "We'll be there as soon as we can." He said as he hung up, "come on," he said holding out his hand.

Following Chris out of the café Emily raised an eyebrow as they walked into an empty alley, "I thought this cosmic taxi wasn't free?" She asked holding his hand, smirking as she recited the saying that Chris often used when she or Prue - or anyone without their own method of magical transportation asked for a lift.

"There is always an exception," Chris shrugged as they disappeared into white and blue orbs.

* * *

Prue gasped as another demon fires an energy ball, "this really sucks," she whined as she dived for the ground, frowning as she brushed her sweaty bangs out of her face. "I only had a shower a few hours ago," she whined again, rolling over and sitting up and redirecting an energy ball back at its owner in one swift movement. Seeing the demon combust, Prue sighed and pulled a notepad and pen out of the purse she was carrying. "That demon down," she said slowly, crossing his name off her list before climbing to her feet. Skimming through her list, Prue nodded, "that leaves the carver demons," she said, and as if on cue three demons shimmered in - their bodies covered in metal armour that seemed to be an exoskeleton. "Right on time," Prue mused.

Sighing, Prue ducked as the demons threw an Athame at her, well that was what it had appeared to be upon inspection. Frowning as it flew above her, Prue used her telekinesis to draw it to her and frowned upon inspecting it. Its structure was similar to the demon's skin, except at one end there was a long, sharp gagger. Nodding, Prue looked up as the demons spread their arms out and hissed at her. "Can we get this over with?" Prue asked, smirking when the demons gave each other a confused look before charging at her.

Waving her hand, Prue sent sand into the first demon's eyes as she turned on her heel and went to kick him, but the other two demons shimmered in behind her and grabbed her arms - holding her in an iron grip. _Damn it, _she mentally cursed, _should have saw that one coming. _Struggling against their hold, Prue spat at the demon advancing on her. "Wow, pretty bad you got to get your pals here to hold me down for you," she sneered. "Can't get any yourself?" She asked, biting her lip when the demon clawed at her arm and drew blood. "Oh, how painful!" She muttered sarcastically, and as soon as she said the words it only took a split second for the demons hand to meet the side of her face.

Licking her tongue out to lick her tongue, Prue scrunched up her face when she tasted the familiar copper taste and took a deep breath to will away the pain. He cheek felt like it was on fire, she knew she should call out for one of her friends - hell if she was smart that was what she would do. It was common sense, but then, she was always accused of being book smart and having no common sense at all. _I'm not calling them, _she decided. She had brought this upon herself, besides calling them would only get them into trouble. This was her mess.

Prue's thoughts were interrupted as the other demons let her arms go, but before she could process was what happening the demon she had insulted - a not so smart move on her part - grabbed her by the throat and threw her across the room, causing Prue to become dazed as she pulled herself up. "Ever hear of treating people the way you want to be treated?" She asked sarcastically, frowning when she waved her arms and the demons slowed down for a few seconds before advancing on her again. "Not good," she said, frowning when they began cornering her.

Sighing, Prue looked around but saw no way her to escape. "Damn I wish I could orb," she said simply, frowning. She was out of transportation potions, meaning the only way for her to get out of this was to call someone for a lift - something she really didn't want to do. But seeing the demons, Prue's mind began processing as she decided her health was more important that her dignity and pride.

Okay, her options. Her aunt Paige was out, despite being the laid back aunt, news like this would find a way to get back to her mother. Not the outcome she wanted, that also meant her father was out too. Henry and Wyatt were out because they were overprotective and overbearing on a _good _day - them finding out about this would not make this a good day. Chris? Prue tilted her head to the side, there was a chance he would come, but he had said he would be busy. So, who did that leave?

Growling at the thought, Prue sighed. He was her only choice. "CALEB!" She yelled, backing away from the demons, only to sigh in relief when the air in front of her rippled before he formed in front of her, a frown on his face. Oh, this was not the place of time for this. "Get me out of here!" She said hurriedly.

"It's about time you called me!" Caleb stated, narrowing his eyes. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for what? A week now, we need to talk!" He said pointedly, "are you even listening to me?" He asked, noticing Prue's eyes were focused on something over his shoulder. "If you're not going to say anything, why did you bother to call me?" He asked.

"Duck!" Prue shouted, pulling the half demon down with her when she saw another dagger flying her way, smiling tightly at Caleb she sighed. "Fine, we _will _talk, but can we do it somewhere where demons aren't trying to kill me?" She asked, grabbing hold of her hand.

Frowning, Caleb looked into Prue's eyes and nodded, shimmering them both out before the dagger flying their way could hit its intended victim - him. But they would talk, after witnessing this, they had _plenty _to talk about. And he wasn't letting Prue avoid it any longer, he had given Prue her space, but not anymore.

**Author's Note : **There, okay I know, I know. A lot of you were wanting an Emily and Wyatt moment, but I wanted to show Chris and Emily's relationship. Well, I've done that before, but even now they're still good friends and love each other - in a brother/sister way, don't worry. So, whatever is happening at the hospitals have the Elders worried, but when aren't the Elders worried? And Caleb and Prue are going to talk ... who wants them to work this out and be together? **Please review.**


	3. Reckless Endangerment

**Disclaimer : **Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send my personal hell hounds after you to hunt you down, along with an assassin or two! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I started this one when I was near the end of the last episode, "Any Witch Way they can," and if you don't read the other stories first, this one wont make sense. -Frowns- or at least it wouldn't to me, and that doesn't take a lot; while I'm not stupid, I can sometimes be slow when it comes to some explanations. Aha, which is kind of true. One time I couldn't remember what a door was called, of all things. And I was like "what's the thing called? The thingy with the handle and the frame," my friends just laughed - and looking back on it, I really can't blame them.

Any input that you have for this story, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x05 : Saved By The Spell.**

**Summary : **While Prue deals with the aftermath of her kiss with Caleb, they all must rush to solve a mystery when mysterious happenings and paranormal activity start up at a local hospital.

* * *

Chapter Three : Reckless Endangerment

Emily sighed and wrapped her arms around her body as Chris, Henry, and she walked through the hospital. Seeing a young woman, about thirty, sitting in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs, Emily sighed again when she noticed the silent tears as the woman rested her head on a man's shoulder. This was why she hated hospitals - it was a place filled with death, and in all honesty just being near one made her depressed. "Are the Elders _sure _there is something going on here?" She asked, a hint of a whine in her voice. "I mean, we have more pressing matters, don't they think? I mean, a person that thinks he is an all powerful tyrant known as the Source who is aiming to kill us, I think other things pale in comparison, doesn't it? Or is that just me?"

Henry Jr rolled his eyes, "yes we are aware of the Source's evil plan," he hissed back at her, pausing in his strides to give Emily a scathing look. "But until we get the prophecy from the Elders there isn't much we can do, so the least we can do is check if there is anything going on here." He snapped, but seeing Emily sigh, Henry nodded as he began walking again. "Right, I forgot you're the undiagnosed victim of Nosocomephobia."

Emily rolled her eyes as she rubbed her sweaty palms together, "I do not have an _extreme _fear of hospitals," she snapped, rolling her eyes when Chris and Henry turned to look at her with raised eyebrows. "I don't," she insisted, "I just have a strong dislike for them," she defended. Sighing, Emily pushed them forward, "so, since we don't know what or _if _anything is going on, what are we looking for?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. How _were _you supposed to look for something when you didn't know what you were looking for?

Chris frowned and looked at Emily, the woman had a point there, he admitted as his eyes strayed to an elder woman who was thumbing through an issue of Seventeen magazine, and there was no doubt in his mind that she didn't even know what she was looking at. "We snoop," he said simply, looking at Henry Jr. "The Elders said that the Children's ward was where the _'supernatural activity' _was happening, right?" He asked, frowning when he saw a tired-looking surgeon head over to the couple that Emily had been previously eyeing, and by the look in his eyes, Chris knew the news he carried couldn't be good. Emily was right, hospitals suck.

"Yeah," Henry said, the couple catching his attention too when the woman broke down into another set of sobs as the man put his arm around her and the surgeon walked away. "Apparently there is something _haunting_," he said, using the term loosely, "that floor." He frowned in thought, "maybe there will be someone up there willing to talk to us, after all, some of the people that work here are the ones that are claiming to have seen something."

Emily ran her fingers through her hair, "has anyone stopped to think that _maybe_, just maybe that with the shortage of nurses and doctors, that the ones pulling double shifts are seeing things as a result of stress?" She asked, looking around the hospital. She could already feel the somewhat happy façade she had been putting up fading just standing in the hospital. She really didn't want to go to the children's ward, she had had enough time there when she had gotten her tonsils out.

"That's what the presses think," Chris admitted.

"Maybe they're on to something!"

Henry Jr rolled his eyes as he gripped on of Emily's arms as Chris held the others, "or maybe they just aren't as educated in the supernatural as we are," he argued as the two cousins led the psychic to the elevator.

"Or maybe the people working here are cuckoo!"

"Emily," Chris warned as he pressed the button with his thumb as they waited for the elevator to open. "How about we check it out, and then if we don't find anything we tell the elders that, and tell them to stop stalling and get a move on with the prophecy." He bargained, smirking as he seen Emily try and find another route to argue from - knowing full well that his logic was flawless.

Sighing in defeat, Emily dropped her shoulders and frowned. "And if we _do _find something?" She asked, not really sure if she wanted to know the answer, and hearing the _ding _that indicated the elevator was opening was not helping the growing bad feeling in her stomach. She really didn't want to be here, damn Chris for dragging her out of her apartment. Okay, she knew hiding from the world in her shoebox apartment wasn't healthy, but she left it to go to school - so it wasn't like she was _never _getting sun, but she hated hospitals. She couldn't help it.

"Then we have some supernatural ass kicking to do," Henry Jr answered, pushing Emily into the elevator, smirking when he heard Emily's squeak of surprise. "Besides, it wasn't like you had any plans today," he said as he and Chris walked into the elevator and Chris pressed the button to the fourth floor.

"How do you know that?" Emily challenged.

"Because you hardly ever leave your apartment anymore," Chris commented, leaning against the cold railing that went around the elevator. And it was true, Emily hardly left her apartment since they had fought the Source, and he couldn't blame her. With his memories and the Source, a part of him wanted to hide from the world, but that wasn't who he was, he had _never _been that person. If he had been, well Wyatt would probably still be an evil dictator. Emily not leaving her apartment was one of the reasons he had went to get her earlier, the other being that she wasn't dealing, nor was she talking to anyone - not even Wyatt.

"I went out with you today!" Emily pointed out petulantly, sounding more like a child that wasn't getting her way instead of the twenty-four year old going on twenty-five that she was.

"Because I asked you to," Chris said, looking at her with caring eyes, all the while smirking at Emily as she sent him a withering glare - one that could effectively freeze hell over in his opinion. Something that almost brought a smile to his face, it showed him that Emily was still in there. Just like in the other time line there were times he had been able to see glimpses of the old Wyatt before he went all 'evil ruler' on him. Chris paused that line of thought there, comparing Emily to an evil dictator, not exactly the best comparison. "Okay, can you honestly say you would have left if I hadn't come and got you?" He asked, looking up at the glowing red numbers as 2 went to 3.

"I might have."

"Sure, Em," Henry Jr said, smirking when the red numbers flashed, showing off the number four. "All people getting off at the Children' Ward, we have arrived at your stop," he said simply, nudging Emily in the side. "Come on, the sooner we check it out, the sooner we can leave."

"I hate you both," Emily snapped as she walked out of the elevator, shaking her head at the cousins who were, without a doubt, snickering and smirking behind her as she walked away. She knew they were.

"The feeling is mutual," Chris teased as he and Henry Jr shook their heads and headed out of the elevator - neither of them noticing the cloud of black smoke following them out of the elevator, only to evaporate when the doors closed. Pausing, Chris frowned as the hairs on his neck went on end and he looked at Henry, "did you sense that?" He asked, looking to the other person who had white lighter inheritance.

"Sense what?" Henry Jr asked, looking at Chris, a frown marring his features as he looked around and opened his senses to what was around him, but not sensing anything he looked at Chris and shook his head. "I don't sense anything."

Nodding slowly, Chris looked around once more, his eyes staying on the elevator as it descended and he sighed. "Never mind," he said, taking a deep breath. "It must have been nothing," he said, heading off after Emily with Henry Jr right behind him. _That's what you want to think, _his conscience told him, causing Chris to mentally groan. Now was _not _the time for him to be hearing voices. One wrong move and they'd be taking him out of the children's ward and bringing him over to the mental ward - not something he was fond of. That being one of the reasons he hadn't told anyone about his memories yet, they would surely bring him to the mental institution. But maybe Emily was right, maybe he did _need _to talk to somebody, but who?

* * *

Caleb frowned as he wrapped another layer of bandage around Prue's wound as she flipped through the book. "This is just a thought," he said, inspecting the bandaged wound. "But I do believe you have three people in your family with the ability to heal, so why aren't we going to them?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as Prue sent him a withering glare before turning her attention to the book. "Prue," he said softly, "how long as these mass demon vanquishes been going on?" He demanded, but in a soft voice - much like himself, Prue didn't respond well to being cornered, or scolded. Not getting an answer, Caleb let out a frustrated breath, "I've had better conversations with a wall," he commented as Prue flipped the page.

Rolling her eyes, Prue looked at her wound and gingerly inspected it and sighed. "Thank you," she said softly, meeting Caleb's eyes before looking back at the book. "And they haven't been going on to long," she said simply, "just since Kel-" Prue trailed off before she could finish the name of their deceased friend. Clearing her throat, Prue's face took on a overconfident look once again. "Besides, I could have handled it."

Caleb leaned back and raised an eyebrow, "could have handled it," he repeated. He shook his head as Prue walked away from the book and began pacing. "Could have handled it she says," he commented as he began flipping through the book. Glancing up at her, he sighed. "And what if there had been more of them?" He demanded, his temper seeping through a little bit. Of all the stupid things, Prue had gone to the Underworld alone. Every other time she had taken Chris with her at least - or at least she used to, but now? He didn't even know how to deal with Prue.

"I would have handled them!" Prue defended as she paced back and forth, sending Caleb a look as she paced back and forth in the Wyatt and Chris' apartment - one of the perks of having a cloned version of the book, she was just lucky neither of the brothers had been home. Back and forth. Around and around. She knew those demons knew something. And she intended on finding out what, they were more powerful which mean they were higher on the food chain - which all meant they were closer to the Source. Prue Halliwell had a new meaning in life, finding out the Source's weakness and then killing him. It had become her obsession, her fixation.

Caleb snorted, "right," he said, his eyes drifting to her bandaged arm. "Because you seemed to have handled a half dozen _so well_," he bit out sarcastically. "Prue," he exclaimed, seeing she wasn't listening to him. "You could have been hurt," he said simply. The family couldn't go through this, it was bad enough they all lost a friend and were grieving her, but the way Prue was handling it, it wasn't right.

"Hey," Prue snapped, "I was doing just fine until _you _got there," she accused. "I don't need your help Caleb, I know you're part demon and you feel as though you have to earn your right to be good and you get off on the whole greater good thing and want to help anyone, but back. The. Hell. Off." She said, emphasizing each word as she narrowed her eyes at her friend - or at least, she thought he still was. Since their … _slip-up _that night at the bar that was caused by alcohol, Prue really didn't know _where _Caleb fit to in her life - or if he fit at all.

Caleb rolled his eyes in exasperation, "well maybe," he said angrily. "If you took someone along, or at least let someone know where you were going and what you were up to, you would have had someone there to help out to start with!" He shouted in frustration, throwing his hands up. "Or maybe," he bit out sarcastically, "I wouldn't have shimmered on in during the middle of things, you ever think about that Prue?!"

Raising her voice to reach Caleb's, Prue shouted back. She was letting out all of the frustration she had been feeling since their kiss. "Well maybe," she said sarcastically, "if you minded your own business and left me the hell alone things like this wouldn't happen," she pointed out. "I'm a big girl Caleb, I am more than capable of handling a few demons, and it wasn't to long ago you were in the Underworld hunting demons," she accused.

"I wasn't alone," Caleb snapped, slamming his fist down on the book. "And you're not healed," he pointed out - not really wanting to argue with Prue, but it was time he got through to her. "You _need _to get that healed Prue."

Frowning, Prue looked at her wound, an annoyed expression still on her face. "Not right away," she admitted, peeling off the bandage to look at her wound. And to tell the truth, now that Caleb had cleaned it, it looked like nothing more than a scrape. A really, really _bad _scrape- but it could have been worst. Patting her arm so the Band-Aid went back into place. She shrugged. "All better," she said in a childish voice, resuming her pacing. "Find anything yet?"

But Caleb wasn't letting it go that easy, "Prue, you're tired," he pointed out through clenched teeth. "And I understand how you're feeling, we all feel the same way. We all want revenge, but barging in everywhere unprepared for what you're going up against is not the answer." Seeing Prue stop pacing and look down, he continued. "You can't keep pushing yourself like this, this wound wasn't as bad as it could have been. But what about next time, Ladybug? Maybe next time it will be _that _bad and you wont heal, or maybe you'll heal to late." He pointed out, watching Prue intently who was still ignoring him. "Prue-"

"So, about my demons," Prue interrupted loudly, walking over to the book and placing her hands on the book and glancing down at the page. "You find them yet my little walking and talking demon of knowledge," she said as calmly as she could manage. Trying in vain - thought failing miserably - to get Caleb off the topic. "Come on Cal, what you got for me?"

Caleb narrowed his eyes and looked pointedly at Prue, "don't call me that," he warned. Very few, very few people got away with calling him Cal - his father since it was his pet name for him, and even Prue, but at the moment he wasn't in the mood.

"Fine," Prue relented, "Caleb," she said simply. "What did you find, _Caleb_?" She asked.

Sighing Caleb shrugged and pointed at the entry in the book. "Lexic demon," he said slowly. "A powerful demon that can usually be found working for a higher level demon," Caleb tilted his head to the side. "And by the way the Underworld is organizing I would say he's working under the Source's orders."

Prue rolled her eyes slowly, as if what Caleb performing some slow form of torture. "I read all of this," she whined. "_That _was why I went after them in the first place, I thought they were working for the Source, meaning they may know something!"

Caleb rolled his eyes, and ignored Prue as he continued reading. "They are often not recognized in the Underworld," Caleb paused, "did you read this?" He asked sarcastically. "Though they not highly known, their razor sharp fingers and highly powered energy balls that are formed by slowly draining power from their intended victims, _and because of this they are exceedingly dangerous and should not be underestimated._" He looked at Prue, "you sure you read this? Because 'should not be underestimated,' doesn't that _sound _like what you did?"

"Stop harping Caleb," Prue said as she walked over to a cabinet filled with pre-made potions and grabbed a few of the strongest and two teleporting ones. Standing back up, she looked at Caleb. "Thanks for all the help Caleb," she said sincerely. "Don't follow me," she said as she threw the potion at her feet and went up into a puff of blue smoke, leaving Caleb alone in the attic when the smoke cleared.

Sighing, Caleb shook his head. "Prue," he muttered to himself, "what is it going to take to get through to you?" He wondered out loud before looked to the Book and lifted the cover of it slowly before watching as it slammed shut, then with a sigh Caleb placed the book back in its cupboard, and then left the apartment with a mission in mind. He wouldn't involve the others yet, but if he couldn't get through to Prue - then he was enlisting the help of her family.

Just as he was about to shimmer out, Caleb frowned when he heard his cell phone ring. "hello? How may I direct your bloody call?" He asked, rocking back and forth on his heels as he glanced at the clock. The last thing he needed was for Chris or Wyatt to show up with him in the middle of their apartment, although they probably wouldn't care. They would probably shrug it off as him raiding their fridge, which Caleb wouldn't doubt. I had happened before, and most likely it would happen again.

"Hey Caleb," Chris' voice rang out from the other end of the phone, causing Caleb to frown as he absently looked to the door, half expecting Chris to orb in out of nowhere. "Can you meet me, Hen, and Em at my apartment?" He asked.

Caleb chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, "sure." He agreed, a smug smile on his face. "Why exactly though?" He asked, dreading the idea of demon activity. He couldn't deal with anymore demon activity, not now, not ever actually.

"Apparently there is some supernatural activity going on at a hospital," Chris let out a huff on the other end. "The three of us already checked it out, and Emily's theory of the doctors being insane didn't pan out," he said in all seriousness, causing Caleb to snort. "We don't know what it is, but after talking to some people it's something we should check out."

"Okay then, are you guys heading over to your apartment now?"

"Shortly, but can you do us a favour and track down Prue?"

_Again!? _Caleb's mind groaned, but on the outside he nodded and ignored his thoughts. "Yeah, I can hunt her down. But, um, what about Wyatt?" Caleb asked, tilting his head to the side, "is he with you?" That confused Caleb, it wasn't normal for Wyatt to miss out on a vanquish, or even a possible vanquish, and also it wasn't like Wyatt to be detached from Emily's hip.

"No, he got a new charge, but he's supposed to meet up with us later."

Sighing, Caleb leaned against the wall. "Any idea where Prue could be?" Caleb asked, although he had a pretty good idea that she was in the Underworld. Not something he was keen on sharing with Chris, but he could hope she was somewhere else.

"No, I tried her cell and her apartment," Chris stated, and Caleb could basically hear the concern in Chris' voice, and Caleb had to admit, he was worried about the half-cupid too. He just didn't know how to help her, well he could tell her family, but he and Prue still hadn't talked since … the bar. Meaning they were on rocky ground as it was, and he didn't want to push her further away. "She could be at her mother's condo, we'll meet you there. Bye." And with that, Caleb heard the click and he sighed. He had to hunt Prue down and drag her to her mother's condo, fun.

With that thought, he shimmered out.

* * *

"Are you okay now?" Wyatt asked, handing his charge a cup of coffee, something he was glad to say he had made himself - without destroying his charge's kitchen. The scare his charge, Jason had had wasn't anything major, only a demon trying to attack him. Okay, maybe to his charge that was a big deal, but to Wyatt it was nothing. Hell, he had spent a part of his life on the Underworld's most wanted list - one measly little demon was nothing. However, it seemed that Jason Sheppard didn't share his views. "Jason?" He asked again, when his charge didn't respond to him. "Jason?" He called, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

Jason's body jerked violently and he looked up when he heard a crash, "oh my God!" He cried, getting to his feet and running over and helping Wyatt to his feet. "I didn't mean to," he said, frowning when he saw Wyatt chuckle slightly. Raising an eyebrow, Jason frowned. "Are you okay? Did you hit your head?" He asked. His telekinesis had just gone out of control and he had flung Wyatt across the room - his white lighter - and all he could do about it was laugh? Maybe he wasn't okay. _On the other hand, maybe he's criminally insane._

"I'm fine," Wyatt assured as he stood to his full height. "My brother used to do that to me all the time when I used to wake him up," Wyatt explained when he saw Jason's sceptical look. His smile falling, Wyatt frowned and looked at his charge with concerned eyes. "Are you okay?"

Jason snorted, "I wasn't the one thrown into a wall," he retorted, but seeing Wyatt's look, Jason let out a jagged breath. "I'm fine," he replied shortly, but now it was Wyatt's turn to send him a sceptical look. "Really I'm fine, the whole demon trying to kill me just has me on edge," Jason admitted as he fell onto his couch and closed his eyes. "It isn't every day you find yourself on the demonic hit list," he said lightly meaning it as a joke.

"If you're lucky," Wyatt admitted as he fell into the opposite chair across from his charge. Seeing Jason's head turn and looked at him with a confused expression on his face, Wyatt shrugged. "I've been on the hit list since I was in the womb," he admitted, chuckling slightly. "But are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jason said immediately, frowning as soon as the words left his mouth. Was he okay? "Yeah," he repeated deciding he was truly okay; after all, he didn't need Wyatt to hold his hand. "You can go," he said, seeing Wyatt's frown he rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'm sure you have more pressing matters than babysitting me all day," he urged, pushing himself up so he was sitting.

Wyatt shook his head. "Nothing is more important to a white lighter than their charge," he said simply. Unless of course you thought of when his dad was a white lighter, or even an Elder - then Wyatt was pretty sure that nothing was more important than family. And then there was his aunt Paige who often preached about how charges were important, but Wyatt also knew that if Paige had to choose between saving a charge and her family she would try to save both, but if that didn't work she would save her family first. Wyatt frowned in thought; maybe the Elders had been onto something when white lighters weren't allowed to have families. As much as he hated to admit it, it seemed to Wyatt that it was more beneficial to the charge that way. At least then they didn't have to wonder if there was a family crisis when they called out to their white lighter.

"That may be true," Jason agreed as he nodded his head. "But I can tell from the look in your eyes that something is going on with you, and the last thing you need is to worry yourself over me." He smirked, "after all, it can't be easy being on the demonic hit list since conception," he said simply, causing Wyatt to smirk. "Go, I'll call out to you if I need you,"

Wyatt frowned, "I'm not leaving you alone," he said simply, not until I know why the demons are after you, or at least why the Elders want you protected. However, at that moment his cell phone went off, "hello?" Wyatt called, bringing his limited addition, vintage Chocolate slide phone to his ears. "What's up?"

"The roof, the ceiling, the sky, the moon, the sun, the stars, satellites, space stations, other galaxies, and Neverland." Came Emily's sarcastic remark from the other end of the phone. "Chris is on the phone with Caleb now, we're all meeting at Phoebe's condo," She said simply.

Wyatt frowned as he leaned forward in the chair, "the hospital panned out?" He guessed, but hearing Emily's sigh, he had his answer long before she opened her mouth.

"Yeah, and you better get your Twice Blessed ass over to the condo," she said simply.

"Okay, I'll be there when I can," Wyatt stated as he slid his phone shut and starred at the wall debating on what he should do. He couldn't leave Jason alone, if they ended up in the Underworld there was a chance that he wouldn't hear him if he called out to him, but at the same time Wyatt couldn't very well bring Jason with him. That was probably more dangerous than whatever was after them.

"Told you," Jason said, effectively bringing Wyatt out of his musings. "I said you had a busy day, go on, from the sound of it whatever it is sounds urgent. I'll be fine."

Then an idea clicked in Wyatt's head and he went over to his charge, "I have an idea." He said simply, orbing the two of them out.

* * *

Prue rolled her eyes as she yanked her arm out of Caleb's hold. "What the hell Caleb?" She seethed, "I told you _not _to follow me! Is this opposite day?" She demanded as she rubbed her arm. She had specifically told Caleb not to go after her, and what had he done? Shimmered in on her when she was hunting a demon, God, was he _trying _to get her killed? "What-" Prue paused when she noticed they were in her mother's apartment, "what are we doing here?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at Caleb. "If this is some twisted intervention, you're wasting you time," She snapped stubbornly, crossing her arms across her chest.

Caleb rolled his eyes, "no," he said, shaking his head. "It isn't an intervention," although you really need one, he added mentally. "Chris called, and we're supposed to meet them here because there is something or another going on at a hospital, and then Elders want us to check it out, and the others think that the Elders - for once - were on to something, so we-"

"Ssh!" Prue hissed, tilting her head to the side as she brushed her bloodied hair out of her face, the result of yet another exploding demon. "Do you hear that?" She asked, looking in the direction of the living area, where she was pretty sure she heard giggling.

"I don't hear -" Caleb stopped when he say Prue walk into the living area and he quickly followed, "anything." He finished, only to collide with Prue's body when she came to an instant stop, but being that close to her, Caleb swallowed as he felt his neck go red. "Prue?" He asked slowly, looking over her shoulder easily and he could see what had stopped her in her tracks easily. On the couch was Elizabeth and some guy that Caleb had never seen before, and if the guy was lucky, he would live long enough to see Elizabeth again. _If _he was lucky.

"Elizabeth Maria Halliwell!" Prue shrieked as she stormed into the room, startling the younger people on the couch, causing them to fall to the floor in a heap. "What the hell is this?" She demanded, crossing her arms as the traits and facial expressions she got from her aunt Piper shone through. "You are fifteen years old!" She shrieked as the two teenagers got to their feet.

Frowning when he seen the look of pure fury on Prue's face, Thomas Evans looked to Elizabeth and raised an eyebrow. "Is that your mom?" He asked in a stage whisper, causing Caleb to cough to smother his laugh, while Prue's eyes narrowed even further. It was like her mother had aged a lot, hell she looked pretty much the same she did when she had had Prue, only her hair now had flicks of grey and white, and her skin was a bit more worn, but nothing major. But to say that she - Prue - who was twenty, looked like a woman in her fifties, well, it was save to say Thomas wasn't gaining any points in her good book.

"Worst," Elizabeth groaned, "overprotective big sister."

Thomas nodded, and looked back at Prue and frowned when he finally clued into the state of the older woman. "Man, what happened to you?" He asked, looking at the blood that was smeared on Prue's arms and clothes, and in her hair, not to mention the grim. She looked like she had been dragged through hell and back, he just didn't know how right he was. "Are you okay?"

Prue gritted her teeth together, "I am," she assured, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "I wouldn't say that for the guy I beat the hell out of though," she said slowly, a plan forming in her head. "You know what he did?" Seeing Thomas shake his head, she smirked. "Well, you see, I have a sister that is younger than me, the middle sister, and this guy was stupid enough to walk within _twenty feet _of her, so I kicked his ass." She laughed humourlessly, "and she was older than Beth, imagine if some guy was stupid enough to be near her!"

"Bye!" Was the undistinguishable sound that escaped Thomas' mouth as he dashed for the door, and hearing the door slam Caleb finally let out his laugh - but honestly he was just happy that the tension between him and Prue had been lifted. At least for now.

Looking from the door to her sister, Elizabeth stomped her foot. "Prue!" She whined, but Prue cut her off there.

"You're in enough trouble misses!" Prue warned, "now, I am going to have a shower before the others get here," she said simply. "And when I come out, you and I are going to have a long, _long _talk," she promised. Looking directly at Caleb, Prue let out a shaky breath as she tried to reel her temper back in. "Watch her, don't let her out of her sight!" She ordered as she turned and headed towards the bathroom.

Once her sister was gone, Elizabeth looked at Caleb with wide, pleading eyes. "Caleb!" She whined.

"You heard her," was all Caleb said as he crossed his arms, smirking when Elizabeth huffed and fell back onto the couch crossing her arms, muttering insults to herself. Normally Caleb would have scolded her, but at the moment it was to entertaining.

**Author's Note : **So, another Chapter. Personally I liked the first scene and the last scene, they made me laugh, and as to Elizabeth, I felt out of the other cousins/siblings she was getting the least amount of publicity, so I thought she would be in here. Besides, I thought it was about time Prue's siblings were in there, I mean we've seen Katy once - but if Elizabeth wasn't mentioned in the pilot or in the last story - people probably would have been like "hey, in forever charmed didn't it say Phoebe had _three _girls?" So, yeah, Elizabeth is making her debut. And just a side note, I am working on an Emily and Wyatt one-shot from the unchanged future and it'll be posted in a few days, or maybe later tonight. It depends on when I get time to edit it, it's called **In Another Life … **so be on the look out for it all of you Wyatt and Emily fans. **Please review.**


	4. A Future Set In Stone

**Disclaimer : **Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send my personal hell hounds after you to hunt you down, along with an assassin or two! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I started this one when I was near the end of the last episode, "Any Witch Way They Can," and if you don't read the other stories first, this one wont make sense. -Frowns- or at least it wouldn't to me, and that doesn't take a lot; while I'm not stupid, I can sometimes be slow when it comes to some explanations. Aha, which is kind of true. One time I couldn't remember what a door was called, of all things. And I was like "what's the thing called? The thingy with the handle and the frame," my friends just laughed - and looking back on it, I really can't blame them.

Any input that you have for this series, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x05 : Saved By The Spell.**

**Summary : **While Prue deals with the aftermath of her kiss with Caleb, they all must rush to solve a mystery when mysterious happenings and paranormal activity start up at a local hospital.

* * *

Chapter Four : A Future Set In Stone

"Elizabeth Halliwell!" Prue scolded as she paced back and forth in her mother's condo, shaking her head at her baby sister. Caleb had dragged her home from the Underworld, which actually wasn't as much of a big deal, she had needed her spare Athame, and she would have gotten it - but Henry and the others needed her help, fine. She could go to the hospital and check it out. That wasn't the problem, nor was the fact that she had lost her favourite Athame in the Underworld. The problem _was _that she had entered and found her sister and some guy, one that was clearly to old for her _fifteen _year old _baby _sister. "I can't believe you," she shrieked. "You brought a _guy _home!" She raged.

Henry Jr sighed when he noticed how Elizabeth was standing, her head turned down to the left. This is what Emily, Chris and he had orbed in to find, and he had to admit he didn't have much sympathy for Elizabeth. If roles were reversed he would be acting like Prue, but seeing Elizabeth's expression, he guessed it was better to get Prue to tone things down. Just a little. "Prue," He began, walking over to touch his cousin's shoulder, while praying to God she didn't attack him for this. "Aren't you overreacting?" He asked, seeing Prue's gaze intensify he sighed. "As much as we," he said, looking to Chris and thinking about Wyatt, "hate to admit it, you were bringing guys home when you were her age," he said simply, gesturing to Elizabeth who was now nodding furiously. But this only seemed to anger Prue more.

"That is besides the point, Henry!" Prue snapped, causing Henry to roll his eyes. Prue and Chris often complained that he and Wyatt were overprotective, little did they know they were just as protective towards their younger siblings. But Henry knew better than to bring that up. "She is fifteen!" Prue whirled on her heel and looked at her baby sister, "and what if he was a demon?" She asked, not noticing how her sister rolled her eyes and looked to her cousins with pleading eyes. "And a guy, Beth? Honestly, you were _alone _with a _guy _in the condo. ALONE! What if something happened to you, what if he wasn't as nice of a guy as you think he is?" She demanded.

"It can't be because I've only known him since Grade One!" Elizabeth said sarcastically, rolling her eyes - and honestly reminding everyone of Chris, and even a little bit of Prue. Elizabeth was the happy-go-lucky optimistic one of the family, just like her mother, but she had the Halliwell stubbornness, and even the sarcasm. But like Grams had once said, A Halliwell without those traits was not a Halliwell, last name or no. "And it wasn't like we were doing anything! We were sitting on the couch and we were about to watch a movie, before you barged in and started throwing accusations!"

"That's how it _always _starts off!" Prue cried, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"_You _would know, now wouldn't you." Elizabeth retorted, sending her sister a withering glare, one that Prue easily matched, and did much better than Elizabeth. But that wasn't the point, and neither was going to give up.

And that was the sight Wyatt saw when he orbed in, "Hey," he greeted, only to frown when he saw the two sisters sending each other equal looks of hate - at least what they wanted people to _think _was hate. Being an empath Wyatt could sense how they were feeling, annoyance was the dominating emotion, but love was there. Not at the surface at the moment because the frustration and annoyance was overrunning everything, but it was there. "What's going on?" He asked, almost afraid to know the truth, something told him he didn't want to know.

Smirking, Prue looked into her sister's eyes. She knew about Wyatt's protective nature, and Elizabeth was the baby of the generation, so _everyone _wanted to protect her. "Elizabeth had a guy over." She said simply, dancing with glee on the inside when she saw Wyatt's face darken as he turned to look at Elizabeth who winced at her sister's words.

"We weren't doing anything!" Elizabeth yelled, causing Wyatt's face to contort into a look of disbelief. "We were only going to watch a movie," Elizabeth added before Wyatt could get a word in. "I swear, that was all we were going to do."

"That's how it always starts off!" Wyatt retorted, frowning when everyone else started to laughing, all except Elizabeth who crossed her arms and frowned. "Who was he?" He asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he thought of all the things he could do to the bugger who had dared went near his _baby cousin_, unaware of the fact that everyone was laughing because he and Prue had said the exact same thing. Thus proving that the two cousins were more alike than either wanted to admit.

"Okay, now is not the time for this." Chris interrupted before they really got started. "Now, I understand, everyone is pissed with Beth, got it." He said, winking at his youngest cousin who sighed in relief. "But she's fine, and we have something else to do, we can deal with this later." He pointed out, when you've all had a chance to calm down, he thought simply. He looked at Wyatt. "Now, are you safe to leave your charge alone?"

Wyatt nodded, "yeah I have that sorted out," he said, never taking his eyes off of Elizabeth as he shook his head - in what appeared to be disappointment. And in a way, he was. A part of him had known that he couldn't protect Melinda and the others forever, they were growing up. Wyatt sighed, but Elizabeth had always been and always would be the baby. And a part of him was saddened that she was growing up too. Unfair, he knew. But it was how he felt.

"Wyatt!" Chris warned.

"What?" Wyatt snapped, looking at Chris, who shrunk back at the harsh tone of his voice, something that worried Wyatt. It wasn't like Chris to back down, not because of him. If anything Wyatt scolding him was more reason for Chris to rebel, not withdraw. Or at least it had been. Wyatt mentally sighed, he didn't even know his own brother anymore.

Caleb sighed, "well come on, let's get to the hospital," he said, his tone indicating he wasn't thrilled with going, and he wasn't. he hated hospitals almost as much as Emily, so as to why Wyatt wanted to be a doctor and work in one all the time, Caleb didn't understand. But then again, he had always know Wyatt was a freak.

"Do we _have _to?" Emily whined, "I mean, we know something is going on, why can't we just tell the Elders that and then they can send someone else in!" She suggested, frowning when everyone smirked at her. "What? It's not fair that we're always the ones cleaning up these things, we're not company men!" She said, "or women," she added thinking back to her theory men were suppressing women.

Prue nodded sadly, "yes we do," she said as she patted Emily on the back. "Now, let's get this over with, that way we can move on to more important things." She said simply, sighing slightly. She looked at Wyatt, "so, where is your charge staying?" She asked.

"Here." Wyatt stated as he waved his hands and Jason appeared in a shower of orbs, and as soon as he materialized he reached behind him to grip the sofa. He did _not _like orbing. Sighing he looked around, o wonderful, glorious, solid ground. "He's staying here," Wyatt repeated, ignoring Prue's look. "Can you baby-sit him?" He asked Elizabeth, smirking at his charge's expression at the term 'baby-sit.' "I don't want to leave him alone while demons are after him."

Elizabeth frowned, "so you'd rather lead the demons to me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Seeing Wyatt's look she sighed. "Fine," she gave Jason a look and frowned, she didn't like him. But because Wyatt asked her to, she would keep an eye on him. Besides, he didn't need to be conscious for her to watch him.

"But Wyatt," Prue interrupted, looking at Jason with distrustful eyes. "He's a _guy_," she pointed out, trying to jerk her arm free of Chris' hold as he held onto her arm.

"You'll have to deal with it and trust your sister then," Chris pointed out as they disappeared in a shower of orbs, leaving the remaining people to laugh - all except Jason who felt like a specimen in a jar surrounded by all these Halliwells. He frowned, when Wyatt had said he had a large family, he hadn't thought it would be _this many _people. The Halliwells were like rabbits!

Sighing, Caleb placed a hand on Emily's shoulder and saluted Wyatt. "We'll be awaiting your orders General!" He said, shimmering out before Wyatt could say anything, causing Jason to jump back. He - he - he was a demon. He gulped, suddenly he didn't feel as safe. They hung out, they were _friends _with _demons._

Wyatt rolled his eyes and looked at Henry, "he worried me sometimes," he commented as Henry orbed out, and giving Jason one last look Wyatt frowned as he noticed the look on Elizabeth's face. _"Behave," _he sent telepathically. And then he addressed Jason, "you'll be fine, just don't piss her off," he advised as he orbed out.

Nodding as his white lighter orbed away, Jason looked at Elizabeth and frowned when he noticed the girl was still glaring at him. "So, is there anything you want to do?" He asked, it was her house, he wasn't going to force her to give up whatever plans she had just because he was there. He thought that was the gentleman thing to do, but seeing her glare intensify he wondered if that was the right thing to say.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as she lifted up her movie case, "I am continuing with my plans and watching A Nightmare Before Christmas," she said simply as she pointed to a chair. "And you will sit there, and watch it, _without _a complaint or I will turn you into a toad!" She warned, seeing Jason swallow loudly she smirked. "_With _warts."

Jason sighed as he sat down, were all Halliwells _this _unstable?

* * *

"I can't believe we're back here," Emily muttered as they entered the waiting room that was attached the Children's ward, and she frowned when she saw two people pacing furiously. "It's depressing."

"Oh stop your whining," Prue begged as she rubbed her temples, "there is no need for your feel-o-meter to be going off the charts," she pointed out. "My empathy going out of whack is the last thing I need, it's bad enough that I left my baby sister alone with that dude that I'll have you know, is probably a pedophile," she said, sending Wyatt a look.

"Prue!" Wyatt hissed, looking back at his cousin. "He isn't, and we've given you the benefit of the doubt about some of the guys you've dated," he pointed out. "Don't you think your sister deserves a _little _trust?"

"Yeah Prue," Henry Jr said simply, not liking the idea more than the others, but Elizabeth was growing up, whether or not they chose to see it or not. It was about time they allowed her to grow up. "I agree with Wyatt on this one, I hate it too, but I give my sisters space when it comes to things like this. Believe me when I say if I could, they would never grow up, but they are, so we have to let them make their own choices."

"Says the guy that followed Ana on a date!" Prue retorted.

Henry Jr opened his mouth to defend himself, but was cut off when a bone-chilling scream sounded through the hospital. "Should we..?" He asked, but the others had already taken off in the direction, and they all froze when they say a young intern slouched up against the wall, her wrists slit and the words 'get out' written in blood on the wall. That was what everyone else saw, but they witches present was more interested in the black and white, transparent form standing by the body.

"_Get out!" _The form yelled, taking the shape of an eight year old girl wearing a hospital gown. _"You don't belong here, get out!" _

Chris gripped his head as spots blurred his vision and he fell back against the wall, not hearing how his brother was calling out to him. _Chris get out of here, _a voice resounded in his head, and listening close Chris realized it was Emily. _Wyatt wont be able to come after both of us, you need to get out of here. You're more important than I am, just go! _

And with that, the voices stopped and Chris took a deep breath and blinked when he realised that Emily was crouched down beside him. "Hey Chris, are you okay?" She asked, placing a hand on Chris' shoulder, causing fires of jealousy to flare up in Wyatt - the only problem was he didn't recognize them as what they were. "Why don't you go get some air?" She suggested, watching Chris as he walked up the hallway. "He's fine Wyatt," Emily assured, reading her best friend's thoughts. "We talked earlier, when he's ready he'll come to you."

Wyatt frowned as he looked at Emily thought narrowed eyes. "So what?" He asked, "you can talk to Chris now, but you can't talk to me?" He asked bitterly stalking away over to Prue and Caleb who were talking to Dr. Gordon.

Prue ignored her eldest cousin's bad mood and smile, "he said we could check out the records, I told him you were doing an assignment for Med. School," she said simply, her eyes straying over to Emily. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing," Wyatt replied shortly, walking away.

Seeing his retreating form, Emily sighed as she looked up to the heavens. "I really hate hospitals," she muttered as she walked off after her friends as they went to down the stairs. The Elders owed them _big time _for this.

* * *

"I hate this," Prue hissed for the millionth time as she went through _yet another _box of records. "This is ridiculous," she pointed out, "I mean, think about it. We are looking for a ghost with a grudge against the hospital, aged at about eight when they died," she rhymed off, looking to Emily who nodded. "Um, I hate to point this out, but have you noticed how many children have _died _in this hospital?" She asked.

"To many," Emily added as she flipped through a file looking for a picture of the young girl they had seen. "If I hated hospitals before, I loathe them now," she commented as she rubbed her eyes as she looked up at Wyatt. "If you expect me to visit you while you're on break when you become a doctor, you'll be sadly mistaken," she said, narrowing her eyes. "I would sooner visit Chris at the restaurant," she said, "at least there I get food."

Sighing as he flipped through a file, "seems like you would sooner go to Chris for a lot of things," Wyatt muttered to himself, the fact that Emily trusted Chris more than him hurt. Well, not necessarily trusted more, but whenever he went to her and tried to talk to her, she brushed him off, but she had been willing to talk to Chris, and not him? Talk about harsh, and Wyatt knew he was being unreasonable. Chris and Emily were friends too, but for some reason that didn't take the hurt away.

Henry Jr coughed as he blew dust off a file, "this is insane," he muttered. "There is more dust on these files than under Caleb's bed," he commented, "if that's possible," he added, only to yelp when Caleb whacked him on the back of the head as he walked past. "Just saying," Henry said, sighing as he skimmed through the file. "I don't understand why these files can't be on computer," he whined, "everything else is, who cares if these are old? They should still be on computer!"

Wyatt nodded, "yeah, I think some of these records are older than my mom," he stated simply as he sneezed, "maybe even older than Grams," he pointed out, reading some of the dates on the file.

"But not older than Uncle Leo," Prue pointed out, pausing when that processed, and thinking it through, a shudder went through her body. "Yeah, that is actually kind of gross." She said simply, scrunching up her nose.

"You think? And your dad's a cupid, how old do you think _he _is?"

"Okay, before we go there!" Caleb interrupted, not really keen on hearing the whole 'whose dad is older' debate, "I think I found something." He said as he handed the records over to Prue, blushing slightly as their hands touched. "Sandra 'Sandy' Martin, born on October 23rd, 1999 died on July 7th, 2007." He said simply as Prue looked at the photo.

"It has to be her," the half-cupid muttered, "if not it's a huge coincidence," she commented.

"How so?" Henry Jr asked heading around the table towards his cousin.

"It says here she was being treated in the children's ward and she was …" Prue trailed off, "being treated for a heart transplant," she said, clearing her throat. "But according to this something went wrong with the transplant," she frowned. "That would explain her anger."

"But transplants go wrong all the time," Wyatt pointed out.

"Maybe something else happened," Emily suggested. "Something that wasn't put in the file," she said, shrugging as she looked at the picture. "And from the picture, it looks like her, it's hard to tell because of the fact she's in colour and not black and white, but it looks like her."

Henry Jr nodded, "when did you say she died again?"

Prue frowned as she flipped the page back, "July 7th, 2007, why?"

Henry Jr frowned, "isn't that when there was that big protest against the hospital?" He asked, "remember, that's why the Children's ward wasn't used for so long. Maybe it had something to do with her?"

Wyatt nodded, "who was her surgeon, maybe he still works here?"

"Um," Prue muttered, skimming through the pages, pausing when the name glared back at her. "It was Dr. Gordon," she whispered, they had been talking to him earlier. He had been _right _there, and they had let him get away.

Caleb sighed, "looks like it's time we talk to the good doctor again," he said looking at Wyatt, "I think it's time to call Chris back." Seeing Wyatt's hesitant look, Caleb rolled his eyes. "You don't have to force him to come back, just tell him we found something and ask him if he's well enough to come back. We wont look down on him if he's not up for this," Caleb stated.

Wyatt sighed, "but Chris will look down on himself," he muttered as he dialled his brother's phone.

* * *

Walking around his apartment, Victor Bennett sighed as he kicked off his shoes and walked into the living room of his apartment and settled down on his worn couch and sighed as he held his coffee in his hands. "What a day," he said simply, rolling his neck back and forth to work the kink out, sighing in content when he heard the intended crack. It had been a long day, and it had only gotten worst when he had went over to Piper's house for supper, and just like she had twenty-three years ago, Piper had told him that something was up with his _surly _Grandson Chris. Meaning, that once again he was put in the boat of finding out what was wrong with the boy, nothing something he liked doing.

Closing his eyes, Victor sighed as he thought of the similarities between this Chris and the Chris that had visited them all those years ago. Sure, he knew they were the same person, or at least he thought he understood it. Chris had been right when he had said that time travel would give you a headache. However, whether he was the same Chris or not, that did not matter to Victor. Well it did matter, there was hardly a day he didn't think of the grandson that had come back to save his family - his brother, only to loose his life to an Elder. And because of that, Victor and his eldest living daughter had something in common. Not only did Victor now hate white lighters, though some were growing on him, he now hated Elders like Piper did. Strange the things that brought people closer together.

All that mattered to him was that Chris, either Chris, was his grandson and he loved him, just like Chris loved him. Or at least, Victor was pretty sure he had lived up to the reputation that he had learned of, but Chris and his other grandchildren always claimed he was 'awesome' so Victor had to believe he was at least doing a half decent job. Yawning, Victor pried an eye open when he heard his doorbell ring. "What the…?" He began as he pulled himself to his feet.

Shaking his head, Victor walked towards the door and opened it, keeping the latch on. However, upon seeing who it was, Victor's face lit up into a grin and he unlatched the door and ushered the young man inside, _speak of the devil, _Victor thought dryly. "Chris," he beamed, smiling at his youngest grandson. "What do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, Piper's request to find out what was wrong popping into his head. But he quickly pushed that aside, there was no proof that Piper had reason to worry. And the fact that she was the family worry wart, other than Chris, he was inclined to believe she was blowing this, whatever this was, out of proportion. Although seeing the worn expression on the face of the now twenty-three year old man who still had his mop of brown hair and Jade eyes, Victor internally winced when he saw the pain that he had saw in the other Chris lurking in _this _Chris' eyes. He had forgotten how heartbreaking it had been, he hadn't seen it in twenty-three years. "Everything okay Chris?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as Chris walked around the apartment a little.

"Yeah Grandpa," Chris said, exhaling loudly as he turned to face his grandfather. "I was just wondering if we could talk," He said simply, his mind screaming at him. _Don't do it Chris, you wont tell anyone else because you don't want to cause them pain. Grandpa doesn't deserve pain either, _his conscience, or whatever it was yelled.

Victor nodded and gestured to the couch, "anytime Chris," he vowed, smiling as his grandson sat on the couch and began twiddling with his fingers - a sure sign that he was nervous. Sitting beside Chris, Victor sighed. "So sport," he said, patting Chris' leg. "Want to tell what this is about? Whatever it is, you have some people worried about you."

Chris smirked and put the pieces together, "mom called you," he guessed, meeting his grandfather's eyes, shaking his head when he saw the grin on the older man's face. "Should've known she would call you sooner or later," Chris sighed, his mind flashing back to when he had seen his grandfather in the past, the time when they had had the conversation about the event - something that thankfully, didn't happen this time around.

"She'll never change," Victor agreed, shaking his head at the thought of Piper. Sighing, he looked at Chris, causing Chris to squirm, he _hated _it when his grandfather had that look, it was like Victor - despite being non-magical - could peer into the eyes of anyone's very soul. "And after this conversation I would like nothing more than to call her and tell her nothing's wrong."

Chris snorted, "Well, if that's what you want to hear, then it's just as well I leave now," Chris admitted, "if you want to call mom, fine, but don't call her and tell her that I'm okay. Because honestly Grandpa, I don't think I am. So, I'll tell you now and stop us both from what-"

"Chris," Victor interrupted, causing his grandson to look at him. "Why do I suddenly feel the need to take you to a batting cage so you can let out all of this … apparent pent up anger?" Victor asked as Chris looked down to the floor so he could avoid his grandfather's piecing gaze. Frowning as his Grandson avoided his eyes, Victor looked at his watch and frowned. Most restaurants were still open, and with that thought he struck an idea. "Hey Chris, I'm starved, and I'm not going to force you to cook for me, so how about we go out and grab a bite to eat, Sport?"

Chris smirked, "as long as it isn't that restaurant we went to before, because I have no intention of eating that lamb!" He said without thinking, but when his mind caught up with his words his conscience began screaming at him. _No, no, no, no, no, no! Grandpa is as bad as Aunt Phoebe, he'll tell! He'll- _"Because I know it was over twenty-three years ago, but I have a bad feeling that stuck-up waiter is still there, and I might not be able to control myself this time. I just might fling him across the room."

Victor snorted at his Grandson's words. "I agree," he said simply, not clueing into what they were talking about. "He was rather stuck up, and you know I'm not fond of magic, but I think I would have allowed you to fling him across that ro-oo-om," Victor said, dragging the word out. His eyes going wide as he looked at Chris again. Stopping mid-tirade, he was pretty sure he resembled a fish out of water as he looked at Chris, blinking confusedly. "Chris," he said slowly, noticing how his Grandson tensed. "Over twenty-three years ago you weren't born yet, how do you….?" He asked, unable to finish the question. If Chris knew about the other time line, that mean either he _was _the other Chris, or his Grandson was to smart for his own good. Something Victor hadn't ruled out just yet.

"How do I know about the other time line?" Chris asked, finishing his Grandfather's sentence. Looking at Victor with pleading eyes Chris started talking - fast. "Grandpa, please don't tell my parents. You know how they are, if they know what happened, if they know that I know, they'll never leave me alone! Please don't tell them," he begged with his pleading eyes. "I don't want to hurt them," realising how that sound, Chris back-peddled. "Not that I want to hurt you, but I needed to talk to someone and get this off my chest because the other time line is affecting how I treat people here. I mean I _know _that Wyatt is good here, hell maybe he takes it to far - but he's not the evil tyrant ruling the world, and dad!" Chris rambled, a small smile on his face. "He was different this time, he was a good father to all of us, and he wasn't absent, he was actually around, but the memories from the other timeline sometime seep through and I don't have patience with them."

Victor nodded slowly as an awkward silence fell over them as he absorbed the knowledge his youngest Grandson was giving him. Chris knew, he knew _everything _that happened in the other timeline. And he said memories, meaning he didn't just _learn _the truth, he had the memories. It was like he had lived two lives. But how long had this been going on? And why hadn't Chris come to him sooner? Victor took a deep breath, but other than that he didn't budge. Instead he asked the only question on his mind. "How long," he cleared his throat. "How long have you known the truth?" He asked, almost afraid to know the truth. But looking at his Grandson's behaviour lately, his mother's worry over him, Leo's fears that something was wrong, Wyatt being more overprotective since Chris was unconsciously pushing him away - it all made sense.

Chris shifted slightly as he glanced at his grandfather from the corner of his eyes - the grandfather that still wasn't moving. "Not long," he said quickly, causing Victor to relax slightly. "I found out the day that Kelsey died," he said quietly. Chris mentally winced, he knew the next question, it was going to be how did he find out. And the way he found out, he wasn't proud of it, not at all.

"How?"

Got it in one, Chris thought dryly to himself. "I was in the Underworld," he admitted slowly, causing Victor's mind to whirl as he thought of all the possibilities he could think of - and he didn't like any scenario. Whether he was magical or not, he would have _someone _bring him down there so he could kill the bugger that had done whatever it was to his grandson. And they would pay. Chris looked away and took a deep breath before looking back and meeting his Grandfather's eyes. "I had been having flashbacks about Wyatt being evil, and they were affecting how I treated Wy, and he didn't - _doesn't ­_- deserve that. So I went to the Underworld to find out what was going on, and I met a demon." He said, wincing at his own stupidity. "And the demon I met, I had met before and he claimed to know what the flashbacks were, so he gave me a potion, and it restored the memories." He swallowed, "but it had some consequences."

Victor frowned and thought back to the day that Kelsey had died, and then it him. "That's what had happened when you passed out," he said simply, watching as Chris nodded. "You were receiving your memories back." Chris nodded again, "but what was causing the flashbacks to begin with?"

Chris' face formed into a scowl. "Destiny," he said bitterly as he leaned his head back and crossed his arms across his chest. "Apparently me saving the world and Wy wasn't enough," he sighed, "apparently _this time around _it's _my _destiny to make sure that nothing happens to Wy."

"But Gideon was stopped," Victor growled, thinking about the _Elder _that had killed Chris - or at least, sort of killed Chris. It was to confusing to think about, his Grandson had _died_, but yet he was in front of him _alive. _With both sets of memories to boot.

"But Gideon was just afraid of Wyatt's power," Chris said simply, shrugging slightly. "He didn't _intend _on turning Wyatt, he just meant to," Chris' voice cracked as it dropped a few octaves. "Kill him," he mind spinning off to the thought of what life would have been like _without _Wyatt - and frankly he didn't like it. "Wyatt turning was only because he was to powerful for _Gideon _to sacrifice, and because of that Wyatt was betrayed of everything that was _supposed _to be good, effectively planting the seed that there was no such thing as good or evil." Chris let out a huff, "and then when the event happened he went completely side ways, and a year later Wyatt was dead and then hello _Lord _Wyatt."

Victor winced, "Piper was the trigger," he whispered, fully knowing what 'the event' was.

Chris swallowed and nodded, closing his eyes as the image of his mother dying in his arms flashed into his mind. "She died, and then Wyatt turned to protect us," he said, tears in his eyes. "He just didn't want to feel that hurt, he didn't want _us _to feel the hurt of loss again," Chris mumbled as though it was one of the hardest things he admitted. In the other timeline, he never would have said that, simply because he didn't believe Wyatt when he said it. Now though, looking back on the other timeline _objectively _Chris could see the method to his brother's madness.

"Oh, god," Victor breathed.

Chris opened his mouth to say something when his cell phone went off again. Frowning Chris pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. "Hello?" He said, talking into the phone as he looked over to his Grandpa who was still processing the information he had just learned. And Chris, he couldn't blame him. Learning of all of this had thrown him to a loop, but as _selfish _as it was, Chris couldn't help but feel a bit of weight being lifted off his shoulders since he had told his grandfather the truth. It almost made him want to tell the others the truth. Almost, but not quite.

"Hey Chris," Wyatt's voice rang from the other end, "hey are you okay? Are you ready to come back? We did some snooping and we're getting ready to go back to the hospital." Wyatt stated, causing Chris to nod despite the fact his brother couldn't see him. "So, where are you?" Wyatt asked tightly, and Chris knew why. He had blocked himself from Wyatt and had his brother on mute, that way his brother wouldn't realise where he was. The last thing Chris wanted was for Wyatt to orb in when he said something along the line of 'Wyatt was an evil tyrant.'

"At Grandpa's," Chris said simply, he wasn't going to lie to Wyatt, not about _this. _This was one of the few things he could be honest about it, besides it was best not to lie when it wasn't necessary. Chris' other memories had taught him that. Taking a deep breath Chris stood up, "do we know what we're up against?"

It was Wyatt's turn to let out a deep breath, "yeah, from what we found out it's most likely a ghost, or as Prue put it 'an equally creepy _thingy_,'" He said in heavy sarcasm causing Chris to snort. "So, you coming?"

Chris looked over to his catatonic Grandpa and nodded, "yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Chris answered as he hung up. Smiling at his Grandpa he sighed and ran a finger through his hair, "something has come up and I have to go," Chris said simply as he gestured to the door. "So, bye."

"Chris," Victor called, looking pointedly at Chris when his youngest grandson met his eyes. "I wont tell your parents," he said simply, almost smiling when Chris let out a breath of relief. "That's _your _job, and it's one that you _will _have to do sooner or later. But I wont tell them."

"Thank-you Grandpa," Chris said sincerely as he went to orb out, and he had dissolved when his Grandfather's voice called him back.

"But-" Victor began, smirking when Chris reappeared in the same spot looking as though he was a deer in the headlights. "When _this _is cleared up, I expect to see you on my doorstep." Victor said firmly, "I understand why you wont talk to anyone else, but I'm not anyone else." He smirked, "after all, talking is what we do." He stated, chuckling when Chris' face contorted into an annoyed expression at the fact that his words had been used against him. He _hated _being backed into a corner. "You and I have some _serious_ talking to do. Besides, you need to get this off your chest. And if you don't agree, I _will _call your mother."

Chris sighed and nodded, knowing his Grandpa wasn't bluffing. That was a threat that only a teacher or Grandpa would use, and Chris was actually terrified of his mother. Not because she had ever done anything, but Piper Halliwell was creepy. "I'll be back," he said, before finally dissolving into blue and white orbs leaving behind a smirking Victor Bennett, who was to say the least, impressed with himself.

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note : **Hey! Well, look at that, Chris broke down and told someone. There you go, all of you wanted someone to find out, so there we go. I liked that scene, it was one of my favourite. hah, Chris' words were used against him. Come on, Chris and Victor were _destined _to be close - so Chris will talk to Victor again. The next chapter will be added in a few days, so be on the look out. And in case you haven't noticed, the Wyatt and Emily one-shot has been added. **Please review.**


	5. Keeps The Doctor Away

**Disclaimer : **Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send my personal hell hounds after you to hunt you down, along with an assassin or two! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I started this one when I was near the end of the last episode, "Any Witch Way They Can," and if you don't read the other stories first, this one wont make sense. -Frowns- or at least it wouldn't to me, and that doesn't take a lot; while I'm not stupid, I can sometimes be slow when it comes to some explanations. Aha, which is kind of true. One time I couldn't remember what a door was called, of all things. And I was like "what's the thing called? The thingy with the handle and the frame," my friends just laughed - and looking back on it, I really can't blame them.

Any input that you have for this series, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x05 : Saved By The Spell.**

**Summary : **While Prue deals with the aftermath of her kiss with Caleb, they all must rush to solve a mystery when mysterious happenings and paranormal activity start up at a local hospital.

* * *

Chapter Five : A Dollar A Day Keeps The Doctor Away

Sighing, Emily frowned as she rested her head on Wyatt's shoulder - something that she was surprised about since he had snapped at her earlier - as they all sat in the waiting room waiting to talk to Dr. Gordon who was performing a surgery, she only hoped that him performing a surgery wasn't something they should be afraid of. Lord only knew what he was up to, and even she, a psychic couldn't look into his future. Huffing, Emily rolled her eyes, and that sucked. "What the hell is taking so long?" Emily whined as her eyes drifted to the wall clock, thirty minutes. They had been sitting down for thirty minutes, and there was _still _no sigh of Gordon, meaning that he had been in surgery for five hours. How long did a surgery take?

Wyatt frowned down at the weight on his shoulder and then his eyes followed Emily's eyes to the clock and chuckled slightly. "Emily," he said slowly. "He's performing a surgery, it's not an exact science," he pointed out. "These things takes time, and if there was any complications then -"

"Oh hush Mr. Med student," Prue hissed from her spot in between Henry Jr and Chris. "Not all of us are getting a medical degree, so excuse us for not knowing the ropes!" She said, her own brown eyes drifting to the clock. "But I agree with Emily, this is ridiculous." She commented, "How long does it take to cut someone open and sew them back up?" She asked, frowning when she felt someone's annoyance spike, and looking at Wyatt's expression, she knew it was he. "What?" She asked innocently, "it's just a question."

Wyatt sighed and shook his head, "I give up, and she's hopeless."

Chris smirked from where he was sitting, only to wince when Prue smacked his arm. "Hey," he said, grabbing onto her wrist and forcing it down to her side, "now, now, there is _no _need for violence." He said calmly, a small smile on his face, causing Prue to huff. "I think what Wyatt was trying to say was that a surgery is a bit more complicated the 'cutting someone open and sewing them back up.'"

Wyatt raised an eyebrow when Prue nodded slowly, "that's what I said."

Henry Jr sighed, "In many more words." he pointed out, "I've learned when talking to Prue it's best to keep to small words and it's probably wise not to make any explanations more complicated than they need to be." He said simply, smirking when Prue went to hit him, but Chris still had a grip on her wrists. "Na na na na na!" He taunted, sticking his tongue out.

Caleb smirked when he seen Chris narrow his eyes, while Prue still struggled. "Careful Henry," he cautioned from his place on the other end of the room, as far away from Prue as he could be. "Keep up like that, and Chris just might let her at you," he pointed out, and after a moment's debating, Henry sobered and leaned back, causing chuckles to sound through the room.

After a few moments of silence, Prue let an impatient groan out of her as she looked up at Chris as she rested her head on his chest. "So Chrissie," she said lightly, smirking a little when Chris narrowed his eyes. "What was wrong earlier?" She asked, "and why were you at Grandpa's?" She asked, her curiosity burning through. Something she shared with her mother, just like Phoebe, Prue didn't like to be left out of any loop and she often had a hard time keeping things to herself. She was the worst person in high school, she was on of those people that knew everything about everyone. It was terrifying really.

Chris shrugged, already hating the fact that he was about to lie to Prue. But then again, he had already lied to Wyatt, his parents, and everyone else he loved, why not Prue too? "I just had a migraine," he said simply, "I forgot to take my medication earlier," he said, lying through his teeth. All his family now knew about his migraines though, thanks to one loud mouth brother, however in this case it was a good thing they knew. "And I went to Grandpa's because if I had went to the manor more than likely I would have ran into one of my parents, and I'm pretty sure that we don't want them to know about this, do we?" Like an energetic child that had been asked if she wanted to go to the dentist, Prue shook her head hurriedly. "And do you think they would have let me come back?"

Prue frowned, "probably not," she agreed, unaware of the fact that Chris was lying to her. Okay, he wasn't telling everything, but that still counted as a lie, just not in Chris' mind. "How long is this going to take?" She whined, looking up to the clock again, only to growl when she realised only ten minutes had passed. "This sucks." She said simply, and she wasn't just talking about how long Gordon was taking, she was talking about her day in general. There were some days when it just didn't pay to get out of bed, and to Prue, today was one of them. Not only was she stuck in this hospital, but she had to spend the day with Caleb, something she hadn't done since … the other night.

"You're telling me," Emily whined.

Chris rolled his eyes, "well you all can stop whining, he's coming." He said simply as his eyes drifted to the tired-looking surgeon as he walked over to them. Upon seeing him, they all stood up, and sighed when he stopped in front of them, a frown on his face as he looked from face to face.

"Hello again," he greeted simply, frowning still. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I had a surgery." He sighed as he rubbed his face in exhaustion, "now, what is this all about?" He asked warily, not liking the looks on their faces. Seeing as they all looked at each other before offering him any kind of response, he wasn't really sure he wanted to know the answer, and the look of dread on some of their faces wasn't helping the dear that was slowly gripping his heart.

"Um," Henry Jr said hesitantly, "maybe we should talk about this in somewhere a little more private," she suggested as she looked around to the waiting room that was filled with people.

"Of course," Dr. Gordon said simply as he gestured for them to follow him as he headed up the hall and walked into an office that had his nameplate on the door. Walking in they were all instantly hit with the smell of hand sanitizer and mints, a smell that made Caleb's stomach rumble slightly, but when everyone looked at him, Caleb simply shrugged. He couldn't help it, he hadn't eaten since this morning. "So," Dr. Gordon said as he sat in his chair. "What is this about exactly?"

"Um, do you remember an old patient of yours?" Caleb asked, sitting up a little straighter "her name was Sandra Martin, she was eight years old, and you might know her a little better by her nickname," he said noticing how the doctor had gone a little pale. "It was-"

"Sandy," Dr. Gordon interrupted, seeing them all nod, he sighed. "Yeah, I remember sandy," he admitted, visibly tensing. "She was in for a heart transplant," he smiled. "She was always a sweet girl, I was only a young doctor when I met her, but I can remember she had all the nurses wrapped around her fingers." He commented, "they would all take turns singing her to sleep at night, I believe her favourite was 'Hush little baby,'" he said, smiling fondly at the memory. Then in the blink of an eye he became serious once more, "now, what is this about? Why did you bring this up?"

Wincing, Emily frowned before she spoke. "You're going to think we're crazy," she muttered to herself, jumping a little when Prue nudged her in the side. "Um, well we looked into it, and with all the weird occurrences going on in the Children's ward, we think that … something is haunting it," she said slowly when she saw the sceptical look on Dr. Gordon's face.

"Like a ghost?"

"More like a vengeful spirit," Chris corrected, frowning when the Doctor looked in his direction. "More specifically we think it's Sandy, and in order to get her to stop, we need to know what happened with her surgery."

"_Subtle," _Henry Jr said to Chris telepathically. "He's right, for her to act out like this, something must have gone wrong, and in the report it only says that there were complications." He said, rushing to explain when he saw a look of rage form on Gordon's face. "What went wrong?"

"You're all crazy," Dr. Gordon said simply.

"Told you," Emily muttered.

Caleb sent Emily a dirty look before speaking. "We may be," he agreed, almost shuddering when everyone else in the room gave him a look of death. "But we're not wrong about this, we can stop this, but we need to know what happened."

Wyatt nodded, "please, tell us what happened so we can stop her before she hurts anyone else."

That did it for Dr. Gordon and he nodded as he looked from all of them, but whatever he was looking for he must have found because he sighed. "It was one of my first surgeries, and it was meant to be simple, it was only a transplant." He took a jagged breath, "but somehow the organ got mixed up with another one and the transplant didn't work." He said simply, "the blood type was wrong."

Wyatt nodded, "her body rejected it."

Gordon nodded, "and I didn't tell anyone what had happened, in the report I said that it was a simple case of the recipient rejecting the heart, it happened all the time!" He defended, "if people knew the truth I would have lost my licence."

Henry Jr frowned at the surgeon's logic as he leaned back. "That would explain her anger." He commented dryly feeling his own eyes narrowing.

"But it didn't end there, did it?" Chris asked.

Gordon shook his head. "Somehow the parents found out, I guess they looked into the whole thing because they were grieving, they were upset," he said sadly. "You wouldn't believe some of the things people do when they're hurt and grieving."

Emily chuckled uncomfortably, "oh believe me," she said dryly. "We would."

Gordon frowned as he looked at them before shaking his head, "well, they found out that the heart that had been given to their daughter was the wrong blood type and they were furious." Seeing all of their raised eyebrows, he nodded. "And it was understandable, but they went to the parents of the other children and started a rally."

"The protests," Caleb guessed.

Gordon nodded. "After that the parents began removing their children from the ward and moved them to another hospital, but the reputation stayed for a while and that's why the ward wasn't used for so long." He sighed as he ran his hands over his face tiredly, "it wasn't until we got new management that people started to bring their children here."

Prue nodded, but there was still some hostility in his voice as she spoke. "But what about you?" She asked bitterly, "apparently you never lost your license," she said simply as she looked around his office. Sandra had died, and the man that had gotten her killed had received a comfortable little office. Hell, if Prue was Sandy she would be pissed too!

Gordon shook his head, "the board ruled it as an accident, I wasn't the one that went and got the heart, so they let me off." He sighed, "but I wasn't allowed to perform a surgery alone for a while."

"Like probation?" Henry asked, and Gordon nodded and went to speak again.

"_Dr. Gordon, you are wanted at the reception desk."_

Gordon sighed as he got to his feet and looked at them apologetically. "Sorry, but I have to go." He excused, "but if you are right about this, please tell Sandy I'm sorry." He said, as they followed him out. "Looking at them, he frowned. "Good luck," he murmured and then he was gone, being blended in by the walking sea of white coats and scrubs.

Sighing, Wyatt looked to the others. "So, now that we know what happened, how do we stop Sandy?" He asked, but he was only met with shrugs, the truth was, no one knew what to say to that. How did you deal with a ghost that was justly bitter?

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth shook her head as Jason sat in the chair and frowned at her, but she could tell from his eyes he was amused. She couldn't take this anymore, he was going to drive her nuts! Okay they had watched the movie without a complaint, but after that everything had went to hell. He had said he needed to go to the bathroom, fine, she told him it was down the hallway and the _second _door on the left. But where had he went? The _first _door on the left - in other words he had gone into her room. And with it, he had seen some things that were not meant for his eyes. "Wyatt!" She yelled, Jason was his charge, he could deal with him. He was lucky to be still breathing! "Wyatt!? Chris?! Henry!?" She called but no one answered her.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked, looking at the younger witch with genuine interest, only to frown when she scowled at him. "I think they're busy, otherwise Wyatt would have come back for me," he pointed out. "He wouldn't leave me here alone with you if there wasn't any need," he said simply.

Ha! Elizabeth rolled her eyes, this was probably some sick sense of torture! Wasn't it bad enough he had been in _her room_? She thought, her mind drifting back to that incident. He had started complaining and then he went in her room 'by accident' and then he cracked up laughing when he had seen her room.

Sure it was a hot pink colour with huge flowers painted on all the walls and it had a fashion Barbie border around the ceiling - but she was intending to take it down when she repainted her room - and he had found it amusing. Jason's amusement had only increased when he had noticed the pile of stuffed animals on her bed - ranging from a huge Eeyore all the way down to a stuffed, neon green monkey that Wyatt had won for her at a street fair. Oh but no, to the measly witch it was down right amusing.

"WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL!" She shrieked, in a voice that she was proud to say caused Jason to cover his ears at the pitch. That alone was enough to lighten her mood slightly, bringing a small smile to her face. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW, OR SO HELP ME!" She continued. "HE'S _YOUR _CHARGE, YOU DEAL WITH HIM!" She pointed out as she fell into a chair. "And will _you _shut up!" She snapped as she glared hatefully at Jason, who frowned at her.

"I haven't _said _anything!" He defended, and at the rate it was going he figured it was safe to say that all members of the Halliwell family were insane.

"You don't _need _to _say _anything!" Elizabeth snapped, "I'm an empath," she said simply, narrowing her eyes when Jason frowned at her. Growling at the fact he didn't even have a decent knowledge of powers, she looked to the ceiling. "Which means I have the ability to tap into people's emotions, and since it is the latest power I have received I can't control it, meaning _your _pessimism is going to drive me insane!"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"YES!" Elizabeth exclaimed. He's not that dumb after all, she thought snidely as she rolled her eyes. "But you can't," she pointed out as she pulled herself into a sitting position as she continued to glare at the ceiling. "WYATT, HE'S _YOUR_ CHARGE, YOU CAN'T JUST DUMP HIM ON ME!"

Not getting a response, she growled when several demons shimmered in.

"Great," she said simply, diving towards Jason and pushing him to the floor when an energy ball flew at him and he made no effort to move. Honestly, didn't people get the idea that energy balls were bad?

* * *

Watching the group of sic from the shadows, Sandy Martin stepped out of the shadows and watched as they walked up the hall. "You don't want to help," she said sadly, frowning as they continued to walk, then her eyes hardened. "That's fine," she sneered, "I don't need your help! You want me to go away?" She shrieked, "you want me to face my fear again? Then I think it's time you face your fears!" She shouted, then she let out a piercing scream causing all the glass around her to shatter as she disappeared into black smoke again.

**Author's Note : **There we go, the charge is annoying the hell out of Elizabeth, I think I feel sorry for her. Well, we're almost done this story. Well, not exactly, there is 6,7,8, and 9 left. But we're getting there! Slowly. And you wont believe this, once again I have the last chapter written and the other ones only started. -Sigh- I couldn't help it, I knew how I wanted it to end, so I had to write it before I forgot. And well, this is becoming a habit isn't it? So, what do you think the ghost is going to do, and what do you think their fears are? **Please review! **


	6. Awaken The Fears

**Disclaimer : **Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send my personal hell hounds after you to hunt you down, along with an assassin or two! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I started this one when I was near the end of the last episode, "Any Witch Way They Can," and if you don't read the other stories first, this one wont make sense. -Frowns- or at least it wouldn't to me, and that doesn't take a lot; while I'm not stupid, I can sometimes be slow when it comes to some explanations. Aha, which is kind of true. One time I couldn't remember what a door was called, of all things. And I was like "what's the thing called? The thingy with the handle and the frame," my friends just laughed - and looking back on it, I really can't blame them.

Any input that you have for this series, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x05 : Saved By The Spell.**

**Summary : **While Prue deals with the aftermath of her kiss with Caleb, they all must rush to solve a mystery when mysterious happenings and paranormal activity start up at a local hospital. R&R

* * *

Chapter Six : Awaken The Fears

Emily rolled her eyes as she walked through the corridors of the hallways, much to her dismay - alone. She hated hospitals; she hated even being in them. To find the ghost however, they had all agreed that it was best to split up, Emily huffed. "Cover more ground my ass; they just want to make me suffer!" She crossed her eyes, how the hell was she supposed to know where Sandy was? It was not as if she had her own built-in ghost detector!

"But do they care?" Emily asked herself aloud as she heard the papers posted to the bulletin board move. "No, no they don't." She said as she frowned. "It'll be easier to find her if we split up," she said in her best Prue imitation. "All we have to do is find her, that's all! They say! Well I hate to break it to them, but I haven't seen a single ghost!" Emily muttered, "Haven't heard a single _boo _either!"

"_Boo!"_

"AH!" Emily jumped when she heard the voice behind her and she quickly whirled around and frowned when nothing was there. "This sucks," she said simply as she placed a hand on her pounding heart. Taking a deep breath, she looked around. "Sandy, is that you?" She asked, not caring how crazy she looked then. "If it is, I'm not here to hurt you, okay?" She asked, not getting an answer, she rolled her eyes. "This is so stupid," he muttered.

"_This is my home, go away!"_

Emily blinked once, twice and then again before nodding. "Okay, I'm not going crazy," she whispered to herself and looked around, only to jump when she seen Sandy standing in front of her, a neutral expression on her face, but her eyes were anything but. Her eyes held a look of true hatred and … well, evil. "Sandy!" She exclaimed, "um, hi! Uh, okay sweetie," she cooed as she couched down to the girl's level. "I'm not here to hurt you; my friends and I are here to help you."

Sandy's face contorted into one of anger as her eyes narrowed. _"No you don't!" _She yelled, _"You're on the doctors' side! He killed me, why are you helping him and not me?" _She demanded, her voice rising._ "I'm the one that needs help, because of him I can never go home!"_ With that, she held out her two hands causing all the loose objects in the area to fly up the hall as a gust of wind came.

"No!" Emily denied, "We're not on his side, we just needed to know what happened to you," Emily said calmly as the sheets of paper continued to fly around the hallway. "And we couldn't find you, so we had to go to him." She said simply as she walked towards the ghost, "we want to help!"

"_Stop lying to me!" _Sandy screeched, sending Emily flying as another gust of wind came. _"All everyone ever did when I was alive was lie to me! Dr. Gordon said he would take care of me. That was a lie! My parents said that we would be happy again after my surgery. That was a lie! Everyone lied to me!"_

Taking a deep breath Emily pulled herself up so she was sitting down and frowned as she looked at Sandy, "well I'm not lying to you. We want to help." Seeing Sandy raise her hands again, Emily jumped to her feet. "Now you listen to me young lady!" She scolded, sounding much like an upset Piper. "I have had enough of this foolishness; you can't go around killing people or haunting the hospital. Yes, what happened to you was a mistake, and it was terrible, but it is no reason to go after innocent people." She pointed out, "build a bridge already."

"_I can do whatever I want, I run this place! This is _my _home."_

"I'm dealing with spoiled youngster," Emily muttered, "I know this is your home," she said sweetly. No need to piss off the ghost. "This is all you know, but that doesn't mean you have to attack all these people. They never did anything to you, most of those doctors are long gone, sweetie." Emily pointed out, "We checked, how many of those doctors are still around?"

"_One."_

"But it wasn't his fault, he only did the transplant. He had no way of knowing that someone had mixed the heart up."

Sandy frowned as she headed towards Emily. _"Not waking up, that was my greatest fear. They all told me I would wake up, that I would be okay, but I wasn't! I had to go through my greatest fear, and now it's time you go through your hidden fear!" _She yelled, raising her arms once more and sending Emily into a wall.

* * *

Henry Jr frowned as he walked around his mother's apartment, and from the amount of people it was her annual Christmas party. Who would have thought Paige would turn out like that? Everyone had always had Piper pegged as the picture perfect wife. Shaking his head, Henry Jr frowned. He was supposed to be at the hospital, he knew that. But he couldn't orb out.

"What the hell?" He asked as he walked up the hall, only to freeze when he heard sobs. Frowning, he followed the sobs, only to stop when he heard the sobs coming from Callie's room. It used to be her and Ana's room, but when he moved out Ana took his old room. Wondering whether of not he should walk in or leave her alone, he shook his head. "The hell with it," Henry Jr said simply. He never kept his nose out of their business before, so why start now? Besides, if anyone hurt his sister, they were in for it.

Opening the door, Henry Jr frowned when he saw Callie curled up in the middle of her bed in a foetal position holding her teddy bear tightly as she sobbed. "Callie?" He asked softly, but it stuck out like a sore thumb in the silence that filled the room -causing Callie's sobbing to cease as she jumped. "Are you okay?" He asked as he entered her room without permission.

"No," Callie admitted as she sat up and made room for Henry Jr on her bed. "Why are all guys so terrible?" She asked, she looked at Henry. "You're a guy," she pointed out, causing Henry to raise an eyebrow. "I mean, why do all guys lie?" She asked.

Henry Jr frowned, he didn't have an answer to that one. Sighing, he merely nodded and smiled when he noticed that Callie had made room for him to sit down. "Room for one more?" he questioned.

Callie frowned when she noted he never answered her question. "It's a free country, and you're you." She said simply as she looked up at him briefly before turning away. "Not like you listen to me anyway, I believe you once said I was the youngest baby sister so I'm supposed to listen to you."

Taking that as a confirmation, Henry Jr sat down beside her. "So, why are you in here crying?" he asked, deciding to make the first move. Callie and Ana were polar opposites when it came to this. Ana would start babbling about it right away, but he had never been in a situation like this with Callie before. So, it was better for him to make the first move. "You okay?" He questioned.

Callie shrugged in reply. "I've been better," she said, her voice a little husky.

"Do you… maybe… want to… talk about it?" Henry Jr ventured.

"Not really."

"That's okay. We can just sit in silence."

Five, four, three, Henry Jr began to count down. It was only a matter of time before Callie began talking - she couldn't keep her mouth shut for too long. Two, one. "What are you doing here?" Callie asked.

"Um, I don't know," Henry Jr admitted. "I thought I'd come check on you though. So, what's wrong?"

"I found out that guy Ana hooked me up with was only interested in my body." She said, more tears began running down her face as the full scale of what she had learned hit her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And here I was actually thinking that he was a nice guy who wanted to get to know me. Who I could go out on dates with and share jokes with, and just be with." She sighed heavily. "It's always been Ana that was good at talking with people, but I guess I was just hoping that a guy was interested in me and _not _Ana."

"Hey, if that's what the guy thinks," Henry Jr began, "he's an ass." He said simply as he draped his arm around his sister's shoulder and pulled her close to him. "Guys usually lie to girls to get in there bed," seeing Callie's look, he shrugged. "Hey, I'm just telling it like it is. Not all of us are like that though; the guy for you is out there."

Callie snorted, "ugh, Henry?" She said slowly, "what makes you think _any _guy will make it past you and dad and Wyatt and Chris and Grandpa and Victor. And then you have to think about mom and-"

Henry Jr laughed, "don't worry. You'll meet a guy that makes it past us someday." Hearing her sniff, she shifted in his arms and cuddled into him and he rubbed her back. "So, do you want me to castrate the guy?"

"No, I'll be fine."

Henry Jr nodded, but on some level, he could not help but think he had failed as a big brother. It was his job to protect her and Ana, and not just from demons, but from people too and all the other troubles they would have to face. Looking down at the sleeping Callie, Henry shook his head. "I'm sorry," he whispered. His fear had come true. He had failed as a brother.

* * *

Prue took a deep breath as she felt a weird … floating feeling course through her body. Squinting her eyes shut, she muttered to herself. "Not again," she pleaded. The last time she felt like this she had ended up in Oz. if she heard _one _more person going 'follow the yellow brick road' she would snap and kill them. When they had gotten back from Oz she had tried to burn the movie, but Emily had already hidden it. Emily had claimed she had known it was going to happen, which in turn caused Prue to be pissed. Stupid psychics. Sometimes that power just sucked.

Feeling her feet securely below her feet securely below her, Prue took a deep breath but made no movement to open her eyes. She was scared - no, down right petrified - of what she was going to see. Nevertheless, hearing a clicking sound, her body tensed. "Hello passengers, we are now 37, 000 feet up, and it is now okay for you to unbuckle those seatbelts." A perky voice said, causing Prue's eyes to snap open and she was met with the shape of a perky flight attendant wearing a huge smile. "In a few moments you will be able to buy a beverage or a snack, and the pilot would like me to tell you that there appears to be some turbulence up ahead, but it is nothing to worry about." She clasped her hands together, "well, lets work together to make this a good flight!" With that, she closed the blue curtain that closed the kitchen area off from the rest of the plane.

_No, no, no, no, no, NO! _That seemed to go repeatedly in Prue's mind. Anything but this, this was terrible. This was mean and vindictive, she didn't know how she got on this plane, but she wanted to get off. Demons, fine! Pissed of ghost, she could deal with them too! Hell, send her to Oz again. Prue looked out the window, saw how high they were, and whimpered, anything but flying.

People often teased her; however, this was a rational fear. She was not like her cousins, she did not have the luxury of orbing out if the plane was to go down. If the plane went down, she went done. She had to get out of here. Swallowing she looked to the left of her and smiled at the old woman beside her and took a deep breath. Holding onto the arms of her seat, Prue closed her eyes. _Just a bad dream. _She thought simply. _This is not real._

Feeling the plane shake, Prue squeaked in surprised and closed her eyes tightly. _This is not happening. It is only turbulence. _She thought to herself, taking a few more deep breaths only to sigh when the plane stopped shaking. "Nervous flyer?"

Prue jumped as she looked to the old woman beside her and smiled sheepishly. "That obvious, huh?" she asked, fear shining in her eyes. Seeing the woman nod, she let out a breath and nodded. "Yeah, I hate it." She swallowed, "being this high in the sky is not how I want to spend my time." She said simply, and I am not supposed to be here, she silently added. She was supposed to be in the hospital helping the others find Sandy, not on the plane. Then again, how did she _get on _the plane?

The old woman nodded sympathetically, "ah, my dear husband used to be the same way." The woman said simply, "Hubert used to have nervous sweats and everything," she shook her head as a small smile appeared on her face. "It got to the point I had to give him something to make him sleep and then have one of the crew help him onto the plane." She sighed, "He used to sleep through the whole flight," she clicked her tongue. "But I'm sorry dear; I don't have any on me at the moment."

Prue smiled slowly, "no problem," she said through clenched teeth, her smile falling when the plane began shaking again. "So, your husband," she began as she gripped the arms once more. "Did he ever get over his fear of flying?" She asked.

"No, I'm afraid." The woman said simply, "he was on a flight to New York last year to visit our son," she said, wiping away a tear. "The poor dear had a heart attack when they were still a half an hour away from the airport." She chuckled humourlessly. "Such a way to go since he was afraid of flying, right?" She asked looking at Prue, seeing Prue's wide eyes she frowned. "Oh look," she said, "I made you even more afraid," she patted Prue's hand. "You'll be fine." She said simply.

Prue nodded as the plane stopped shaking. "Excuse me," she said standing up and heading back to the bathroom. Smiling at the flight attendant, Prue rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. "Wyatt!" She hissed, looking up to the ceiling. "Chris?" She called, "Henry!" Not seeing the familiar blue and white orbs that almost all of her cousins' possessed, she sighed. "Caleb?" She called out reluctantly, but even then, the ripples never appeared.

Tapping her foot, Prue gripped the door handle as the plane began shaking _again_. "What is going on with this flight?" She demanded shaking her head; she put her mind back on task. GETTING OFF THIS PLANE. "Aunt Paige?" She called, aunt Paige never let her down before. Surely, she would orb in right away! The orbs never appeared. Prue huffed. Paige was probably with a charge, which made sense to as why she could not hear her.

"Daddy?" She tried; she had to get off this plane. Moreover, her dad, he would not let her down. Even if he were with a client, Coop would heart in when she called. He would be here in a heartbeat! She knew it. No one appeared. "Anyone would be fine," she hissed. "It could be good for nothing Elder for all I care!" She hissed. "Someone just better here and get me off this plane!" She warned.

Not getting an answer, Prue opened to door only to frown when she saw the flight attendant in her face - literally. "Is everything okay?" She asked in her annoying, perky voice. One that made Prue want to shut her up. How could anyone want to be on a plane all the time like that? How could she be so calm knowing that this plane could crash at any moment? "Honey you're looking a little pale," she commented.

Prue shook her head, "no, I'm fine." She insisted as she headed to go back to her seat. As soon as she moved though the plane began, shaking again and Prue went up against the wall and held her breath, narrowing her eyes at the flight attendant that just stood there and smiled at her. "This can't be normal," she muttered.

"Oh it's perfectly normal, honey." The flight attendant assured, "now, the turbulence should be over soon," she said simply. Prue narrowed her eyes, _for how long? _"So, why don't you take a deep breath and go back to your seat?"

Prue narrowed her eyes into slits and frowned at the flight attendant as she sent her a withering glare. "I'm fine," she snapped as she headed back to her seat. Seeing a teenage boy looking at her, Prue sent the glare his way. "What are _you _looking at?" She asked rudely. So rudely that the boy's mother sent her an annoyed look and muttered something about Prue not having any manners.

Squeezing into her seat, Prue took a deep breath. "I'm okay," she said simply. "I'm fine," she told herself as she leaned back in her seat. "Are you sure you don't have any of that stuff that you used to give to your husband?" She asked the woman beside her, the one Prue _knew _was looking at her intently.

"No dear, are you _sure _you're okay?" The woman asked.

Prue nodded as she opened her eyes, "I'm fine," she said simply, her eyes going wide when she seen Sandy. "What is she doing here?" She wondered out loud, seeing the woman's look she got to her feet. "Excuse me," she said as she headed back towards the door. Pulling the curtain over she frowned at Sandy, "what the hell are you doing here?" She demanded, frowning at the ghost.

"_Came to see if you were enjoying your flight."_

Prue narrowed her eyes at the girl's question. "You put me here," she declared, seeing a smirk appear on Sandy's face, she rolled her eyes. "Get me out of here," she demanded, "take me back!" She ordered.

Sandy shook her head. _"__I can__'__t, not yet. I__'__m not done with the others.__"_

Prue's heart skipped a beat. "What are you doing to them?" She demanded, going to grab Sandy's arm, but she only grasped air. Stupid, damn ghosts. "What did you do?" She questioned, her eyes widened, "please don't hurt them. They never did anything to you." Prue paused as she thought that over, "_I _never did anything to you." She pointed out.

"_That's the problem."_

Prue frowned, "what?"

"_You didn't help me," _Sandy said simply. Waving her hand, Prue struggled to move, but she found she was not in control of her own movements as her legs carried her back to her seat. _"Enjoy the rest of your flight!" _Sandy called. _"What's left of it."_

Prue huffed as her legs forced her into her seat. "I hate you," she muttered. Seeing the woman's look, she shook her head. "Not you," she assured, "I hate …" she trailed off. "Never mind," she said. Looking to the back again, she frowned when she saw the curtain was now open and Sandy was smirking at her, her hand on the door. Prue felt her eyes go wide. "NO!" She screamed, causing the other passengers to look at her in concern, others in fear. "SANDY DON'T!"

It was to late. Sandy already had jerked the door open, sending it flying back where it hit the right wing and took half of it away. Hearing the beeping sound, Prue jumped when the oxygen mask fell in front of her. Instantly she pulled it onto her dace and got into the crash position as the plane went into a nosedive.

_This can't be the end. _she thought to herself.

* * *

"Did Someone get the plate off the car that hit me?" Emily asked, cringing as she pulled herself to her feet and rubbed the back of her neck. _I need to get Wyatt to heal that later, _she thought as she looked around and then her eyes widened. "If she wants all of us to go through our fears then…" She trailed off. "CHRIS! WYATT! HENRY!" She shouted, pacing around the white room she was now in. and she meant white! The floors, the ceiling, the walls, it was _all _white, and truth be told if Emily was being honest it reminder her of a mental institution. "Well, I very much doubt my fear is me being crazy," she mused. "I know I am."

"But mommy!"

Emily froze when she heard the familiar voice. It wasn't real, she told herself. Despite her thoughts though she turned around and felt her breath stop in her throat as her surroundings shifted into her childhood home and she saw an eight-year-old version of herself standing there.

"Mommy!" (Young) Emily whined, why wasn't her mother listening to her? She wasn't normal; she had already known that, she was part witch. She could see things - things that didn't make any sense to her. Things that she shouldn't be seeing, but the problem was what she saw, it usually came true.

"No Emily," Natasha stated sternly, walking into the kitchen ignoring how her daughter was following her. Her husband wasn't leaving her, they weren't having any problems, so why her daughter was insisting he was, that was beyond her. It was probably some television show that had her imagination going into overdrive.

"But it's true!" (Young) Emily protested, "I know it is!" She yelled, "I know daddy is going to leave us! I know it, but why is he leaving?" She demanded, tears springing into her eyes "is it because of me?"

Hearing the heart-broken tone in her daughter's voice, Natasha turned around and looked at her daughter. Crouching in front of her, she brought her hand up to her daughter's face and wiped the tears away. "Sweetie, you're daddy isn't going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"I Promise"

Emily felt her breath hitch in her throat. That was the only promise her mother had ever broken to her. She had seen things since she remembered, but she had only told Wyatt, at least until she was eight she had only told Wyatt. That had been when she had woke up with tears in her eyes, a likely reaction to someone waking up knowing that ones father was going to leave them. Six months, that was all it had taken. A short six months later, her father had left.

"It was your fault he left."

Emily froze and turned around and stared at the older woman in shock. There, starring at her with a look of pure hatred was a woman with short, curly, blonde hair and brown eyes - ones that were identical to Emily's. "Mom?" She asked her eyes wide with surprise as she saw the older woman walk towards her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that your father left because of you!" Natasha Simms raged as she advanced on her daughter, "me and him we happy until you came into the picture. Neither of us was ready to be parents, but he was against getting rid of you!" She shrieked, "I never wanted you, I was completely ready to have an abortion!"

"No!" Emily whimpered as she covered her ears with her hands. "No, no, no, no it's not true. This isn't real," she murmured to herself. "This isn't real; you're not my real mother. My mom loves me, she never wanted to get rid of me," Emily insisted.

Natasha snorted, "I only kept you because your father wanted you, and then look what happened!" She snapped, "You drove him to leave and I got landed with you!" Her face softened when she saw Emily shaking her head back and forth, muttering comforting words to herself. "Awe honey," she cooed as she crouched beside her daughter, almost smirking when she seen Emily's stained cheeks. "You've known it was true all along, you knew that he left because of you. You saw it before hand, you asked if it was because of you, and I had to lie to you." She said simply, "I couldn't tell you that that was the truth."

Emily sniffed as she remembered what Sandy had been talking about. She had said everyone had always lied to her, and now she was finding out her mother was lying to her. Blinking, Emily wiped the tears away from her cheeks and looked at her mother with sad eyes. "Was any of it real?" She asked softly, "did you ever love me?"

Natasha Simms sighed and shook her head. "No," she answered simply, smiling at her daughter as more tears streamed down her face. "I. Never. Wanted. You." She said, putting emphasis on the words. She was going to get through to her daughter. She was determined of it.

"THEN WHY DID YOU KEEP ME?" Emily demanded, as she got to her face. "If you never wanted me, why did you keep me? You did have to!" She pointed out, "If dad was the one that wanted me, then why didn't I leave with him when he divorced you?" She asked, the thought of leaving back then scared the hell out of her though. If she had moved back then she never would have been friends with Henry, Caleb, Chris, Kelsey … Wyatt. That scared her.

"Emily, Emily, Emily," Natasha chided as she shook her head. "Think long and hard," she said simply as she got to her feet. "I may be a psychic too, but my powers are nowhere near as strong as yours. You can see days, months, possibly years into the future, me?" She scoffed, "I can _sometimes _see _one _day into the future. I had to keep you around for your powers, and being with your father would have ruined you. Think about it, surrounded by all of that love? It would have set you up to believe that the world was fair, I _had _to have you. Someone had to teach you the reality of the world."

Emily frowned, what she was describing nothing her mother had done. It was the opposite. Her mother had told her that though bad things happened, the future could always brighten. It was always darkest before the dawn and all that jazz. "You're not my mother," she said simply. She was back on her previous train of thoughts. It wasn't her mother, this was Sandy's doing. "My mother loved me; she never blamed me for my dad leaving." She insisted.

Natasha sighed, "Is that so?" She asked, seeing Emily nod, she smirked. "Well if that was the case, then why didn't I ever look at you the same again?" She asked. "You know it's true, after your father left I never looked at you quite the same way." Emily's eyes went wide once more, "I used to look at you like something was wrong with you, and guess what? I was right."

Emily shook her head as she fell to her knees, now that was true. She remembered that much. Once the divorce was final, her mother never looked at her the same way again. Maybe there was something wrong with her. That would explain so much. Her father leaving, her parents hadn't been having problems until she began asking about her vision - about why her father was leaving. Maybe she had caused him to leave. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, not noticing the tears streaming down her face. "I never meant to, it was all my fault."

* * *

Chris huffed as he walked through the corridors of the hospital, at least that was what he thought it was. That was what it had been when he had begun walking around, but now nothing but white surrounded him. "This is worst than Up There," he muttered as he shook his head. "Okay, if I was a ghost that was pissed at the hospital and was taking it out on everyone, what would be my next move?" He asked.

"Talking to yourself, baby brother?" A voice asked, causing Chris to jump and whirl around only to let a breath of relief out when he saw Wyatt. Wyatt chuckled, but there was something different about his voice. "Sorry," he said simply, but Chris frowned at his tone. It sounded like Wyatt didn't mean it, it didn't sound like his brother. "So, do _you _know what the hell is going on around here?" Wyatt asked as he looked around and gestured to the white that was … everywhere.

Chris gave his brother a wary look before shaking his head and sighing. "No, I don't know where the hell we are. One minute I was walking around the hospital, next thing I knew I was walking around in all this white," he stated, his face contorting into a look of disgust. "But wherever we are, something tells me that Sandy is behind it."

Wyatt nodded, "have you come across anyone else?" He asked.

Chris shook his head, "no, you're the only one I've seen." He admitted as he watched Wyatt clasp his hands behind his back, something _this _Wyatt never did. Brushing it off, Chris sighed. _They__'__re the same people, it makes sense for them to have some of the same qualities. Overbearing being one of them. _"What about you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow when Wyatt looked at him with a confused expression. "Have you seen anyone else?"

Wyatt shook his head, "no, you're the first one I've seen too," he stated. "As soon as the walls began changing I got the hell out of there and began looking for the rest of you." Seeing Chris' smirk, he rolled his eyes, "yeah I know. I'm a little overprotective sometimes," he said, rolling his eyes when Chris smirked and began looking around.

"Sometimes?" He asked as he paced the white room. "Okay, Sandy put us in here. But she wasn't a witch," he said, tilting his head to the side. "At least not to our knowledge, so that means we have to look at this as just a ghost. Now, it isn't uncommon for a ghost to have the abilities to move things, make contact with others and all that, that's where the idea of a haunting came from." he frowned, "and with years of practice I guess something like this could be possible, but that would take a lot of power," he said to himself. "And a ghost's power usually comes from anger, and from what happened to her, Sandy must be sitting on a lot of rage." He scrunched up his face. "So, the question is, how do we get out of here?" he asked, turning to look at his brother. "What do you think?" He asked, seeing Wyatt starring off into space, he frowned as he walked towards his brother. "Wy? Is something wrong?"

Wyatt let out a jagged breath and looked up at his brother. "Yeah," he said shortly as blue eyes met green. "There is," he commented, and before Chris could ask what it was, Wyatt held out his hand and formed an energy ball and hurled out his brother, not giving the younger witch a chance to deflect it. "You're pissing me off."

Chris coughed as he looked down at his stomach and placed his hand one it, "that hurt," he muttered as he looked down at where he was hit as he slouched up against the wall. He looked up at his brother, "what the hell was that for?" He demanded as he slowly pushed himself up to his feet. "What the hell has gotten into you?" He questioned, not really knowing if he wanted to know. He didn't like the look in his brother's eyes; it reminded him to much of _him_.

"Nothing has 'gotten into me,' Chris!" Wyatt retorted as he rolled his eyes. "I have never been better," he admitted as he walked towards his brother, an evil smirk on his face. One that didn't belong on the face of his brother wearing the blue jeans, tan jacket and old sneakers. This was the expression that the black clad _evil _brother had once worn. Something that didn't sit well in Chris' mind.

"Then what the hell was that for?" Chris demanded as he stood five feet from his brother, not keen in moving forward, but at the same time, his heart would not allow him to back-up. Wyatt would never hurt him, but with that thought in mind Chris' eyes darted down to the blood slowly seeping through his shirt, and suddenly he felt himself second-guessing that thought. "Because I hate to break it to you, but overprotective brothers usually don't throw energy balls at their little brothers," he pointed out, as he looked intently at his wound.

"And younger brothers usually don't betray the older one."

Chris froze. "What?" He rasped out as he looked up at his brother, but he didn't like what he saw. Instead of the laid back, overprotective brother that was more often than not dressed in jeans and old t-shirts in front of him stood the evil overlord. Malice and black clothes included. "Wyatt?" He asked, his eyes going wide.

Wyatt smirked, and Chris was forced to watch as Wyatt's eyes darkened as malice appeared in them, and then his hair grew longer into the long curls as his lips curled upward into a sneer. "I haven't felt this good in my life," he commented as he held out his hands and clenched his hands as he took in his darker shades. "I like it," he said simply, looking up at Chris, and the expression alone caused a shudder to go through his body.

Chris frowned and tensed as he looked at his brother, and all the instincts from the other timeline surfaced in his mind. _Get out of here; get out of here before he hurts you again. Back up!_ Chris, however, couldn't move. "Wyatt, this isn't you." He pointed out, his voice wavering slightly. "You can fight it, don't let this control you. You're not evil."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "There's no such thing as evil," he sneered. "And there is no such thing as evil. I have risen above that, I have seen the way as some like to call it." he said simply, "I am no longer blinded by the good vs. evil morass," he stated, sending a flashback into Chris' mind. "It's about time I saw the truth," he admitted as he snorted and glared at his brother. "I would have seen it a lot sooner if _you _hadn't gone back and _ruined _my life."

Chris' mouth dropped as he stared back at his brother. He ruined _his _life? What about Wyatt ruining his life the first time around, or better yet, how did Wyatt know about the other timeline? Once Chris found out what had turned his brother _this _time, whoever it had been was going to get a swift kick in the ass. "I ruined your life," he said disbelievingly. "What I did was to save you."

The older of the two snorted angrily, "save me?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes and took a step closer to his brother, the anger burning brightly in his blue eyes. "You didn't save me; there was _nothing _to save me from. You only prevented me from living up to my full potential; you prevented me from completing my destiny!" He roared, waving his hand out and sending Chris into a wall. "I'm the next king Arthur; you knew it was my destiny to resurrect Camelot!" He pointed out, "you had no right to destroy my empire!"

Chris rolled his eyes and a looked of frustration appeared on his face as he tried to explain things to his brother - as calmly as he could. "Yes, that is your destiny, but what you had built in the other timeline was far from Utopia, Wyatt! In this time you will have your empire, but it will be ruled the right way - by a leader that wasn't, or isn't corrupted by evil."

"I'm not corrupted, I can't be. Good and evil are concepts that don't exist."

"Yes they do, and I know there have been people who have blurred the lines, people that have done the wrong things for the right reasons, and there have even people have done the right things for the wrong reasons - but you're not one of those people. You _are _good, you were destined to be good. And going back in time, _dying _for you - it was all worth it. I saved you, and if my life was the price, I would gladly pay it again."

Wyatt narrowed hit eyes an inch, to the point they were nothing but slits. "There is no such thing as good and evil, that path is pointless and will only lead to pain and death. You _know _that. Power," Wyatt smirked, "that's all there is, that's all it's about. Why can't you just accept that as the truth?"

"Because it's not the truth."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Yes it is, and the sooner you accept that, the easier it will be. It is time you accept things for the way they are and allow me to rule things as I see fit." He huffed, "to allow me to have the future you _stole _from me."

"I can't do that," Chris said stubbornly, "you're not evil."

"I know I'm not," Wyatt agreed. "The very concept doesn't exist." He pointed out as he walked over to his brother, and despite his mind's pleas, Chris was unable to move. "All I want is my rightful future, and if you continue on like this, you're only going to get you ass kicked by your big brother."

_What else is new? _Chris thought to himself, but he shouldn't have allowed his mind to roam like that. He should have kept focused on what was going on around him, because the next thing he knew Wyatt had his hand in and iron grip, and then flipped his _younger _brother over onto the floor. "Get off," he snarled as he tried to get up, but those thoughts were stopped when Wyatt placed his boot onto Chris' stomach and dug it into his open wound, causing pain to run through the half-Elders body.

"Because you asked me to?" Wyatt sneered as he leaned down towards his brother, "I don't think so. I don't take orders from you," he pointed out. "I don't take orders from everyone, now," he said slowly as he took his foot off his brother. "You're going to pay for betraying me back then, and for betraying me now." He hissed, clenching his hand into a fist as he lifted his brother into the air. "I trusted you in this time, you've told me everything our whole lives, why not about this?" He asked, "why not about the memories? Were you afraid that I would turn, or were you afraid of me?" He questioned.

"I'm … not … afraid … of you." Chris choked out, fighting the thoughts that were surfacing in his mind, but this Wyatt was right. He had told his brother everything, the only secret between the brothers was the one of his memories - but the thought of telling Wyatt seemed wrong in his mind. He couldn't do it, he wouldn't do it. It would hurt his brother, but he was not afraid of his brother. Not in this timeline, and not in the other. The thought of Wyatt turning again though, Chris didn't even allow his mind to go there.

"No, but you betrayed me." Wyatt replied indifferently, "in the other timeline I was all you had left, I was the only one left that could care for you." He pointed out, "Leo," he spat, "never cared about you. He never wanted you."

Chris closed is eyes as he held back the tears as he heard the truth in his brother's voice. That was cold, even too cold for Wyatt. Wyatt had never sunk that low, he never would. _It isn't real, _Chris thought simply. There was truth in the words, but the fact that it had been Wyatt to say them convinced him that this wasn't real. An illusion that was all it would, Wyatt would never say that to him. No matter how true it was.

"You betrayed me this time around," Wyatt continued, "just like you betrayed me there, it seems to be the only thing you're good at!" Wyatt snarled. He held out his palm and it glowed a blue hue while Wyatt charged another energy ball. "I don't …. need you," he hissed.

Chris swallowed. _I don't need you. I _don't_ need you. I don't need _you. _I don't _need _you. _That sentence repeated repeatedly in his mind, "without me," he choked, struggling for air. "You'd be alone." He pointed out, his hands grasping his throat as Wyatt increased the pressure on his telekinetic hold.

"Better than fearing today is the day you betray me again," Wyatt replied. "And I'll never be alone, I have the others. The only one that fails to see my logic is you. You are the one content on following the witches before us by entering an early grave. You don't understand."

"Wy…"

"Good-bye, Chris. I just wish you could have accept it. This is my destiny. I am meant to be this way, there are some things you just can't change." Wyatt said simply as he released the energy ball and allowed it to collide once again with his baby brother, and once it collided with Chris' stomach; a smirk appeared on his face. With the job done, the surroundings around the two shifted back to the hospital corridor where Chris laid on the floor, bleeding from his wound. Then, Wyatt's body shifted back into a shorter frame, into the form of sandy and she smirked.

"On to the next one," she said simply as she faded away.

Seeing the ghost fade, Chris took a pained breath and felt his body curl up into some odd form of a foetal position. "Wy…" he called again. He had known that what he had seen wasn't real, but it was one of his greatest fears. So that was what he was banking on. Sandy was making them live one of their greatest fears, and if they got hurt in their 'fear' then they got hurt for real. And to him, that sucked. "Wy… it's … not real." he only prayed that even now his bond with his brother was strong enough.

* * *

Caleb frowned as he walked around the white room, "this sucks." He said simply, "okay Caleb think." He paused in his pacing and frowned, "okay, C squared isn't here to help," Caleb said, smirking at the name he had called Chris as a teenager. It wasn't his fault! The kid was a nerd back then … still was.

"You were walking," he said slowly, "and then the walls all shifted and then the next thing I know the walls change and I'm in this white void." he frowned, "so, no doubt in my mind that Sandy is behind this, but what is she doing?" He asked.

Hearing someone whimpering, he froze. "What the…" he trailed off and broke off into a jog towards the sounds, only to freeze when he saw Prue. "Prue," he whispered in shock at the sight of Prue sitting down on a couch throwing pictures into a bin where fire could easily be seen.

That was when the place shifted into Prue's apartment and it was easy to see that this was a few years later, the place was more mature, and from the looks of things Prue had recently held a baby shower. There was baby clothes and toys everywhere. "Why did you do it, Caleb?" Prue sniffed and looked up at him, "why?" She demanded.

Caleb frowned, he was at a loss. He didn't know what was going on, but Prue was mad at him. Well, at least that was the same here. "Do what?" He asked, but that seemed to be the wrong thing to say because Prue waved her hand and sent him flying backwards. "Prue!" He said sternly as he pulled himself to his feet. "WHat the hell has gotten into you?" He asked.

"What the hell go into _me_?" Prue hissed, "what the hell got into you?" She demanded as she got to her feet and stalked towards him. This wasn't the Prue he knew, this wasn't the sweet part-cupid. This Prue was different, her hair was shorter, but her face looked worn. Her eyes were also red and pffy - she had been crerying. Whoever had made her cry was going to pay.

"What do you mean?"

Prue rolled her eyes, "you really don't knoe?" She asked in a disbelieving voice. Seeing Caleb shake his head, she sighed and rubbed her face tiredly. "I can't do this anymore, Caleb." She said simply. "Six years ago when we had that night after we llost Kelsey, we got together." She asid simply, "and you swore you would never do this."

Caleb frowned, _six years ago?_

"You swore you would never hurt me," Prue continued as she looked up at him with hatred in her eyes. "You swore to me, but when did that change?" She asked, "when did you become like him?" She demanded.

"Like who?"

"COLE!" Prue yelled. Caleb flinched, and Prue shook her head as she began pacing. "You know what he did to my mom, you know how he turned into the Source - he let his demon side loose. He was half demon," she said through clenched teeth. "Just like you, but I over looked that." She snorted angrily, "God I must have been stupid. All you demons are the same," she shook her head. "It was only a matter of time before your demon side won over." She sighed sadly, "I was just to blind to see it coming."

Caleb's eyes went wide, he would never let that happen. He had sworn years ago he would never let his demon side loose. Then he thought about it, Cole had probably sworn the same thing when he fell in love with Phoebe. "Prue, I don't know what you're talking about." He said honestly.

Prue snorted, "you wouldn't." She said simply, "you haven't been around recently to know what I'm talking about." She sighed, "Caleb you've been gone for three weeks. _Three weeks. _And you were in the Underworld!" She narrowed her eyes and a vase was thrown into the wall. "Damn it," she hissed as she looked at the broken porceilin. "Caleb," she said slowly. "I think you should leave, you're not safe to be around when you're letting your demonic side take over."

"Prue that wont happen!" Caleb insisted. He wouldn't let it, that was his deepest fear. Being like Cole, hurting the people he loved. The Warren line had trusted him from the beginning, and after all the trouble his father ahd went through to save him from that life - Caleb couldn't let it free. He wouldn't. "I would never betray you all like that."

"You did!" Prue snappred. "And I can't do this anymore. I thought you were different than Cole, I knew how mom felt when he turned." She laughed, "and she warned me. When you asked me to marry you," she said, causing Caleb's head to perk up. He and Prue as a couple? They could make it work? "That day," she continued. "She warned me, told me all about how she thought Cole was the one for her, and about how she felt when he became the Source and she was _forced to vanquish him._ But you know what?" She asked, "I told her not to worry. I told her that you weren't Cole, that you would never be. Who was I kidding? It was only a matter of time before that side won over."

Caleb covered his ears with his hands. "No," he whispered. This would never happen, this was a trick. This was Sandy's doing. It had to be. "It's not true," he said simply, "it's impossible!" He exclaimed, looking up at Prue with pleading eyes. All he saw was a glimmer of sympathy, something that looked like love, and worst of all, he saw fear. "Please Prue, it's not true!"

"Mommy?" A voice called from the door and Caleb turned to look at the little girl in the door way. She looked to be about three years old, and looked almost identical to Prue. The three year old stood a frown gracing her delicate features. She had Prue's colouring and her bouncing raven curls, dimples, but it the eyes that had caught Caleb's attention. The child had brown eyes, but they weren't like Prue's. they were the wrong colour to be like Prue's, they were however like his.

"Yes, sweetie?" Prue asked, but she never took her eyes off of Caleb. "What is it?" She asked, "aren't you supposed to be in bed now?"

"When's daddy coming hom-" the child never got to finish her sentence, instead she noticed the man standing in front of her and her face broke out into a huge smile. "DADDY!" She shouted as she ran towards Caleb and wrapped her arms around his knees and hugged his legs. "I misses you."

Caleb's eyes went wide, but he couldn't believe it. He and Prue were married, and they had a daughter. _their daughter. _yet he had given that up to let his demon side out? That didn't make sense to him. He had always wanted a family, and if it was destined to be with Prue - he could live with that.

"Caitlyn," Prue said, bringing Caleb out of his thoughts. "I need to talk to your daddy, can you please go to your room?" She asked, but it was an order. Caitlyn knew it was. "I'll be there in a minute, but I need to talk to him."

"Otay mommy," Caitlyn said tightening her hold on Caleb's legs. "Love you daddy," she whispered before releasing her hold on his legs. "I love you," she said, and with that she shimmered to her room, causing Caleb's eyes to go wide.

Prue rolled her eyes, "she's your daughter," she said simply. "Her being able to shimmer shouldn't' surprise you _that _much," she said. "Leave," she said. "I can't do this. You're evil now," she sighed. "No, no you're not." She disagreed with her own words, "you _are _a good man. But I will not put her through this. You are a threat to her every moment you let your demonic side rule you. I can't put that at risk. Leave. Now."

"Prue-" Caleb began.

"No Caleb, you're a demon. You're evil," Prue pointed out. "You've always been evil, you will always be evil. It would be better for everyone if you just stopped fighting it." She said as she stalked out of the room. "Come back again, and I will be forced to use the vanquishing potion," she said as she placed it on the shelf before heading after _their _daughter.

"It wont happen," Caleb whimpered as he fell to his knees. "I'm not evil," he said, "I swear I'm not." With that the surroundings became the hospital again and Caleb stayed there and cried, trying to ignore the voice in his head. "I wont be evil."

"_You already are."_

* * *

Wyatt shook his head as he found himself walking through the manor with no memory of how had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was walking around the hospital for Sandy, and then the next thing he knew he was walking through his childhood home. However, in all his years as a witch, Wyatt had learned that it was best not to question these things. Not if you weren't sure you wanted to know the answer, but Wyatt froze in the parlour when he saw it.

Blood.

There was so much blood.

It was everywhere, all over the couches, the walls the floors, and looking down, Wyatt saw it on his own hands - literally. "What the hell?" He muttered out loud as he looked around. There were scorch marks marking all the walls and the furniture, at least what was left of it. What wasn't scorched black was in pieces, tiny pieces. Then all the pieces fit - "demons." He said his eyes going wide as he whirled around and bounded up the stairs two at a time. "MOM! DAD! MEL!" He called as he ran up the steps.

Reaching his parents' room first, Wyatt barged in without a second thought, and what he saw made his veins run cold. "Mom, dad," he said, his voice thick with emotion as tears sprung into his eyes. There his parents laid, in there bed looking peacefully asleep in there beds, and if it wasn't for the scorch marks marking their chests, they could have easily been asleep. "Bastards," he muttered. They hadn't even had the decency to fight them; they had killed them in their sleep when they were defenceless.

He couldn't stop and check on them though as his mind flashed to the other occupant of the house. "Mellie," he whispered fearfully as he whirled around and ran past his old room and Chris' old room and right into Melinda's room. Barging into the bright, yellow room his breath hitched in his breath as he seen her lying in her bed, her eyes unfocused and glazed over as she struggled to breath. "Melinda," he whispered as he ran over to his sister and lifted her off the bed and then slowly fell to the floor, holding her in his lap. "Mellie, hey you're going to be okay." He promised as he went to heal her, but the glow didn't appear. "What..?" He questioned, he didn't understand. It worked every other time, why not now? If _anyone _appeared then and began sputtering about it being her time, he would kill them! With or without his magic. If it came down to it he would strangle them with his own hands.

"Wyatt?" Melinda asked, her eyes no longer glazed over as she peered up at her brother and smiled sadly at them. "I didn't see them coming," she said simply, "I managed to blow one into the next world though," she said cheerfully as she began coughing. "Wyatt," she said slowly, "are mom and dad okay?" She asked.

Wyatt shushed her as she brushed the hair from her face, "they're fine, Mel," he said, lying through his teeth. This was his greatest fear, going home to find his family hurt or dying. The worst part was the fact that there was nothing he could do about it. "They're just checking the house, making sure no one else is here or hurt." He smiled, "mom's on a rampage."

"Sounds about right," Melinda whispered as she took a pained breath and closed her eyes. "I'm cold," she whined, and instantly she felt Wyatt tighten his hold on her and pull her closer to his body. Smiling when the heat flooded into her body, Melinda sighed. "Thank-you, Wy."

Wyatt frowned at the statement, it was so wrong. She was dying! She was dying and he couldn't save her, but here she was thanking him. That was wrong, she shouldn't be thanking him. This was his fault, he hadn't been here to protect them. This was his fault. His fear was coming true. "I'm so sorry, Mel."

"You have …. Nothing … to be … sorry … for," Melinda insisted with what little life she had. "This wasn't .. your fault." She pointed out, "you can't be here all the time." She whispered as her eyes began closing again, "everything happens-"

"Say everything happens for a reason and I'll kick your ass." Wyatt warned, frowning when he felt Melinda's body go limp against his own. Fear striking him he pulled his sister away from his body, stared into her eyes, and shook her shoulder. "Mel?" He asked his voice straining. "Come on Mel, I was only joking." He said, tears pooling in his eyes. "No," he whispered, "no, not yet." He murmured as he held her closer. "Mel, just hold on a little longer."

"Wy," Melinda choked as her eyes fluttered open and she starred into Wyatt's tear filled eyes as he looked down at her. "I…" she trailed off and Wyatt leaned down closer so he could hear her pain filled whisper, "I love you." she coughed, "this wasn't your fault."

With those final words, Melinda Victoria Halliwell died. Shaking his head as Melinda's body went completely limp against his body, Wyatt let his tears spill from his eyes and he pressed his face into her hair and inhaled the scent of her strawberry shampoo. "I love you too." He whispered, rocking her back and forth in his arms. "I'm sorry."

Wyatt didn't know how long he sat there rocking her body, but when he heard a loud creak come from the attic his whole body tensed and he looked up to the ceiling. "You'll be avenged," he whispered into Melinda's ear and then he lifted her up, placed her on her bed, and closed her unseeing eyes before he walked out of her room and then made his way up the stairs to the attic. He did not know if his powers were working, he did not know what he was going up against, but it did not matter. All that mattered was the thing that killed his parents and his sister.

Entering the attic Wyatt froze when he saw the familiar black cloak. He should have know, the Source. Who else would have been bold enough to attack like this? "You," he snarled, his lips curling up into a sneer. "You son of a bitch, I'm going to kill you!" He roared as he stalked towards the Source.

The Source smirked and turned around to look at Wyatt, "funny you say that." He commented, "Emily said the same thing when she walked in to find me finished off the half-demon and your brother," he chuckled as Wyatt froze and his eyes went wide before narrowing into slits. "You're all alone Wyatt," he said simply. "I haven't' killed the others yet, but it's only a matter of time." seeing Wyatt's look he shook his head in mock disappointment. "Now Wyatt, you really didn't think the body count was going to begin and end with Kelsey, did you?"

Grounding his teeth together as he glared at the Source, Wyatt replied. "No," he said so low _he _could barely hear it as he spoke. He couldn't think about what the Source had just admitted to. He couldn't think about all his family being gone. Not now, he had to avenge them. Moreover, to defeat the Source he needed a clear head. Taking a deep breath, he looked away. "Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"It's all about power; it's as simple as that." The Source said simply. "And I want dominion, but that wont happen with you all around. So I took action, I got rid of my competition so now I have my chance. But don't worry, when I'm done I promise to turn the manor into a nice museum to show the world about the great power you all came from." He said looking around the attic, "the power you posses." He looked Wyatt in the eyes and icy blue eyes met icy blue eyes. "The power I defeated.

"So it's all about power," Wyatt commented, shaking his head at the Source logic. The idea of the manor being turned into a museum for people to gawk at sounded so wrong in his mind, and it made him sick. "So," he said slowly, swallowing to keep himself from throwing up. "Whoever has the most power wins, is that it?" He asked, but he knew from his last confrontation with the Source that they were evenly matched.

"Very good, Wyatt." The Source said, clapping slowly as he applauded the Twice Blessed. "You are so much better at this game than Chris was, he didn't like that answer." He said simply as Wyatt threw him a loathing glare. "Emily,' he said, shaking his head as a sick smile appeared on his face. "She didn't like that answer either," he admitted, almost dancing with glee when Wyatt gritted his teeth.

"Neither do I." Wyatt growled, the hold that his hear held on his heart growing as he stared at the Source. The Source had already admitted to killing his parents, his siblings and Caleb, and threatened to kill the rest of his family. But he didn't say what he had done to Emily, and that scared him. A part of him didn't want to know, but another part needed to know. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Emily," Wyatt growled.

"Ah, the sweet psychic," the Source sneered, licking his lips causing anger to surge in Wyatt. "Well, she's around." he said vaguely. "However I don't think it is best to rush that reunion," he said, "now, how about this? You go on and live your merry little life, I take over the world, and you look in the other direction?"

Wyatt narrowed his eyes. "I think you know me better than that."

"Damn it, you were doing so well!" The Source said as he sent Wyatt a grim look and waved his hand - effectively sending the Twice Blessed witch flying into a shelving unit. "So, how does it feel?" He asked when he heard Wyatt groan and attempt to get up. "Knowing that _you _- the might Twice Blessed - couldn't save his dispictavle family?"

"Got back to hell," Wyatt hissed as he held out his hands and sent a blast of energy at the Source - effectively shattering the window - but the Source flamed out before it could hit him. Getting to hi feet Wyatt readied an energy ball in his hands and waited for the Source to flame back in. a few seconds later, the Source didn't disappoint. The sight that Wyatt saw made his blood run cold. "No," was all he whispered.

"You know, I was thinking she would be more difficult to deal with," the Source admitted as he lifted the body up higher and forced her head in the direction of Wyatt, "but it appears that spirit isn't everything." He smirked, "I told you it was all about power, and while she _is _powerful, offensive powers just arent her thing."

Wyatt swallowed and took in the battered woman in front of him. The Source had one arm around her shoulders to keep her up right and he was using his other hand to hold her chin - forcing her gaze on him. What he saw, it made Wyatt want to be sick, that wasn't the Emily he knew. Her broken body was bruised, and dried blood was all over her body, and from the looks of things it had come from several open wounds she had on her body. Even her eyes, they were empty as she watched Wyatt. "You bastard."

The Source smirked, "that I am," he agreed as he threw Emily to the floor, laughing when she coughed and tried to get up. "What can I say?" He asked as he watched the psychic try to get to her feet. Meeting Wyatt's face that held a look of disgust and hatred - all directed towards him - the Sourec smirked. "I said she had a lot of spirit."

Wyatt gazed into Emily's familiar face, ignoring the smirk on the Source's face. At least for now, all that mattered was Emily. He had lost everyone else, he couldn't lose her. "Emily?" He called, smiling sadly when her head turned slightly in his direction, but she made no sign that she knew who it was. Her face usually lit up when she saw his face, but now her expression was stony, and her face was lifeless. "I'm going to get you out of here."

The Source smirked, "I wouldn't make promises I cant keep," he said simply. "You also told Chris you would be there to protect him," he pointed out. "Where were you when he was calling your name?" He asked, "out with a female companion perhaps?" He said, almost dancing when Emily winced at that. "He put up a hell of a fight, you would have been proud of him, Wyatt." Seeing Wyatt lock his jaw, he decided to lpough on. "And Miss Simms, too. The moment I killed Chris in front of her though," he shook his head. "The fioght left her," he said simply. The Source sighed, "if only they had liked that answer. I _almost _felt bad. Almost."

Wyatt went to attack, but was propelled back as the Source sent him across the room. But that wasn't stopping him from getting his shot in. while he was being thrown through the air Wyatt charged an energy ball and hurled it at the Source - effectively hitting the Source off guard. Which in turn sent him flying into the opposite wall.

Coughing, Wyatt slowly got to his feet and went to attack the Source again but he had Emily in his grasp - hit hand securely on her throat. "Don't!" He shouted, "she has nothing to do with this. Your vendetta is with me and my family, not her. Let her go." He tried to bargain, but the Source's blue gaze was cold. It was really cold, even for him.

"You made me do this."

Then it was like slow motion, the Source held out his hand and conjured an Athame and then plunged the blade into the psychic's chest, causing Emily's eyes to widen in pain and shock. "No!" Wyatt yelled as the blade was retracted from Emily's body and then she was released from the Source's grasp and she fell to the floor. Bloodied.

Blood.

Wyatt felt like he was going to be sick.

Blood.

There was so much blood.

There was so much blood that it was the only thing in Wyatt's mind. He didn't notice the Source flame out, and he didn't notice that his legs were carrying him to Emily's side. Kneeling beside her, Wyatt held back the tears as he lifted her into his arms. His injuries didn't matter, only Emily. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Not … your … your fault." Emily said slowly.

"Yes it is."

"…_.Wy…."_

Wyatt froze when he heard the familiar voice drift around the room, in his mind. "Chris?" he called, looking around for his brother. His brother was dead though, the Source had said so. He couldn't even sense his brother, that mean he couldn't be alive. Smoething in his mind told him that he was though. It would take more than a surprise attack from the Source to kill his brother, and looking down at Emily, Wyatt's mouth formed a thin line. It would take more than that to kill Emily too, he decided as he looked at the now limp body. Caleb - he had been with them also. Three of them against the Source … it wasn't likely all of them would be killed.

"_Wy …. It's …."_

Wyatt frowned, "what Chris?" He called looking to the ceiling, "What is it Chris?"

"…_not real…"_

Wyatt frowned, 'it's not real.' that was what his brother had said, so closing his eyes, Wyatt held Emily tighter to him and swallowed. It wasn't real. This wasn't real. He trusted his brother and if Chris said this wasn't real, this wasn't real. He had to believe in that. Chris had never lied to him before.

Feeling the room around him shift, Wyatt frowned as he looked down and saw that he was once again in the hospital, alone. Looking at his body he winced seeing that his injuries was still there, he breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that Emily's bloody body was gone, and opening his mind - a smile appeared on his face when he sensed all his family. They were all fine. Even then though something was amiss, there was something in the back of his mind telling him something was wrong.

"Chris." He whispered and orbed out, not once seeing Sandy in the shadows starring at him with pure hatred. He didn't have time, he had to help his brother and then the others. There was no time - he could sense them all. If they weren't hurt, they were in distress. There was no time to waste. They had to know it wasn't real.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : **Hey, I'm sorry about the wait, but it was the holidays and I went to visit my family and I didn't get a chance to update. And it was killing me, I knew this was going to be a long chapter before I even began writing it, but I couldn't start it. Then I didn't get back until last night, so I had to write this all today, but then I had to work on this thing for school. I know, it's the holidays and I still got work! But here we go, the seventh one is going to be up in a few days. Here my favourite one was Chris' dear, although Prue's made me laugh. I plan on having this story done by the beginning of next week sometime. Promise! _Happy New Year!_ **Please review.**


	7. In Shadows Of Darkness

**Disclaimer : **Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send my personal hell hounds after you to hunt you down, along with an assassin or two! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I started this one when I was near the end of the last episode, "Any Witch Way They Can," and if you don't read the other stories first, this one wont make sense. -Frowns- or at least it wouldn't to me, and that doesn't take a lot; while I'm not stupid, I can sometimes be slow when it comes to some explanations. Aha, which is kind of true. One time I couldn't remember what a door was called, of all things. And I was like "what's the thing called? The thingy with the handle and the frame," my friends just laughed - and looking back on it, I really can't blame them.

Any input that you have for this series, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x05 : Saved By The Spell.**

**Summary : **While Prue deals with the aftermath of her kiss with Caleb, they all must rush to solve a mystery when mysterious happenings and paranormal activity start up at a local hospital.

* * *

Chapter Seven : In The Shadows Of Darkness

Elizabeth frowned as she looked at Jason. "You stay here," she hissed, seeing his look she narrowed her eyes. "You would only be a liability if you attack them, and they want _you_." She pointed out, "stay here or I'll give you warts right now." She threatened as she jumped to her feet and approached the demon and prepared to attack him. "Sometimes I wish I had more offensive powers."

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth floated into the air using her levitation and kicked the demon square on the side of his head, causing him to fly back. "What's the matter?" She taunted, "Can't take me? A _pathetic _teenager with _no _offensive powers," she snorted. "Some demon you are."

"You should learn to keep your pretty little mouth shut," the demon sneered as he held out his hand, readied a fireball, whirled it at Elizabeth, and hit her on the arm sending her to the floor with a thud. "You know," he began as he advanced on Elizabeth, "when I heard that the Twice Blessed had left his charge in the care of you - the youngest and weakest of your generation." He shook his head. "A part of me didn't want to believe it," he said simply. "However, I'm sure the Source would be pleased with me." He said simply readying another fireball, "especially once I drop your cold body off to him, I'm sure he'll give me a fine payment. Too bad you're not stronger; you're so weak that you're almost not worth the effort."

Elizabeth's eyes flashed dangerously as she glared at the demon, and glaring at him she got to her feet, ran at him in fury, and threw herself at the demon, tackling him to the ground and punching him in the face. Something that her mother had taught her.

The demon shoved her away and glared hatefully at Elizabeth as he touched his lip and noticed it was split. Damn witches. Then he snarled and backhanded Elizabeth across the face and sent her flying across the room where she smashed into a wall and slid to the floor, disoriented.

"Pathetic," he sneered. "A Halliwell witch," he pointed out, "and you can't even vanquish me."

Coughing, Elizabeth reached into her back jean pocket, pulled out a vial, and watched as the demon heading towards where Jason was hiding. Holding the potion firmly in her hands, Elizabeth sat up quickly, hurled it at the demon, and smirked when it hit him. Blinking, she watched as the demon turned around with a snarl on his face as the potion bottle crashed harmlessly to the floor.

"Oh," Elizabeth said, scratching the back of her head. "That's not good."

"At least the rest of your family can put up half decent fights," he commented. "Or haven't you ever wondered why they _never _let _you _join them. All your cousins, your _sisters _they have at least _one _offensive power," he snorted. "But you…" he let the comment hang. "You are nothing to them; all you are is a liability. You cannot stand sitting around, but if you were to help, you would only endanger them. They would be too worried about anything happening to the sweet little _baby _of the family! If anything, killing you would only help them out."

Hearing that, Jason stood up.

"Leave her alone!" Jason demanded as he waved his hand to the right in a quick jerk, so fast that the demon did not have time to register the witch's movement before he was flung across the room. He was afraid of his power, which was the truth. However, the demon telling Elizabeth she was nothing, he did not get along with her, but no one deserved that. It also hit a nerve with him. No one was nothing, no one deserved to be treated as nothing. "You want me?" He questioned, "Come and get me," he snarled.

"Jason!" Elizabeth hissed when she realised what he was doing. Seeing the demon turn all of his attention on Jason, she got to her feet. "Jason," she cried out, horrified, when the demon threw him into a wall. Running over to his side, she narrowed her eyes and placed a hand on his arm. "Do not give him the opportunity to get you." She advised, "The last thing I need is a pissed off Wyatt on my hands."

"I don't care," Jason snapped, "I'm older than you." He said as he sent the demon into a wall again.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "and I'm the one baby-sitting _you._" She pointed out, a smug smile on her face. Seeing Jason get to his feet, she sighed. "_Just like you I hate green peas, so shut up and freeze_!" She chanted, almost laughing when Jason froze in mid-step. "Who needs Aunt Piper's freezing power?" She asked as she got to her face as she turned back to the demon.

"Awe how cute, protecting your boyfriend?" The demon cackled.

Elizabeth clicked her tongue and regarded the demon with wary eyes as they circled each other like predators. "He's _not _my boyfriend," she snarled as her gaze hardened and she placed her hands on her hips. "Why do you want with him?" She asked her voice low and cold.

"Or what?" The demon challenged, "You'll torture me?" Seeing Elizabeth actually consider the idea, he shook his head. "With what?" He questioned, "You'll torture me with powers you _don't _have?" He snorted, "Face it, I was right earlier. You _are _worthless to your family."

"But I can still vanquish you," she pointed out. Seeing the demon frown, she dropped to the floor, grabbed an abandoned potion, and rolled it towards the demon as one of his fire balls flew over her head. Hearing the cracking of the potion, Elizabeth almost jumped for joy when fog immediately began covering the room. "And you," she said slowly, "can't fight what you can't see."

Hearing the demon growl as he sent energy balls in every direction, Elizabeth smirked.

"Tell me why you're after Jason, tell me who sent you and I may just make your vanquish painless!"

The demon snorted, "Your family really thinks they can stop this," he commented. "Stop _him_. Killing the pathetic witch was only the first phase, they cannot win. You can't win. You are all on the _losing side_," he commented as he looked around the fog. Hearing something slam shut, he tensed, but it was too late.

The demon grunted as he was sent to the floor as Elizabeth punched him in the face. "You're wrong," she said as she towered over him. "We always win; it's you that's on the losing side."

The demon nodded, "there may be truth to your words," he agreed. "But how many people have your family lost before they won?" He questioned, smirking when Elizabeth froze and glared at him. "How many innocent people lose their lives when you fight?"

"A few," Elizabeth said, her voice choked with emotion, she hardened her eyes. "But more demons die," she said as she embedded an Athame into the demons chest, an object he had not seen before it was in his chest. "Welcome to the count," she said as she pulled the dagger out and watched as the demon erupted into flames. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around at the mess. "This is ridiculous," she commented. "Do they _always _have to destroy the house?" She asked.

Jason, who was still frozen, did not offer any response.

Elizabeth nodded, "you're right," she agreed. "They do. _Let the object of objection be but a dream and cause the scene to become unseen._" She chanted and watched as the room repaired itself. She looked at Jason, "you wont tell anyone, will you?" Looking at the frozen Jason, she nodded. "Didn't think so," she said as she headed over to the window and allowed the remained of the fog to leave the apartment. "Now," she said as she looked over at Jason. "_I hate listening to you talk, but I return to you your ability to speak and walk._"

Unprepared for the sudden feeling in his body, Jason fell over and looked up at Elizabeth from where he was sprawled out on the floor. "What the…?"

"I warned you," Elizabeth said as she rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

Wyatt didn't even process that he could very well be exposing magic at the moment - he was to busy getting to Chris. Orbing in, he froze when he saw Chris slouched up against the wall holding his stomach and Wyatt's fear came back to life as he imagined Melinda in his position. "Chris," he called as he crouched down beside Chris and held his hands over Chris' wounds. Seeing the wound stitch together, he sighed and almost jumped for joy, but he settled for breathing in relief. "Chris, hey are you okay?" He asked as his brother's Jade orbs opened and looked at him.

Chris coughed, but nodded anyway. "Yeah, it was Sandy." He said simply, swallowing as he realised his voice was scratchy. "She must have done something to make our fears come to life, which must have been why we were having hallucinations." He frowned as he looked at his brother who was smirking at him, "um, Wy?" He asked uncertainly, "what's with the smirk?" He asked, but concern overtook his mind as he noticed the state Wyatt was in. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked seeing Wyatt's wounds, he kinked an eyebrow. "Do I want to know what your fear was?" Chris questioned, but thinking about how Wyatt was, Chris was pretty sure that he had a pretty good idea what Wyatt's fear was.

Wyatt chuckled as he helped Chris to his feet, "you think I'm in bad shape?" He questioned disbelievingly as he looked at Chris, "did you not notice the state you were in?" He asked, knowing that Chris was going to be okay, Wyatt could poke fun at him. He sighed as he shook his head, "how do you get yourself into these situations?"

Chris sighed, "Just lucky I guess."

Wyatt frowned as he looked into his brother's eyes and seen the look. Not _a _look, _the _look. That look was the one that had appeared in his brother's eyes when he had woken up - the day that Kelsey died - and since that day that look hadn't disappeared. "Chris," he said slowly, studying his brother's eyes Wyatt sighed. "Chris," he said again, "are you sure you're okay?" He questioned, his eyebrows creasing in concern. "You know that whatever your fear was, it wasn't real, right? It isn't going to come true."

Chris looked into his brother's eyes and flinched slightly when a flashback came to the surface of his mind. It wasn't one from the other timeline though, it was from this one. A promise that Wyatt had made him.

_A seven-year-old Chris walked though the manner and sighed as he walked into the kitchen and sat across from his brother Wyatt who was reading one of his schoolbooks. Sighing, Chris stretched his arms forward, rested his head on one, and watched his brother. He had a question on his mind, but it was not one he wanted to ask. It wasn't one he _should_ ask. He didn't know why, but even though his mother and aunts had struck a deal with the demons a few years ago, some still attacked. That was enough to scare him._

_Not able to take it anymore, Chris sighed. "Wy?" He asked quietly, looking intently at his brother as he glanced up from his book and look at him._

"_Yeah?" Wyatt replied, frowning at the look on Chris' face. "What do you want?" He asked._

"_Is mom and the aunts gone after that demon?" Chris asked, a few days ago at Ana's birthday a demon had shimmered in and attacked, no one got hurt, but it still made the parents edgy. He had gotten away, and the moms were all missing. Something told Chris they had gone after the demon. The attacks happened so rarely that when they did happen, they wanted to be sure it was over._

_Wyatt frowned and nodded, all thoughts of his book gone. "Yeah, Chris." He shrugged, "the thing attacked us, and you know how mom and them are." He commented, "When something attacks us they go after it, they do it every time." _

_Chris nodded, as Wyatt went back to his book. "But Wy," he said again, "what if they don't come back?"_

_Wyatt looked up from his book again, frowned at Chris, and noticed the fear in Chris' eyes. "They will come back Chris," he assured. "They always do," he pointed out, and Chris nodded._

"_But what if they don't come back _this _time?" Chris asked, unable to let the question go. "It's dangerous that's why they go after them, they're afraid they'll hurt someone." He pointed out, "What happens if they get hurt when they're gone? What if something happens to them?"_

"Nothing _is going to happen to them!"_

"_But what if it does!? Who will take care of us?"_

"_I will."_

_Chris frowned and raised an eyebrow at his brother. "You'll take care of us?"_

"_Yep," Wyatt said as he looked back down at his book._

"_Why?"_

_Wyatt sighed and looked back up at Chris. "Because you're my family," Wyatt said simply. "You're my _little _brother; it's my job to protect you." He smirked at Chris, "and I'll always look after you." He patted Chris' arm, "now scoot, I need to look this over. If I fail this test, mom said she's binding my orbing."_

_Chris snorted, "nice knowing you." He said as he got to his feet and ran up the stairs to check on his dad and sister, Melinda._

"_Yeah you too-" Wyatt paused. "Wait … Chris!" He yelled once his brother's words sunk in. "I'm not going to fail it!" He called, shaking his head as he heard his brother's laughter, he frowned. "Annoying brat," he muttered. However, what he had said had been true, he would always protect Chris. That was what big brothers did._

Chris smiled at Wyatt, "I know that." He said, they would never lose Wyatt. He wouldn't stand back and watch it again, he knew the signs. He wouldn't let Wyatt go that far, not if he saw it coming. That future wouldn't happen, Wyatt wouldn't become that. His fear would never come true, he knew that. Still, the idea of it scared the hell out of him. He smirked, "not when I have my big brother Wyatt looking after me, right?"

Wyatt smirked, "damn straight."

"Have you seen anyone else?" Chris asked.

"No, not yet. You were the one I sensed injured, so I came to you first, how about you?"

"No," Chris said, frowning as he looked around and voices began ringing in his head and he looked at Wyatt and frowned when he noticed that Wyatt's was wincing. "The others," he said simply. "You get Henry and Emily," he said. "Henry will be able to heal you, and I wont have a chance to get through to Emily." Chris rolled his eyes, "stubborn psychic," he muttered, "I'll get Caleb and Prue." He stated, orbing out before Wyatt could object.

Wyatt nodded slowly, "okay then," he said as he looked around to look for anyone that was coming. Not seeing anyone, he sighed and orbed out, and in a nick of time. Just as the blue and white orbs dissolved, Dr. Gordon walked into the hallway and frowned when he saw the few orbs and scratched his head. "I'm seeing things," he muttered as he walked on. "This is crazy." He shook his head, "no," he disagreed. "I think _I'm _going crazy."

* * *

Prue rocked back and forth, as she sat in the hallway up against the wall, but her fear was still playing in front of her. "It's not real," she whimpered, covering her ears with her hands. "Chris, Wyatt, Henry," she choked, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Someone come get me," she said. "Caleb."

Chris orbed in and looked around the hospital, "okay Prue," he said slowly, looking around for his cousin. It was getting late, looking to the window, Chris frowned. This hadn't planned to take this long, and once this was over he was heading straight to his Grandpa's house. He couldn't deal with any of the confused looks or looks of concern tonight. He was heading over to Victor's he knew what was happening to Chris - he wouldn't judge. Not that the others would, think he was crazy, sure. Nevertheless, he could only deal with telling so many people at a time. In addition, he was too frustrated to open up to anyone else. "Where are you?"

His fear had injured him, what Prue's had injured her, or worse? The thought scared the hell out of him, terrified him.

Hearing someone whimpering, Chris frowned and ran down the corridor and his breath when he saw Prue and ran to her side. "Hey, hey Prue," he said as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's Chris," he said, "okay, it's not real. Listen to me Prue, whatever you're seeing, it isn't real. It's just a hallucination, but to come out you need to believe that. You need to come out of it on your own," He said.

"I can't," Prue whimpered.

"Yes, yes you can, Ladybug."

"No, I can't!"

"Prue listen to me," Chris said, "I can't help you out of this one. I know I promised you that I would always be there to pull you back from the edge even if you were at the bottom of the cliff, but I can't come in there and help you." He sighed, "I want too," he said as he covered Prue's hands with his own and pulled her hands away from her ears. "But sometimes you need to save yourself."

"I can't," Prue hissed, "I don't know how."

Chris sighed; something told him this wasn't going to be easy. "Of course you have to be one of the most stubborn people I know," he muttered under his breath. "Okay, Prue you need to tell me what you're afraid of." He said.

Prue gripped her eyes closed tighter. "Don't feed me any of that 'you have to face your fear' bullshit," she hissed, before she whimpered again. "NO!" she screamed, "no Sandy, no don't. There are innocent people on here," she cried.

Chris frowned, "Prue," he said, gripping her shoulder. "What are you afraid of? What is your hidden fear?"

"Planes."

Chris frowned. Had she just said … Chris blinked. "Planes?" He repeated a hint of amusement in his voice. His cousin was afraid of planes. Somehow, Chris hadn't seen that one coming.

"Or flying."

"Flying?" Chris asked, letting a chuckle out.

"Well, it's not like I can orb out when I fall, now is it?" She asked bitterly, causing Chris to chuckle and shake his head at his cousin. "So stop laughing at me."

"Prue, I hate to break it to you, but you are securely are solid ground." He said simply, "there is no where for you to fall _too_, so just take a deep breath." Prue listened. "Now, my fear came true when I almost died and the hallucination, so what's happening in yours?"

"THE DAMN PLANE IS CRASHING!"

Chris winced, "oh that's bad," he murmured. Whatever happened in your fear happened in real life, meaning that if Prue died in the crash, she would most likely die for real. Not good. Definitely not how he wanted to spend the day. "Okay Prue, you can't wait for the hallucination to end."

"Why the hell not?" She demanded, "You did."

"Well whatever injuries you get in there, you have when you come out. The idea of you being in plane while it crashes, not the best idea you've ever had." Chris frowned and looked around, "okay Prue, you need to believe it isn't real."

"I _know _it isn't real."

"I know that, but a part of your mind still registers the fear meaning you're freezing up. On some level, your mind thinks it's real so you can't pull yourself out of it. You need to slowly come out of it," Chris said as calmly as he could manage.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"The. Plane. Is. Crashing."

"I know, okay so not that slowly. But look at something, anything a person or an object and _believe _it isn't real."

"Chris that is so stupid-"

"Prue!"

"Fine," Prue growled, "the chair isn't real," she stated, her eyes closing even tighter in concentration. "The chair isn't real, the chair isn't real." Prue stopped talking and her features relaxed slightly. "Chris, the chair is gone."

"Okay, good. Now listen, you need to _believe _you are in the hospital with me, okay?" Chris said as he held onto her arm, "I'm right there with you. Now, Sandy might be there to try to convince you that it's real, but don't listen to her, listen to me. It isn't real."

Prue nodded, "it isn't real."

"_Yes it is."_

Prue tensed again when she heard Sandy, "she's there Chris," she exclaimed, more tears streaming down her face. "She's there and she's going to-"

"Prue," Chris interrupted. "She isn't real, that is all in your head. Now, do you trust her?"

"No!"

"Do you trust _me_?"

"Yes."

"So believe me when I say it isn't real."

Prue took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes and looked around, frowning when she realised that she was indeed in the hospital, sitting in the corridor with Chris at her side. "Chris!" She shouted as she dived for him and gave him a bear hug. "Thank God," she whispered into the crook of his neck.

Chris chuckled, "now, we have to go get, Caleb," he said simply pulling away from Prue, he saw the concern in her eyes. "Wyatt went to get Henry and Emily, we have to get Caleb and then we have to-"

"Put the bitch where she belongs," Prue finished. Sighing she looked around and smirked when she didn't see anyone coming. Looking at Chris she raised an eyebrow and smirked, "cosmic taxi?"

Chris sighed, "fine, remember it isn't free."

Prue nodded, "just get me the hell out of here."

"Okay," Chris said as he held her hand, but before they orbed out he looked at Prue and raised an eyebrow, "but seriously?" He asked, "flying?"

"Shut up!"

Chris nodded and orbed them out in blue and white orbs, his laughter still floating through the hallways as they disappeared.

* * *

"Henry," Wyatt said as he seen his only male cousin slouched up against a wall. "Henry," he called again as he crouched beside the younger man, only to sigh in relief when he looked up at him with puffy, red eyes. Sure, the fact that he had been crying, that wasn't a good sign, but he was injured and he wasn't dead. "Henry," he said slowly, placing his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Dude, what's wrong?"

Henry Jr looked up at Wyatt with wide eyes, wide eyes that were haunted as he looked up at his eldest cousin who was hovering over him. "Wyatt…?"He ventured hesitantly. Wyatt nodded and fell over so he was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Henry while Henry stared at the wall, his eyes dark. "You look like hell," he commented simply.

Wyatt narrowed his eyes playfully, "like you look much better," he said simply, shaking his head at his cousin Henry. "Dude, are you okay?" He questioned, his eyes focused on Henry, waiting for his reply. A part of him wanted Henry to laugh and tell him not to be so ridiculous, and that of course he was okay - as he always was. Another part of him wanted to force Henry to admit to not being okay after seeing whatever his fear was, and yet another part of him understood that Henry wouldn't listen to him, that he would speak when he was ready.

He understood that this was just one of those things that Henry might have to sort out himself. Being so protective, Wyatt didn't like it. Piper Halliwell, however, could be quite convincing when she deemed it fit. Apparently he was suffering them all, and he was told to back off - or else. He didn't know what the or else was, but he really didn't _want _to find out.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt repeated his voice a little stronger now that Henry had refused to give him an answer. "Are you _really _okay, because if you're not, let it out. Don't let that fear get to you," he said as he seen Henry sigh and let his head drop. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Henry Jr snapped as he looked over at Wyatt. Seeing Wyatt's disbelieving look he sighed and took a breath and switched answers. "No." He said finally, frowning at that answer, he shook his head and changed his answer once more. "I don't know!" He said in frustration.

_You're a failure as a brother._

Henry Jr winced when he heard Sandy's voice in his head. "Wy," he said slowly. "Do you ever wonder if…" he trailed off as he thought of a way to say it. He knew of all people, Wyatt would understand. Sure, Prue would be able to understand too because she was the oldest sibling in her house, and even Chris because he had Melinda as a baby sister. Wyatt however, he was the eldest child in his family unit, he had two younger siblings, he was _the _big brother - just like him. "Do you ever fear we're not doing the right thing?" He questioned. "That we're not doing it right."

Wyatt frowned at his cousin's questions, questions that seemed to have no real meaning. They were random, and until he knew what they were about, he had no way to answer them. "What do you mean?" He asked, looking at his cousin intently. "Do I ever fear I'm not doing what right?"

_Because of you, Oriana and Callie are _destined _to live a pain-filled life. There life was always full of pain, always would be._

Henry Jr winced as the voice came back. "How are we supposed to do it?" He asked, ignoring Wyatt's question. "There isn't any real handbook, sure there are rules we follow, but how are we supposed to know when to draw the line?" He demanded, his voice laced with pure venom. "How do we know when we're going overboard, and how do we know when we're not doing enough?"

Wyatt sighed. "Henry, you're talking in riddles," he pointed out. "Until you tell me what we're talking about here, I don't know how to answer these questions." He pointed out, "I don't know what we're discussing," Wyatt replied calmly. "What is your fear?"

Henry Jr chuckled, "How could I ever think for a moment I could do this? That I would be able to stop it all." He narrowed his eyes, "Sandy was right," he said simply, nodding his head slowly as he thought if over. It sounded probable in his mind now. "I am a failure."

Wyatt stared at Henry in shock as he heard that statement, thinking it was a joke for a moment, Wyatt had to blink to make sure he wasn't in another hallucination. Henry was dead serious. "Henry, I've known you your entire life, you've never failed anything that you set your mind on," he pointed out. "Whatever Sandy said you failed, it isn't true."

Henry Jr nodded, for the most part that had been true. Moreover, his whole life, he had _tried_, he had tried so hard to be a good older brother. He loved his sisters so much, he would do anything for them. He would stop _anything _that tried to hurt them, no matter the consequences. All because he loved them. Then again, love doesn't always conquer everything. "I used to believe that," he said calmly. I succeed when it doesn't really matter, but when it does, I fail."

Wyatt shook his head, "that's not true," he argued. Damn Halliwell stubbornness. "What is your fear?" He asked, feeling Emily and Caleb's fear spike on his inbuilt radar. "Henry, you have to tell me what your fear is. You never failed anything in your life."

"I know. But, at the same time, there is a chance tomorrow I'll mess up." He said solemnly, "there is chance I'll overlook something and they'll pay the price. There is a chance that I wont be able to stop it from happening."

"Stop _what _from happening."

"Whatever goes after them."

_That's right Henry. You try to protect them from potential heartbreaks by warning off any person you can, you vanquish every demon that dares to go after them - but in the end, you can't always protect them. Can you?_

"Henry, what are you saying?"

"I don't… I'm not… I didn't mean…" Henry Jr let out a frustrated breath. "You love Chris and Mel, right?" He asked but he knew the answer already. Wyatt would _die _for them. He would probably change the world to keep them safe (which in another timeline, he had tried). "You would do anything for them? You would do anything to make sure that they're happy, right?"

"Yeah," Wyatt said slowly as he frowned at his cousin. He didn't like where this was going, but he was pretty sure he had a good idea. "And I know you would do the same thing for Ana and Callie."

_You have a funny way of showing it. _

Wyatt sighed and looked at his cousin more closely as he nodded. He knew what this was now, all the pieces fit. "What, Henry?" Wyatt asked, confused, trying to understand what Sandy had made him believe. "Is that what you believe? That you're a bad brother? Dude," he said shaking his head, "that's crazy. They love you."

"And I love them." Henry Jr said honestly. "So, you say to be a good older brother toy have to love them, that's it?" He sneered, "that protecting them doesn't matter?"

"I never said that," Wyatt said as his irritation began showing through.

"I try so hard Wyatt," Henry Jr whimpered as he let his head fall into his hands. "I try and be a good older brother, I try to protect them from the break-ups, the heartbreaks, the demons," he shook his head. "In the end though, that isn't always enough, is it?"

Wyatt had no response.

There was a dead silence in the room.

Thinking over what Henry had said, Wyatt frowned at the thought. Was it enough? Was protecting them enough in the end? He liked to believe it was, but then he noticed the truth in Henry's words. It wasn't always enough. Wyatt swallowed and nodded. "No, it isn't always enough," he said at last. "The best we can do is protect them to the best of our ability and be there to pull them back if they need us to. As an older brother, there is not much more we can do. They are still their older brother's, we just have to be there for them when they need us." He scrunched up his nose, "even if they don't think they need us."

Henry Jr nodded, "and they'll always have me," he said simply. "I just hope that that is enough."

Wyatt nodded, "I do, too."

Frowning, Henry Jr cleared his throat and looked at his cousin. "We just has a major chick moment there, didn't we?" He asked, seeing Wyatt nod, he sighed.

"Oh yeah."

"Thought so."

Wyatt chuckled, "I wont tell if you wont," he said, smirking at Henry. "We don't want to ruin our reps as the tough ass big brothers, do we?"

Henry Jr shook his head, "hell no!" He agreed, chuckling slightly as he held his hand over Wyatt and healed him. "You know, I think Chris gets it from you," seeing the look on Wyatt's face, he continued. "The whole getting injured thing, cause I swear, it's usually you two."

Wyatt chuckled only to let his eyes go wide when he felt someone's panic go up, and at the same time, both cousins' felt the scream for help resound in their heads.

Looking at each other, they frowned. "Emily," they said simply, orbing out.

* * *

Prue muttered to herself as she wandered through the halls looking for Caleb. Chris knew where he was roughly, but not his exact location. That meant they had split up so they could find the half-demon, and she was sick of it. She had done a good job of hiding from him since … but now it was like she couldn't get rid of him. All she wanted was to find him so she could get rid of him.

Then there was the small sliver of concern.

"Come on, Caleb," she whined as she tapped her foot. "Where are you?" She asked, frowning when she heard something. Walking up the hall, saying she had been prepared to see Caleb with his head in his hands would have been a complete lie. She wasn't used to seeing Caleb so broken. She didn't want to be used to seeing this, she wasn't meant to. This was _Caleb. _

"Oh God," she murmured as she ran to his side and fell to her knees. "Caleb," she whispered, placing her hand on his wet, salty cheek and forced him to look at her. Sure she had been pissed at him, down right livid, but she never would have wished this on anyone, not even him. "Look at me," she ordered, and Caleb's haunted eyes found hers and she felt her throat constrict at the sight of them.

"Prue..?" Caleb whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah," She said slowly, frowning when he nodded and avoided her eyes. Not good. He had been trying to be on civil ground with him all week, but now that she offered to look at him, to _help_ him, she refused to look at her. Definitely not good. "Caleb, what you saw, it wasn't real."

"Prue," he whispered in a broken voice, "I'm sorry." He said with such emotion, enough to make tears to spring into Prue's eyes. She didn't know what he was sorry for, but whatever it was, it must have been serious to get this response out of him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Didn't mean what?"

"To turn evil."

Prue felt her jaw drop with a click as she stared at him. That was his fear, Caleb was afraid he would become an honest to God demon. Something that fed off the fear and pain of others, but he had a good heart. That would never happen, not to him. "Caleb, you're not evil."

"Yes I am." He said forcefully.

"No, no you're not." She said simply, "you've never been evil and you never will be. That side of you will never win, because _you _are to strong. The demon, it doesn't stand a chance." She said simply. "You wont turn evil, none of us will let you," Prue said honestly. "We'd pull you in first."

"You threatened to vanquish me."

"Okay, I know I think you're a pain in the ass sometimes, but I would _never _vanquish you. Whether you were evil or not, I don't have the heart for that. You don't have to worry about that though, you're not _evil_."

Caleb blinked and looked up at Prue, but it was his Prue. Well, not his Prue, but the Prue from his life, from his time. Not the woman that had been the mother of his child in his hallucination. This was _Prue. _He had to be sure though. "Prue?"

"No it's Santa," Prue snapped sarcastically, "yes it's me," she said as she helped him to his feet. "Now, listen to me. That was Sandy screwing with your head, you're not evil."

Caleb nodded, "the potential is there, though."

"No it's not."

Caleb looked into her eyes, "how can you have so much faith in me?"

"Because you're-"

"There you two are," Chris exclaimed as he rounded the corner, "come on," he said. "We have to get out of here, I know how to get rid of, Sandy." With that, the other two following him, but at the same time Prue was confused. Was she lucky Chris had walked in to prevent her from speaking her thoughts, or was she cursed?

* * *

"Hey, psychic girl," Henry Jr said as he and Wyatt kneeled in front of the crying woman, who in that moment looked so broken, so venerable, Henry almost thought he was looking at the child she had once been. "What's wrong?"

Emily looked up at him with her wet eyes and then to Wyatt, but no matter what she couldn't find the words. It had been her fault. All of it had been _her fault. _Her father had left because of her. She had accepted him leaving a long time ago, pretending it did not matter. Knowing it had been her fault though, she just could not seem to stop herself from crying. It was too hard to accept it right now, and she needed the chance to let it all out.

"Em," Wyatt said softly. "Whatever that fear was," he began looking at Henry Jr for a moment. "Whatever it was, it wasn't real." He pointed out, "Sandy made it all up - manipulated it - you can't believe it."

Emily shook her head.

Wyatt frowned, "what happened to you?" He demanded, if the questions weren't working, then maybe the direct approach would.

"Nothing happened!"

"Em!"

"_Nothing_!"

"EMILY!"

"I caused it," Emily snapped finally. "It was my fault, you know," she whispered. "I'm the reason it happened, why it fell apart. I never wanted to believe it, but it's true. It was _me_."

Henry Jr frowned and looked at Wyatt who shrugged - which was bad. If Wyatt didn't know what she was talking about, no one did. "Em," Henry said slowly as he thought about Emily, she had always been the silver lining girl, the one that could make anyone laugh or smile no matter the time. "What do you think you tore apart?"

"My family."

Wyatt stared at the spot Emily was sitting and stared at her in shock. If she was talking about tearing her family apart, that meant she thought her father leaving was her fault. He felt his eyes narrow, he was killing Sandy. Emily should never have had to relive that. "Em, that wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was." Emily whispered, wincing when Wyatt held her hand, neither of them noticing how Henry Jr had backed off slightly to give them room. "Mom never wanted me, she kept me because he wanted me, and then he left her, he left us," she sniffed. "Her left _me_ and it was all my fault."

"Em, do you really believe your mother never loved you?" He asked, shaking his head. "She loved you more than anything." Wyatt pointed out.

"Is that why she never looked at me the same after I told her he was leaving, is that why she used to date people long enough for me to know them so I could look into the future to see if they were her 'prince in shining armour'?"

"Em-"

"He," she said, unable to call him her father, even his name felt wrong in her mouth. "Left because of me, Wyatt. Do you know how that feels, to know that you were the cause of splitting up twp people before you came along? They were happy once, Wyatt and _I _ruined that."

"Emily, would you stop it?" Wyatt snapped, seeing Emily nod and wipe the tears away, he sighed and felt his anger at Emily deflate like a leaking balloon. He had never been able to stay made at his friend for long, but something was bothering her. Emily needed to know it wasn't her fault. "Look, I'm sorry. But how was it _your _fault."

"They weren't having problems," Emily whispered, "when I had the vision of him leaving, they were happy. We were happy. Then I opened my mouth and told them about my vision, but they brushed it off." She sniffed again, "right after that, the fights started. And I knew what was coming," she shook her head, "and I never tried to save them. I never tried to save my family."

"Emily, you were eight," Wyatt pointed out, reaching forwards and wiping the tears from her face," he said, as he looked around the room they were in. "There was nothing you could do, "you were a kid." He sighed, "Whether you intervened or not, they may have still split."

"But I didn't try, so I'll never know, will I?"

"Don't give me that," Wyatt said sternly, shaking his head. "I don't know how it feels to _think _you split two _happy _people up, but neither do you. You did not split them up; they were adults - adults that made their own choices. There was nothing you could have done," Wyatt repeated as he sat beside her and lifted her into his arms. "Emily, I don't think they blame you. I can't speak for your father, but I know your mother loves you."

"How?"

"I'm an empath."

Emily looked away, "I miss him," she admitted, causing Wyatt to look at her with wide eyes. "I haven't seen him in sixteen years, but I still miss him," she whispered. "But I don't want to, Wy." She stated. "I want to hate him; a part of me wants to hate him so much. That way it wouldn't hurt as much."

"I know, Em," Wyatt stated as he rubbed her back. "But if you don't allow the hurt in, if you don't feel it, then you can't feel the good. It will never be okay he left, you will never forgive him, but you'll never hate him either. Emily he's your father," feeling Emily cringe, Wyatt continued regardless. She needed to hear this. "Whether he left or not, he is your father and he left you. He left you alone, and because you loved - love," he corrected, "him so much, that hurt will never go away. It will make you stronger, and it will make you love the things you have more."

"It hurts…"

"I know, and I wish I could take it away, but I can't." He whispered into her ear, "the fact he left will never be okay, but it was never your fault. What happens in your visions that are bad, if they happen, sometimes you aren't meant to change them." He said simply, "and the good that doesn't happen, it isn't your fault either, you only see them, not dictate them," Wyatt pointed out. "It was _never _your fault, you hear me?"

Emily nodded and slowly got to her feet, noticing how Wyatt never let go of her. "Let's go get her," she said, rolling her eyes when Henry Jr clapped his hands and headed over to the door to open it, only the handle wouldn't budge. "Henry.." she said slowly, "open the door.

Henry Jr frowned and looked at the two older witches with him as he turned back to looked at them. "I can't."

* * *

Prue frowned as she followed Chris and Caleb out to Caleb's SUV and frowned as they opened up the truck and pulled out a duffel bag. "Um, what the hell is with all of this?" She asked as she watched the two older men pull out shovels, guns, crossbows, gasoline, salt, and pretty much every known weapon. "I mean, if you're into murdering people and burying them, that's up to you. You bury your dead," she said as they both sent her looks. "But why do you keep this is your _car_?" She asked, looking at Caleb.

Caleb sighed, "well there are some things you just can't kill like we normally do," he pointed out as he put the gasoline and salt to the side. "Sometimes one of your nice little spells wont work, and sometimes there is nothing to through a potion at." He sighed as he found a lighter and Chris zipped up the bag. "Ghosts, especially vengeful ghosts are one of them."

Prue nodded, "and that explains this stuff how?"

Chris sighed, "because the only way to get rid of a spirit is to have it cross over," he said shrugging, "but sometimes when they've died a violent death, they aren't so keen on doing that." He frowned, "and the way Sandy died, that isn't what some people would call normal."

"So?"

"So," Caleb continued, "these angry spirits all want one thing when they are powerful enough. They wait around, refusing to move on, then they go insane," he said simply, "they lose themselves and then, well then they get messy. They want revenge on the people that did whatever it was to them. Whoever killed them, someone who covered it up, anyone they think should have helped them."

Prue nodded remembering Sandy's previous words. "And their anger builds until they have all this power, so Sandy is now using it to terrorize the hospital," she said simply. "Okay, then what do we have to do to get rid of her spirit?" She asked, "you said a potion or spell wont work, and I hate to break it to you, but I'm a witch, past that there isn't much I can pull out of my hat."

Chris frowned and looked at Prue and sighed when she sent him a look, "the only way to get rid of one is to salt their remains and then burn them."

Prue's mouth dropped, "but she wasn't just some person that was dumped on the side of the road." She pointed out, "her parents loved her, they-"

"Buried her in a cemetery" Chris said simply.

Prue frowned, she did not like the look in Chris' eyes one bit. She didn't like where this was going. Even though she knew she really didn't want to know, she sighed and looked her cousin in the eyes. "Then how do we get her remains?"

It was Caleb that answered as he smirked at Prue. "We dig her up," he stated, seeing Prue's look he smirked and tossed a shovel to her.

"Of course we do."

**Author's Notes : **Hey, I'm _so _sorry about how long it took to update. I hate holidays, actually I don't, but people keep popping in so yeah, the wonderful joys of relatives. But hey, you can't pick who you're related to, can you? -SIGH- Oh well, I'm back to school in a few days. So I should be getting back to my normal schedule. Good for all you fans. So, what do you think? I think the ending was funny, and I think they needed to face their fears. I think the fears were accurate for each character. So, **Please review.**


	8. Not A Hater

**Disclaimer : **Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send my personal hell hounds after you to hunt you down, along with an assassin or two! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I started this one when I was near the end of the last episode, "Any Witch Way They Can," and if you don't read the other stories first, this one wont make sense. -Frowns- or at least it wouldn't to me, and that doesn't take a lot; while I'm not stupid, I can sometimes be slow when it comes to some explanations. Aha, which is kind of true. One time I couldn't remember what a door was called, of all things. And I was like "what's the thing called? The thingy with the handle and the frame," my friends just laughed - and looking back on it, I really can't blame them.

Any input that you have for this series, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x05 : Saved By The Spell.**

**Summary : **While Prue deals with the aftermath of her kiss with Caleb, they all must rush to solve a mystery when mysterious happenings and paranormal activity start up at a local hospital.

* * *

Chapter Eight : Not A Hater

Emily huffed as she _once again _tried to open the door, but it would not budge. Not at all, not even an inch. Rolling her eyes, she turned and looked at Henry Jr, "I told you I hated hospitals!" She hissed, "I mean, honestly why wouldn't you listen to me?" She snapped as she began pacing, "but no don't listen to the _psychic. _If she has a bad feeling, it's nothing more than her over active imagination. Not as if anything ever happens when she has a bad feeling, not like she doesn't get glimpses of the future. She doesn't get bad feelings when something bad is going to happen! No, why would _that _happen it isn't like she can see into the future!"

Henry Jr rolled his eyes as the psychic continued to pace. "Are you done now?" He asked as Emily sent him a dirty look. "How the hell was I supposed to know that we would get locked in the room? You honestly think I want to be here more than you do?" He questioned, he snorted when he seen her look. "Hell, I'm willing to bet that Wyatt doesn't even want to be here anymore, and guess what?" He yelled sarcastically. "He wants to be a doctor, meaning he will _work _in a hospital. So would you stop freaking out and calm the hell down?"

"Calm down?" Emily mimicked, "I'm sorry but we're trapped in a hospital, there is a ghost out to kill us, we're separated from half of our group, we don't know if there okay, and did I mention there is a ghost trying to _kill _us?" She asked. "Please Henry, please tell me at which point I was wrong because I can't think of another reason I would be told to calm down! We're about to turn into ghost kibble!"

"Oh my God, so you _have _to be so dramatic?!?

"DRAMATIC? I am _not _being dramatic, I am being realistic and reasonable, Henry. There is a -"

"Would you _both _shut up?" Wyatt asked, sending both of them a look. "Now, both of you take a deep breath and calm down, we're not going to get out of here while we are biting each other's head off."

Emily crossed her arms and huffed, "we're not getting anywhere because the door is sealed shut," she muttered. Seeing Wyatt's look, she shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll behave if he will."

"Fine," Henry Jr snapped.

Wyatt sighed and rolled his eyes, "now come on, let's find a way to get out of here."

"_You're not going anywhere,_" a voice said happily, and the three turned, only to frown when they saw Sandy before them with huge grin lighting up her face. _"You've been naughty,"_ she scolded. _"And naughty people need to be punished; you're trying to make me go away."_

"Well I think you've been here beyond your expiration date," Henry Jr pointed out, only to grunt when Sandy sent him a look and sent him flying into a wall, smirking as he slid down and looked disoriented for a moment. "Bitch."

Sandy sighed and narrowed her eyes at him, smirking when several needles flew at him and floated in front of his face, _"I'll deal with you after," _she promised. _"I have to deal with the adults first,"_ she frowned at Henry. _"Compared to them, you're the baby."_

"Thanks."

Seeing Sandy head towards them, Emily held her hands out in front of her. "whoa, whoa, whoa," she said quickly, slightly standing in front of Wyatt, completely ignoring his attempts to get in front of her. "Relax; you don't want to hurt us."

"_Want to bet?"_ Sandy sneered.

Emily frowned, "okay, maybe you do. But I don't think you do," she pointed out, "I just think you're mad at the hospital, you think they deserve to pay for what they did to you."

"_Wow, the blonde isn't as stupid as she looks."_

"You don't want to hurt these people; I know you don't, Sandy."

Wyatt sighed, "And she's a psychic, I wouldn't bet against her if I were you." He shook his head, "it never turns out well," he said honestly, as he thought about all of the times he had lost money to Emily because of a bet. Something he no longer did.

"_Yeah well," _Sandy went to retort something back as she advanced on them, only to stop and wince as she faded from view for a minute, only to reappear with a pained expression on her face. _"What's happening?" She_ asked, looking to her hand as it faded. Frowning she closed her eyes, only to have them fly open a minute later. "Your brother and the others are dead," she hissed at Wyatt before she vanished.

Henry Jr sighed in relief as the needles dropped.

Wyatt frowned and looked to Emily, "why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Because you know that you probably don't want to know what they're up to," Henry Jr said simply. "Of all the people you had to send Chris with Prue," he sighed. "You should know those two are dangerous together."

* * *

Prue scrunched up her nose as she watched Caleb and Chris dig up Sandy's grave, which in her opinion was completely wrong. "Um not meaning to upset the wonderful little party we have on the go," she said slowly as she turned, "but isn't Sandy pissed enough? If she figures out what we're doing, what is going to stop her from coming here and kicking our asses?"

Chris let out a sigh, "well for one we're going on the assumption that her spirit is tied to the hospital," he said simply as he threw another shovel full of dirt to the side.

"And if she's not?"

"Then she'll probably be able to sense what we're doing and decide to come here and haunt us," Chris said offhandedly. "At which point she will be _beyond _pissed and then she'll come here and try to kill us," he trailed off and scrunched up his face as he thought that statement. "Again." He finished.

"Oh," Prue said slowly, turning back to Chris and Caleb, "that sucks." She said simply.

"Which is why it would be best if we got this over with as soon as possible," Caleb said through clenched teeth as he looked up at Prue. "So, for me and Chris to get this done quickly, would you mind shining the light back over here?" He asked, rolling his eyes when Prue's eyes widened and she turned and shone the flashlight on them again. "Thank you," he said quietly as he began digging again.

"Sorry," Prue said, still feeling uncomfortable around the half-demon. She couldn't help it, she had tried being nice to him, but he was around so much! She had been successfully ignoring him, but it seemed like today she couldn't get rid of him. It was as if Caleb had planned this from the beginning! Narrowing her eyes, Prue huffed because she was pretty sure Caleb was planning something. Well if he was, she had news for him! There was no way she was talking to him, she wasn't ready. Another part of her didn't even want to go there. Tapping her foot, she looked around and felt the hairs on the back of her neck go on end when she felt a cool breeze. Biting her lip, Prue looked back at the men that were with her, "are you almost done?" She questioned, a little fear managing to seep into her voice.

Chris looked up at Prue sympathetically. Ever since she had come out of her fear, Prue had been jumpy, not that he could blame her. The thoughts of that Evil Wyatt, with those thoughts in his mind Chris doubted he would be able to get sleep tonight. Chris knew his brother would never become that thing that he had seen. He had stopped that. Wyatt was good now, had been for almost twenty-five years. Evil was not going to get him now, not while he was still breathing. Chris hadn't been lying when he said he would gladly die for Wyatt if it meant saving him. "Don't worry Prue," he said softly, his Jade eyes meeting Prue's brown. "We're almost done, and when we are we can all go home." _except me, _Chris thought as he remembered his Grandpa's threat. He still had to go visit Victor after this.

Caleb huffed as he lifted more dirt from their path. "What the hell?" He asked slowly as he wiped the sweat from his face and looked to the sky. "What ever happened to six feet under?" He grumbled as he looked at the hole they had been digging, and sure enough, his entire body was almost out of sight, which did not sit well. He wasn't much taller than six foot, meaning that they should soon be at the casket because in his mind this was getting -

_Clang._

Caleb was brought out of his thoughts and looked over to Chris who was tapping his shovel against the ground and sure enough with every tap, there was a small clang. "You were saying?" Chris asked sarcastically causing Caleb to roll his eyes at the younger man's idea of funny. Digging up a body to kill a ghost that was not his idea of fun.

"Whatever," Caleb said as he used his shovel to scrap the dirt off the casket. "This is getting a little too creepy, even for me," he commented. "I'm with Prue on this one, let's just open the casket and torch the bitch," he said as he shimmered out and reappeared beside Prue. "Got the salt and the gasoline?" He asked.

Prue nodded and reached in her bag and took out a packet of rock salt, gasoline, and a lighter. "I think I'm going to leave this in my car from now on," she commented, a smirk lighting up her face. "You never know when you're going to need to torch a ghost," she pointed out. Seeing Caleb roll his eyes, she huffed and crossed her arms. "Come on!" She encouraged, "you keep it in your car, and you know with our luck this isn't going to be the only ghost we have to put up with!" She defended, and Caleb didn't have a response to that. It was true, if trouble was in the area, more than likely it would find at least one of them. "I knew you would agree."

Chris rolled his eyes. "How about we take care of this and go get the others," he said as he threw his shovel to the ground beside Caleb's.

Caleb nodded and reached down and brushed off the top of the casket and attempted to open it, but it was bolted shut. Huffing, he climbed down on the casket and fought with thee latches. "It … wont … open!" He said as he panted from trying to open it. He looked up at Chris, "any ideas on how to get this thing open?" He asked, but Chris didn't get a chance to answer him because the next thing Caleb knew he was flying through the air, only to shimmer back beside Chris. "What the hell?" He demanded looking at the casket that was now completely opened.

Prue rolled her eyes, "it wasn't like you were getting anywhere!" She pointed out.

Caleb narrowed his eyes at her, "but telekinesis!" He exclaimed, "you could have at least given me a warning before you decided to go all super witch and use your powers to open the thing," he pointed out. "Have you no respect for the dead?" He questioned, backing up when Prue sent him a dirty look and advanced on him.

"Want to join them?" She asked snidely, a snarl appearing on her face.

Seeing that Prue was about to go after Caleb, Chris orbed between the two and pushed Prue back. "Okay Prue, I don't know what is up with you two, but now is _not _the time to sort this out." He pointed out, "we have a pissed ghost on ours hands and I really want to get out of here. So, if you two lover birds are done your lovers spat," he said sarcastically.

"Fine," Prue hissed as she backed away, glaring at Caleb the entire time. Demons were suddenly getting on her nerves, screw the Greater Good, wouldn't life be easier without demons? Crouching down Prue picked up the rock salt and sighed as she looked at the body. "Dear God," she wheezed as she tried to cover her mouth. "You are not supposed to see people like this," she said simply. Sandy's body was nasty, sure, she had been dead for quite a few years, but that was not the point. She was in the ground for heaven's sakes. Prue was not meant to see her like this, no one was. "Let's get this over with," she said as she dumped some salt onto the body. Stepping back, Prue shook her head. "This is so wrong."

Chris nodded as a wind filtered through the cemetery. "You don't have to tell me twice," he commented as he picked up the can of gasoline and began dousing the body. "You know, this is not how I wanted to spend my day. This was _supposed _to be a simple case of find the ghost and get rid of it, not this whole digging up s graveyard nonsense." Taking a deep breath, he nodded at Caleb. "It's time for this to be over."

Caleb nodded and lit the lighter and got ready to throw it at the corpse just as a strong wind blew him off his feet and almost slammed his head off a headstone, but managed to shimmer out just in time. "Phew," he panted as he reformed next to Chris, "I'm telling you, I'm never complaining about these powers again. Looking up he narrowed his eyes at Prue, "what the hell was that for?" He demanded, "I'll have you know that the coffin was securely open. What was your excuse this time?"

Not getting an answer Caleb followed the Chris and Prue's line of vision, and saw that they were looking directly at Sandy. "What the _hell _are _you _doing here?" Sandy asked as she narrowed her eyes at the three, "you have no right being here, this is my grave. Leave!" She ordered, her form shaking with rage. She may be dead, but the three looking at her couldn't help but think she had a commanding presence, and she was pissed. Royally pissed.

"Well_ you _tried to _kill us_," Prue hissed as she glared at Sandy, and smartly enough, Sandy took a step back as she slinked away from the furious gazes that were being thrown her way. "So I think this is fair. You try and kill us; we send you back to where you belong."

Sandy placed her hands on her hips and said coolly, "Well, I don't think you should have showed up at all! You did not belong there, it was my home. It's all I know, and they need to pay for what they did to me!" She cried, "They _murdered _me." She shifted her eyes from one person to the other. "I trusted them, and then they murdered me, do you know what that's like?"

Chris took a deep breath, "yes," he whispered honestly as the image of Gideon stabbing him flashed back into his mind, but he only spoke loud enough that Sandy could hear him. "What they did was wrong, but you're not only hurting them. You're hurting _innocent _people."

"Yes," Sandy replied vehemently. "Yes, I am hurting them. Don't you understand that they killed me. I was afraid to go in there, I didn't want to, but they promised me. They promised it would be okay, they _lied_. Over the years I've had to watch them operate on others, some made it, but others didn't! I had to watch it happen again and again, I had to watch those people become like me."

"That doesn't give you the right to kill people" Caleb spat at Sandy. "Everyone has just as much right to be here as you did, and killing those people - those doctors, you could be taking away their chances to live. You could be _murdering _them, Sandy. If you didn't want to see this, why didn't you move on?"

"I couldn't," she wailed. "I wanted too, but I couldn't, not until I made them pay. My parents, do you know what it was like for them to watch me be in pain all that time, only to lose me in the end! You are right, what I'm doing is wrong, but what they did to me was wrong too. They caused my parents pain, give me one good reason I should have my justice. Smite the wicked and all that."

"You think doctors are wicked?" Prue asked, shaking her head when Sandy raised her eyebrows and looked at her. "They did their best to help you, it wasn't their fault - mistakes happen."

Sandy's face flushed crimson and her body began shaking once more, and with her the ground. "A mistake," she repeated, her voice hitting a hiss. "Is that all you call it?" She questioned her voice harsh and rasping. "A mistake."

Chris frowned as he saw Sandy's furious eyes starring back at him and he locked his fingers with Prue's as he felt her take a step backwards. She couldn't blmae her though, Sandy's look was one of pure hatred. Not something good to be coming from a vengeful spiirt, especially not Sandy.

Feeling the ground beneath him shake, Caleb sent Prue a glowering look. "Can you try to not piss her off?" He asked coldly. Looking back at Sandy, he sighed. "Look, this really -wasn't the doctor's fault! He wasn't the one that-"

"Stop trying to blame someone else!"

Chris nodded, "fine." He said simply, "but I think it's time for you to take responsibility to for your own actions." He asked simply, and in the blink of an eye, he jerked his hand to the right and sent a loose urn at Sandy, causing her to disappear for a moment. Looking at Caleb as Sandy reappeared, he sent him a pointed look, "we'll keep her distracted-"

"We will?" Prue interrupted a frown on her face.

"-You just get the fire started and torch her, okay?" Chris finished, "get down!" He shouted as he pushed Prue out of the way just in time as Sandy once again tried to through something at them. Landing to their right as they fell out of the path of the attack, Chris took a deep breath and rolled off Prue, and instantly the younger witch jumped to her feet and telekinetically threw the bag of salt at Sandy, smirking when she hissed and disappeared for a moment.

"Now would be good, Caleb!"

"Yeah, yeah," Caleb grumbled as he searched for the lighter.

"Caleb!" Prue screeched, but before she could continue, Sandy sent another tremble their way and she was slammed against a headstone and then fell to the ground, groaning in pain. "Ouch."

"Leave my cousin alone," Chris hissed as he took a threatening step towards the ghost, only to have Sandy send the nearest object at him. It turned out to be a shovel and Chris ducled out of the way. "Caleb, never mind the damn lighter!"

Groaning as she got to her feet, Prue looked at Sandy and tried to by Caleb some time. "After what you just did," she said slowly. "Do you feel better?" She demanded, seeing Sandy's surprised look she continued. "After all the pain, do. You. Feel. Better?"

Meanwhile, Caleb was frowning at Chris. "What the hell am I supposed to use to make a fire then?" He demanded, "Get two stones and rub them together?" He asked sarcastically, only to frown when Chris sent him a look. "What?"

"Are you a demon?" Chris asked.

"Yes."

"Then make a damn spark."

Prue ignored the two bickering men and kept her eyes trained on Sandy who was finally distracted. "You got to hurt innocent people, you caused us pain by making us live out hidden fears, and then you took your rage out on the hospital. When is the hate going to end, Sandy? Isn't it time you let the hate go?"

Sandy shook her head. "I can't forgive them."

"I'm not asking you too, I'm asking you to let the _hate _'s time you move on."

"Ah-ha!" Caleb exclaimed as he figured out Chris' meaning. "You are a genius, C squared." He said simply as he smiled at Chris, who in return glared at him. "Right," he muttered. "Not the time," with that he held out his hands and allowed his palm to glow blue before an energy ball formed his hand. "Hasta la vista, baby." He cackled as he threw it at the corpse, smirking when it went up in flames.

"NO!" Sandy cried as she began glowing red before exploding, the force sending the demon and the two witches flying as the dirt flew up at them and slowly groaned and sat up coughing.

Prue sighed, "I can't believe it," she muttered as she looked at her shirt, another one that was in shambles. "I can't keep replacing clothes."

Chris rolled his eyes and sent Caleb a look, "take you long enough?"

Caleb huffed, "well there was no need for you to talk in riddles," he retorted. "A simple 'hey Caleb use an energy ball to lit the bitch up like a Christmas tree' would have sufficed." Seeing the witches sigh and roll their eyes, he got to his feet. "Come on, this place is giving me the creeps. Let's get out of here and get the others." With that, he shimmered out.

Prue nodded and reached over and touched Chris' hand. "We need to get the others and check on Beth, something tells me that she and that charge didn't get along," she commented. "The cosmic taxi one more time?

Chris sighed, "Because it's you." He said simply as they dissolved into blue and white orbs, leaving the evidence of a battlefield behind, all centered on Sandy's grave. They did not care though; the police would brush it off as grave robbers. It was one of the benefits of Henry Jr being a cop.

**XxX**

Reappearing in the hospital, Prue smirked when she seen Caleb already there and she rolled her eyes at the look on Wyatt's face. "Don't want to hear it," she warned, "you would have done the same thing." She pointed out.

Wyatt huffed, "Prue I-"

"Aren't you forgetting your charge?"

Wyatt instantly orbed out and Emily walked over to Henry Jr and held his hand, "let's go make sure he doesn't kill, Beth," she commented as she looked at Caleb. "Are you coming with us?" She asked.

Caleb frowned and looked to Pre and then back to Emily, "no, I think I'll catch up with you later. There's something I have to do," he said as he shimmered out.

Looking at each other, Henry Jr and Chris shrugged as they orbed out.

* * *

Wyatt sighed as he appeared in his Aunt Phoebe's condominium with Emily, Chris, Henry Jr and Prue on tow. Looking around, he sighed when he did not see anyone. "Beth?" He called, tilting his head to the side when she did not answer. "Lizzie?" He called again, looking to the others who simply shrugged.

"Sweet tart!" Prue called; using the nickname, she had given her sister one Halloween when her sister had been obsessed with sweet tarts. "Where are you?" She asked, hearing something fall to the floor and then several curses. "Are you okay?" Prue questioned, heading up the hallway when there was nothing more than dead silence. "Beth?" She called when she went to open her sister's door. However, before she could open it, it flew open, hit her - sending Prue into Henry's arms while Beth smiled sheepishly, and shut the door behind her so it was only open a crack. "Ouch," Prue muttered sarcastically.

"Hi," Elizabeth said quickly - too quickly for Wyatt's liking and he narrowed his eyes. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked tilting her head to the side as they all looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Did you get the-" she paused and her face scrunched up in confusion. "What _was _it?" She asked, "A demon? Witch? Ghostie? Ghoulie?"

"Ghost," Wyatt answered. "So," he said casually. "How did things go?" He asked looking around for any sign of his charge, but he did not see any, actually, he did not even hear his charge. In addition, the fact that a sheepish expression had appeared on Elizabeth's face was not helping his mood, or her case.

Elizabeth chuckled sheepishly. "Go?" She asked, but seeing everyone's pointed looks, she nodded in understanding. "Oh, with the charge," she said slowly, discreetly glancing sideways to look at her door." She chuckled, "everything was fine," she said simply, and it was true it had went okay for a while. However seeing their looks, she sighed and changed her story. "Mostly."

"What happened?" Chris demanded, seeing his brother stand to his full height and narrow his eyes as he looked at Elizabeth through slits, a look that reminded Chris of the other Wyatt, but Chris knew Wyatt well enough to know that _that _look wasn't good - no matter what the timeline was. "Beth, what happened?"

Elizabeth rubbed the back of her neck, "well," she said slowly. "At first, it was all okay, he was actually nice. It was like talking to a wall, you know those people that you talk to and no matter what they wont respond?" She asked, feeling the annoyance and anger roll off Wyatt she smiled. "And then he was being annoying and the demon shimmered in and-"

"Demon?" Prue asked eyes going wide as she checked her baby sister over for injuries, but no matter where she looked, she could not find any. Backing away slightly she looked at her sister, "what demon?"

"Oh that was nothing," Elizabeth brushed off. "He's in the Underworld now probably in the wasteland," she looked at Emily and nodded, "you were right," she praised, silently pleading with Emily to help her out. However, the young woman was at a loss for what she was supposed to be helping with.

Emily nodded, "I usually am," she said, smirking at Wyatt's face - knowing he was thinking about all of their debates. Emily then looked back at Elizabeth with confusion evident on her face. "But what exactly was I right about this time?"

"Athames," Elizabeth admitted, "you were right. You should always have one with you," she sighed when she looked at Wyatt who was still trying to burn holes in her head. "What?" She wailed, seeing his look.

"What happened?" Wyatt demanded.

"Nothing!" Elizabeth insisted, but she bit her lip afterward, sending another side-glance to her room - something that did not go unnoticed by the people in front of her.

"Beth, what did you do?" Henry Jr pressed.

Then much like her mother would, Elizabeth went into a full on rant. "Well okay, I may have done a little teensy-weensy thing, but it was totally by accident, and I swear to you I didn't mean to, but he was so annoying! " She looked at Wyatt, pointing a finger at him. "And you're lucky it's reversible, because mark my words Wyatt, "she said, taking a threatening step towards her cousin. At least, what she _hoped _looked like a threatening step. "If you want that boy to make it to his next birthday, you'll keep him far away from me! " She ordered, but seeing Wyatt's look she shrunk back. "And what I did, it was reversible."

"Elizabeth Maria Halliwell," Wyatt growled. "What. Did. You. Do?" He asked, punctuating each word.

Knowing there was no delaying it, Elizabeth opened her door and a large toad with large warts hopped out. Causing Henry Jr and Caleb to crack up while the others starred at the toad in amazement. "You didn't!" Henry Jr chuckled, causing Wyatt to groan.

"Please tell me you didn't!" He begged.

Elizabeth and let out a weak laugh and smiled softly. "Uh- oops?" She said slowly, seeing Wyatt look from her to the toad, she sighed. "Would now be a good time for me change him back?" Seeing Wyatt's stiff nod, she sighed. "Fine." She muttered as she cracked her fingers. "_Annoying little charge, you are small but were once quite large, take away the green and warts, but only because Wyatt is a spoilsport_." She chanted.

"Elizabeth!"

But sure enough, Jason suddenly grew to his full height and slowly backed away from Elizabeth with his eyes wide open. "Stay away from me!" He warned, his voice wavering slightly.

Elizabeth stuck her chin out stubbornly as she crossed her arms, "I warned you!" She said smugly, narrowing her eyes at him. "Now be happy I'm not completely like my mother, because if I was you would have received feathers and I would have cut your head off so we could eat you Christmas day!"

Jason swallowed, "a-a-a-a t-t-urkey?" He stammered, seeing Elizabeth nod, he held his hand out to Wyatt and frowned. "Take me back home," he said simply, almost sighing in relief when Wyatt took his hand and sent his youngest cousin a look.

"Your mother _will _be hearing of this."

"It was an accident!"

**Author's Note : **Come on, after her little threat when they first met I had to turn him into a toad! Elizabeth said she was good at turning people into toads so Jason he, he was turned into a … toad. Aha, I have to admit that was one of my better moments. I like the spells I come up with for her, they amaze me actually. Well one more chapter and it _is _written so you know the drill. **please review.**


	9. We're Not Strangers Anymore

**Disclaimer : **Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send my personal hell hounds after you to hunt you down, along with an assassin or two! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I started this one when I was near the end of the last episode, "Any Witch Way They Can," and if you don't read the other stories first, this one wont make sense. -Frowns- or at least it wouldn't to me, and that doesn't take a lot; while I'm not stupid, I can sometimes be slow when it comes to some explanations. Aha, which is kind of true. One time I couldn't remember what a door was called, of all things. And I was like "what's the thing called? The thingy with the handle and the frame," my friends just laughed - and looking back on it, I really can't blame them.

Any input that you have for this series, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x05 : Saved By The Spell.**

**Summary : **While Prue deals with the aftermath of her kiss with Caleb, they all must rush to solve a mystery when mysterious happenings and paranormal activity start up at a local hospital.

* * *

Last Chapter : We're Not Strangers Anymore

Rolling his eyes, Chris stared at his hands as he tapped them slightly on his knees while he sat Indian style on his Grandpa's couch, already dreading the conversation to come. But it was better than the alternative, he _really _didn't want to face his mother, she would never let him out of her sight again, not to mention the fact she would smother him to death. Talking to his Grandpa about this though, something told him this was going to be just as hard, Piper had gotten her attitude from somewhere, and even though it was a mix no one would believe; Piper had gotten her attitude from Grams and her father.

Chris knew Victor was slightly, okay, he _was_ hurt that Chris hadn't come to him from the beginning, Chris had tapped into his Grandfather's thoughts long enough to learn that. But it wasn't like he could be like, 'hey Grandpa, you and me sat down and talked about my mom dying twenty-three years ago and I remember it. I remember all of it.' That wouldn't have gone to well either. Sighing when he heard his Grandpa walk into the living room and place a cup of coffee in front of Chris before sitting down, Chris swallowed. This was going to be pure purgatory. Finally snapping Chris rolled his eyes at Victor, "Grandpa," he whined, "just start the interrogation, the calm before the storm is annoying me," he glowered at his grandpa. "Or are you trying to make me lose my mind?"

Victor shook his head, "just as impatient as your mother," Victor said as he looked at his grandson who had allowed a shadow of a smile to appear on his face at Victor's attempt at humour. "I'm just trying to figure out a way to approach this topic," he said truthfully. "Something tells me this one is going to be a doozey."

Chris snorted, "that's _one _way of putting it I guess."

Victor smiled at his grandson's comment and nodded as he got up and walked over beside Chris and sat by Chris' side on the couch. "So, I think you've been going about this the wrong way," he commented, hearing Chris groan, Victor rolled his eyes. "I'm not judging you, but you were the one that said that these memories are affecting how you treat your family in _this _time," he pointed out, once again using Chris' words against him. Something that Chris hoped didn't become a habit. "And they're going to keep affecting this unless you deal with them, and there's only one way to do that."

Chris frowned, "time?" He guessed, praying that that was what his Grandpa was suggesting, he really did. Because Chris did _not _like the other ideas that were floating around in his mind, or the mind of his Grandpa's.

Victor shook his head as he patted his Grandson's leg, "no, you need to talk about what you went through in the other timeline, and I know-"

"Why would I want to do that?" Chris asked as he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. "Why would _you _want to go through that?" Chris asked, not liking the idea of loading his emotional turmoil on his Grandpa. "I mean, it's bad enough I have to go through the memories, but it's _my _destiny, why would you want the memories?"

Victor sighed, "I don't _want _the memories," Victor replied, "believe me I have no desire to know about the suffering that you and the others went through as a result of Wyatt in the other time line, but at the same time, you're my Grandson, and I am not letting you go through this alone. Talking about it might help you get through this, and I understand why you can't talk to anyone else, but you _can _talk to me."

"I know I can talk to you," Chris agreed, "but I don't want to talk about this," he pleaded. "Can't we talk about how a certain Twice-Blessed Med. Student and a certain psychic are still completely clueless?" Chris suggested.

"Tempting," Victor said, thinking about how blind his eldest Grandchild was, and the woman that had captured his heart wasn't much better. "But we talked about them _last _time," Victor pointed out, "this time we're talking about you. And no amount of bribing is getting you out of it."

Chris sighed as he leaned his head back. "But I don't want to talk about this!"

"Then why did you come?"

Chris paused and glared darkly at his Grandpa. "Because someone, though I wont say who, threatened to call my mother if I didn't, and I no intention of dealing with her wrath, and I don't want to be blown up."

"Your mother would never blow you up, Chris," Victor said firmly, but seeing Chris' look, he nodded. "Although I think sometimes she wants too," he admitted, "so, your choice Chris. Talk to me, or I call your mother." Victor smirked, "the ball is in your court."

Chris scowled, that was the saying he often used on his brother. "You play a dirty game, Grandpa." Chris said simply before sighing, "but I just don't see how reliving the magnificent memories from the other timeline with my Grandpa is going to help me, the memories will still be there."

"But they may not affect you as much," Victor repeated. "And from stories your mother have told me, there are no _Future Consequences _to worry about considering that that other timeline wont happen, so we can talk about this." Seeing Chris look away, Victor frowned. "Chris, if you go to someone for help, no one will look at you differently."

"I'm not worried about people looking at _me_ differently."

Victor frowned, and then all the pieces fit. Chris was protecting the person that the other Chris had died to protect. "Chris, we wont look at Wyatt differently," he said firmly. "Wyatt is a good man, he's the good man that you believed he could be, and he's that man because of you." Seeing Chris close his eyes, Victor smiled sadly. "And I think you at least owe it to yourself to enjoy your life, but that isn't going to happen unless you let it, and it's not going to happen until you deal with the other timeline. We need to talk," Chris let out a shaky breath. "If talking is what we do, talk to me."

Chris sighed as he felt his wall crumble at those words, just like it had the last time when his Grandpa had said them to him while he was in the past. Damn Grandpas everywhere to hell for being able to get under your skin and making you want to spill your guts. So without opening his eyes, Chris began talking. "I have this timeline and it's great," he said simply. "Sure, there is a Source of all Evil that wants us dead, but that's better than the alternative. I mean, there has to be one to _keep the balance_," Chris said, his voice drenched in sarcasm as he quoted the Elders. "This is the life I've always wanted, I have my older brother, I have my dad, and I have my mom, I managed to save all the people I love." Chris let out a shaky breath, "but I feel I have to watch every word I say to make sure I don't slip up about the other timeline, and it's taking all my energy. I don't know what's real half the time, and I'm not the one suffering, not really, Wyatt and dad are, and they don't deserve it."

"Neither do you, Chris."

Chris opened his eyes and looked at his Grandpa, "I know that, but it's my destiny and I can take it." Chris' voice dropped in volume, "but I can see the look in Dad and Wyatt's face when I snap at them, they're worried, and I don't blame them. There are times I feel like I'm losing my mind, but I also see the pain." He whispered. "I wanted to hate them," Chris admitted.

"For what they did in the other timeline?"

Chris nodded, "Dad was never around, he never had the time for me, but I didn't care, at least I had myself convinced I didn't." Chris took a shaky breath, "but I had my family, and mom and Wyatt," he smiled, "and you always looked out for me, but one my fourteenth Birthday dad didn't come, but it's not like I expected him to, but then when me and mom were alone the demons attacked, and I called out for dad, but he never came, and then mom died," Chris said, the tears streaming down his face. "And then Wyatt began to spin out of control, he was never the same after that."

"You blamed your father for Wyatt turning."

Chris nodded again, "and then when Mellie got hit with a Dark Lighter arrow, I called out for Dad again, but he never came, and she died in my arms." Chris said, his hands forming into fists as he tried to keep himself together.

"Oh God," Victor muttered, just thinking about Melinda dying was enough to make his heart sink, the thought of anything happening to any of his Grandchildren, or even Paige's children. They spent as much time at his house that Victor had to stop and remind himself that they weren't his Grandchildren, but blood didn't matter to him. He loved those kids as much as the others, just as Sam loved Phoebe and Piper's kids, that was one of the reason that he and Sam tried to put their differences aside when they were together. There was no need to have their civil hatred affecting them, or the girls.

"And I wanted to hate him, so much." Chris continued as though Victor never said anything, "but he was my Dad, and I guess that I just tried to make myself not care, it took the hurt away, but with Wyatt it was different. He _had _been there, and then like a light switch he was gone, and _Lord _Wyatt replaced him, and I wanted to hate him, I wanted to hate him for all the things he was doing. I _should _have hated him, but I couldn't. He was my brother," Chris chuckled. "Someone suggested that we should kill him once, I think I broke _five _bones with my telekinesis and Emily punched him so hard he was unconscious for a day, and then in and out for a few days after."

Victor chuckled, that didn't sound like something _this _Emily would do, it was too dark of behaviour for her, but Victor could see the young psychic going after someone if they suggested to kill Wyatt.

"But we couldn't, I couldn't kill him." Chris sighed, "Prue and the others said they would stand by my decision, they were willing to follow me on whatever I chose, no matter what I chose - even if it meant _killing _him. But I couldn't kill him, so I did research, and something didn't add up. Around the time I was born Wyatt disappeared and Dad's old mentor _Gideon_," Chris growled, "brought him back, but there was something about the story. Too many wholes or something, and that was when I knew something had happened to him. So I devised a plan to go back and save him because that was the only option, it was save him, or kill him. And I couldn't kill him, no matter what he had become, he was still my brother."

Victor nodded, "you two always were close, and that bond can survive anything, after all, it survived High School," Victor joked, and Chris nodded. That was true, in High School he and Wyatt had been in different social circles. Wyatt had been on the football team, and Chris had been the nerd that was interested in Guitar Club and Drama, but they had survived that hell. "And you two will survive this, too."

Chris sighed, "I hope so," he said slowly. "But when I look at Wyatt sometimes I see _him_, and then I'm reminded of all the people I couldn't save, the people I loved."

"Who?"

"Bianca," Chris whispered, that was the first time he had said her name out loud since he received the other memories, it hurt to much. "I loved her, hell I asked her to marry me, obviously I loved her. But I left her there on her own, I was selfish and went back to save my brother. I said it was to save everyone, but I know it was to save _my _family, not anyone else's. All I wanted was to find my bad guy, to save my brother - _my family_. I'm not the hero people crack me up to be. I went back to save the ones I love, the people I had left." Chris sighed as the memory of him leaving Bianca alone in the attic the first time. "I warned her, I told her if Wyatt knew she had betrayed him that he would kill her, and still with that knowledge I walked through that portal. And then she came back to get me, and she wasn't _my _Bianca." Chris growled, "God only knows what Wyatt put her through, but when he tried to kill _me_, Bianca risked her life to get me out of there so I could go back and save him, and you know what's revolting? When I did get back, I told baby Wyatt that if I couldn't save him, I would stop him. I threatened a baby that wasn't even one year's old, but do you know what? Wyatt turned the only woman I ever loved against me, and then killed her. But I still didn't hate him."

"Chris, I never met Bianca, but I don't think she would want you to live your life like this. It sounds like she loved you, and I can tell you now, she never blamed you for wanting to save your family. Anyone who ever met you knows that your loyalty goes to your friends and your family, that's part of the reason you're my favourite grandson."

Chris smirked, "don't let Wyatt hear you say that."

Victor rolled his eyes, "he can take it, besides, he never told me I'm awesome."

Chris nodded, "you are though Grandpa," Chris stated. "You are awesome," he said, smiling when he saw Victor's eyes twinkle with pleasure. "Some things stayed the same," Chris said, patting Victor's shoulder. "I still love hanging with you."

Pride filling him, Victor scowled at Chris. "Is that your indirect way of asking me not to tell your mother and to let this drop for tonight?" He asked, knowing full well how Chris' mind worked. This Chris was just as sneaky manipulative as the other Chris, but Victor, or anyone else wouldn't change him for the world.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Grandpa." Chris denied, smiling at Victor with a genuine, wide smile while his Jade eyes filled with mischief as a yawn over took him. "I'm not manipulative like that, I'm an angel."

Victor rolled his eyes, "only part," he pointed out. "But I'll let this go," he said, seeing Chris' face light up in relief, Victor smiled. "Only if you promise to come talk to me when you need someone to talk to," he said, walking over to the closet to get blankets. "And, only if you stay here tonight and cook me breakfast in the morning."

Chris laughed out loud. "That's the toll price?" He asked, seeing his Grandpa nod, Chris smiled and patted the sofa. "Sure, I can sleep here tonight, and I'll cook you pancakes for breakfast," he said, shaking his head when Victor licked his lips. Rearranging the pillows, Chris smiled as he laid down on the couch covered up in a quilt he used every time he used to stay at his Grandpa's house. "Hey Grandpa," Chris called, smiling when his Grandpa turned to look at him, "thanks for listening," he said as his eyes drifted close.

"No thank you for sharing," Victor said, but Chris was already fast asleep, low snores coming out of him, causing Victor to chuckle as he flicked off the lights. Smiling, he headed to his room, only to pause when the phone began to ring. Not wanting to wake Chris up, Victor quickly picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey dad!" Piper's cheery voice rang from the other side causing Victor to roll his eyes, Piper was like clockwork; predictable. "I was just calling to check up on you," her voice then dropped a few octaves. "Did you talk to Chris?"

"Yes."

Piper's interest sparked, "you did?" She asked, and it was easy to detect the surprise and amazement in her voice, but she knew she shouldn't be that surprised. Chris had always been able to talk to his Grandpa, "oh, great. Did you find anything out? Is he okay?"

_You wouldn't believe the things I learned, _Victor thought as he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah Piper, he's fine. Actually, he's asleep on my couch at the moment, apparently they had to investigate something today, and your Peanut is worn out." _Not to mention he has memories from the other time line to deal with, _he thought dryly.

"Weird," Piper commented, and Victor could almost hear the wheels in her head turning. "They never came over to check the book," she mused, but then she pushed that thought away. "So, what's wrong with him?"

"Nothing Piper," Victor said, lying through his teeth. "I talked to him, and he said he's stressed, and since we talked about it, there has been an improvement already." He smiled, "he's more like the Chris we all know and love." _More than you know._

"Well that's good," Piper paused. "So, it was just stress?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be fine Piper. If there is one things he's proved is that he knows how to take care of himself," Victor pointed out, rolling his eyes when he heard Piper's huff of annoyance.

"He's also shown that he wont come to us when he needs help," she retorted.

"Piper, there is no need to worry."

"You're sure?"

_No. _"Yeah, Chris is fine. The moment he says something that worries me, I'll send him right to your doorstep," Victor promised. _As soon as I can convince Chris of it._

"Okay then, thanks." Piper said, a sigh of relief following. She had been worried when Chris had started to withdraw, it had reminded her so much of the other Chris, and that scared her. But she knew of him taking pills for his stress migraines, it made sense for him withdrawing was because of the stress. "Night, Dad."

"Night, Piper." Victor said as he hung up the phone, and as soon as it was down, it began ringing again, causing Victor to roll his eyes as he picked the phone up once more. "Hello?" He said as he rubbed his eyes, he was getting far to old for this.

"Hey Grandpa, I know it's late," Wyatt's voice rang, causing Victor to chuckle. He knew what the meaning of this call is. "But I know Chris talked to you earlier, and I can't find him, do you know where he is?" Wyatt let out a frustrated huff. "The little runt is blocking me."

Victor looked into the living room and rolled his eyes when he saw that Chris was fast asleep, completely unaware of the fact that every family member was worrying themselves to a grave over him. "Yeah Wyatt, he's here. He's fast asleep on the couch," hearing Wyatt sigh in relief before he chuckled, Victor continued. "I think it's safe to say that he's staying here tonight." Victor smirked, "feel free to come over tomorrow morning for pancakes."

Wyatt laughed, "only you, Grandpa would talk Chris into cooking you pancakes," and it was easy to hear the smile in Wyatt's voice. "And I just might take you up on that offer."

Victor smirked, "feel free to bring over a few friends, or just one." He said, a plan in his head. "Like Emily, I haven't seen her in a while, and she's basically family. Why don't you bring her with you? That firecracker knows that she is always welcomed in my house."

There was a long pause.

"Well night, Grandpa."

"Good Night, Wyatt." Victor said as he hung up the phone, it appeared as though Wyatt was slowly coming to the same conclusion as everyone else. "Well it's about time," he said and then walking into the living room he pulled the blanket up over Chris and sighed as he ruffled Chris' hair good-naturedly. "You're going to be okay, Sport," he said, no doubt in his voice. "You have your family looking out for you." With that Victor _finally _made it to his room without the phone ringing.

* * *

Emily took a deep breath as Wyatt orbed her into her apartment, and holding her breath, Emily waited for Kelsey's voice to ring through the apartment, but it never came. And it never would, but it was obvious to anyone how better Emily had been the past few hours since working at the hospital - it was almost like it had been before, and it had given her something to think about. Something to get her away from the chaos and weight of 'what ifs' the flooded her mind. Taking a deep breath, Emily looked up at Wyatt, the tension still there. "Are you till mad at me?" She asked slowly as she dropped her coat on the sofa.

Wyatt frowned and stared at his best friend as she moved around the apartment, it was official that Emily had lost it. She knew Wyatt had never been able to stay mad at her, so what foolishness was she getting on with now? "I'm not mad at you," he said slowly as he searched his mind for a reason he _should _be mad at her. Not finding any, his frown became more pronounced. "Why would you think I'm mad at you?"

In an instant Emily's whole demeanour changed as she turned around to glare at Wyatt. "Well what other explanation for your behaviour earlier could there be!?" She demanded as she folded her arms across her chest, her stance reminding a little - _okay a lot ­- _of his mother. It was actually kind of scary as Emily gave him a look identical to that of his mother, but with the amount of time she had spent around his family, it made sense for Emily to have picked up some of their facial expressions. "I mean, I tell you that Chris will come to you when he's ready, and then you go on about how I went to Chris and _not _you!" She raged, taking out her earrings and throwing them on a table. "So, unless there was some other reason, you must have been mad, because I can't think of any other reason you would be mad I went to your brother - who is also my friend, by the way - and not you!" She huffed, "I didn't realise there was a difference in what friend I went too, as long as I talked to _someone_. And I'll have you know, Chris came to me and dragged me out of the house and I talked to him a little, is that a crime now?" She demanded as she panted for air after she finished her tirade.

Wyatt sighed as he pushed his fists into his pockets, "I'm not mad," he said simply, but seeing Emily's disbelieving look he rolled his eyes. "I was _never _mad," Wyatt admitted, and he hadn't been. It had just hurt that Emily seemed to trust his brother more than him, foolish he knew, but that was how he felt. He couldn't control that, and seeing Emily nod and her tongue dart out of her mouth and wet her lips as she continued to nod, Wyatt felt butterflies twist around in his stomach and flames of desire, but he took a deep breath. This was the worst time for his hormones to go out of control.

"Then why the hell did you snap at me!?" Emily asked as she crossed her arms, and right now she felt more like her old self than ever, arguing with Wyatt. That was something she had always done, and even when it was over the _stupidest _things, it could bring a smile to her face. And smiling at Wyatt now, she knew it was one of those moments, but she wanted an answer.

"I was hurt," Wyatt corrected, ignoring the look on Emily's face. "I was hurt," he repeated as he looked into Emily's eyes, "I guess it felt like you felt like you could trust Chris more than me," he said simply. Looking away, Wyatt frowned when he felt small arms wrap around his waist, Wyatt looked down and smiled when he noticed that the psychic had him wrapped up in a tight embrace. "What are you doing?" He asked, frowning.

Emily rolled her eyes, "this, you naïve, simple man," Emily teased, "is called a hug, and I am giving you one," She said simply. Without pulling away she rested her chin on Wyatt's chest and smiled up at him. "I don't trust Chris _more _than you, I trust you both the same," she pointed out. "My relationship with Chris is just different than ours," she pointed out, smirking at Wyatt's raised eyebrow. "_You _are my best friend, and Chris is the little brother I never had, and there are some things that-"

"You tell little brothers that you don't tell best friends," Wyatt finished, knowing full well that he had done that before. There were some things that Chris knew about him that Caleb and Emily would never know. Seeing Emily nod, Wyatt nodded and let the psychic go as she wiggled out of the hug, "You seem different," he said simply, and he knew it was out of the blue, but it was true. Emily was acting more like herself today, and if Wyatt owed it to his brother, he was indebted to Chris for the rest of his existence.

Emily shrugged at the sudden change of conversation, "I just feel more like myself today than I have in a while," she said simply as she wrapped her arms around herself. "A long while actually."

Wyatt nodded, "I think what it is, is that you just needed to get out of this shoebox," he teased, rolling his eyes when Emily stuck her tongue out at him. "And get back out in the real world and get back to the things that you enjoy doing." He said.

"Kicking demon and supernatural ass?"

Wyatt chuckled, "there's that," he agreed. "And I think the fact that this was a gold old-fashioned supernatural accident and nothing to do with the Source helped out too." He said as an after thought, knowing the anger he still held at the Source - and he knew that Emily's was probanly more.

Emily sighed, "it's not the whole not getting out of the house," Emily said simply. "And the Source," she said, a growl deep in her throat, "it's not really him. I know he's not going away, he's something we're going to have to deal with." She admitted, sighing at the thought. "The thing that annoys me is that people are always asking if I'm okay, or they'll see me and say how sorry they are, and I'm sick of it. It's never going to be okay that Kelsey is gone," Emily said, silently amazed that she had said her friend's name without stuttering over it. "But I wont be able to move on somewhat until people give me the space to do so."

"Am I one of these annoying people?"

"Sometimes," Emily said, smiling slightly. "But you were annoying long before this, so you really don't go into that category." She said lightly, "I've learned to deal with the Halliwell annoying qualities already."

Wyatt frowned, "jokes," he commented as his face formed into an expression on mock pain. "Always with the jokes." Sighing, Wyatt smiled, "and if you want me and the others to back off, we'll back off," seeing her look, he held up his hand, "scouts honour, we _can _control the Halliwell curiosity sometimes." Walking towards the door, Wyatt paused and placed a hand on Emily's shoulder. "But just so you know, we're all here for you. And if you ever need someone to talk to, or you feel like you can't talk to the unofficial baby brother, I just want you to know I'm here for you. You just have to let me know you need me and come to me," Wyatt said as he kissed Emily on the head and went over to the door and gripped the handle to open the front door when he heard Emily's voice.

"Can I come to you now, Wy?"

Wyatt smiled and turned around, and the soft, scared expression on Emily's face was enough for him to stay. No, scratch that, her plea to him was enough for him to stay, but the look was the sugar on top. Nodding, Wyatt walked back over to her. "I'm here for you." He promised as he and Emily sat on the sofa. "Always."

* * *

Henry Jr sighed as he appeared in his parent's house only to smirk when he saw his dad cooking. Leaning against the counter, he stifled his laughed when his dad began singing what sounded like some deformed version of 'the 12 days of Christmas,' but what made him burst out in laughter was when Henry Mitchell did a spin on one foot as he cooked the pork chops. "You missed your calling, Dad."

"AH!" Henry said as he whipped around and held a knife pointed at his son, who was thoroughly enjoying himself. "Henry Samuel!" Henry scolded, not lowering his hand. "I understand that you are lazy and _abuse _your ability to orb, but how many times must I tell you not to orb in behind me like that?" He demanded, rolling his eyes at his son, who in his eyes was so much like his mother it was kind of scary, but it only made Henry love him that much more.

"Yes sir," Henry Jr said simply, eyeing the knife warily, "but um, want to lower your weapon of opportunity so I feel safe again?" He asked, and at that Henry rolled his eyes and went back to cooking supper. "But I'm glad I orbed in, it was worth is." He teased as he looked around. "So, where are the twitches and where's mom?"

"Your sisters are in their rooms, and your mom should be home soon," Henry said, looking up at the ceiling as he frowned. "PAIGE!" He called, as he began taking up supper as he waited for his wife to orb in. Looking at his son, he smiled. "You want to stay for supper?"

Henry Jr frowned as he held a hand to his heart, "I have to be invited now?" He asked, fake tears stinging his eyes. "Thanks a lot, Dad. I thought we men had to stick together, now you're telling me that I have to be _invited _to have supper at the place I consider _home_. That's harsh, dude."

Henry rolled his eyes as he handed the salad to his son, "and here I was thinking all these years we'd been to lenient with you," he said, completely serious. "Lay the salad on the table," he instructed, only to frown when Paige had still failed to orb in. "PAIGE!" Not getting an answer he looked at his son, "she must know you're here."

"Ha-ha," Henry Jr deadpanned, "and I'll have you know my mother loves me," he frowned. "To the point she broke into my apartment and decorated it for Christmas," he sighed, "cookies and all."

"Well it's not like you can do it, although I would advise that you _don't _eat the cookies, even if they do taste better than anything you could cook."

Henry Jr threw his hands up in frustration, "what is this?" He demanded as he looked at his father. It seemed like every time he came over his dad gave him a hard time, granted that was a right that all fathers got, but Henry Mitchell took it too far. "Knock down Junior day?" He suggested as he headed back into the kitchen to grab the forks so he could set the table.

"Isn't it always?" Ana asked as she walked into the kitchen, her arm looped around her sister's. "Because I could have sworn it was," she teased while Callie laughed just as blue and white orbs appeared in the kitchen, only to reveal Paige who looked worse for wear. Her hair was in disarray, she had bags under her eyes, and she just looked tired. "Hey mom!" She greeted, but maybe it was a bit to loud because her mother instantly winced.

"I hate charges!" Paige groaned, smiling when she saw her son, "hey honey!" She said as she gave him a hug, and then she moved over to her other Henry. "Sorry I'm late," she said as she wrapped her arms around her husband, "but my charge was whining about something and I couldn't get away when you called, so when she wouldn't shut up I hit her with some sleeping dust," she smirked. "Unethical, but it worked. So, the only question is, can you forgive me?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at Henry.

Henry smirked at Paige, even after all these years she never ceased to amaze him, and sleeping dust, that was a new one. But even now, with one pout or by batting her eyelashes at him, Paige had him wrapped around her finger. Something he didn't see changing, not after all these years. "You can make it up to me later," Henry stated as he kissed his wife's lips, feeling the same spark he felt the first time he had kissed her. And he only hoped that the spark never went away.

"Ewe!" Callie whined as she covered her ears.

"Dad, there is a line, and you just crossed it!" Ana added as she made a gagging sound.

Henry Jr nodded as he turned a shade of green. "Yeah, I hate to agree with them, but the terrible two are right. That was the last thing I needed to see or hear," he covered his eyes, "Oh my God. I think I'm blind." He said, and he was not being sarcastic. That was the last thing he needed in his head, and he was pretty sure that if he were to attempt to look around, he would only see shapes. His eye sight was definetly gone. He knew it.

Paige rolled her eyes as she looked at Ana and Callie, "you two go lay the table right now, or I will act like your aunt Piper," she warned. "I will _ground _you."

"Yes mom!" The twins yelled in unison as Callie got the forks and Ana got the plates.

Paige looked at Henry Jr, "you know the rules, you want food then you help lay the table. Want to get the glasses, sweetie?" She asked as she patted her son's shoulder.

"Yes mom," Henry Jr said as he got the glasses and headed into the dinning room.

Paige turned to look at her husband, "and you my gourmet chef, if you want desert later, I think it would be wise for you to take up supper," she advised as she groaned. "I had the worst day!" She stated as she pouted, "someone called me Mame!" She whined, "I do not look that old! So, food please?"

"Yes Mom!" Henry said as he headed into the dining room carrying the food, smiling when he saw his three children bursting with laughter.

"Thank-you," Paige paused and her eyes narrowed as she processed what her husband had just said. "HENRY!" She shouted as she stalked into her dining room, only to pause when she saw the twins leaning up against each other for support as they let their giggles out of them, acoss from them her husband was sitting down a smirk on his face, but what really caught her attention was her son, Henry Jr who was sitting in his normal spot laughing, and he had a genuine smile on his face. She knew that smile too. Henry Jr looked like his father, but he had her smile - one that made her smile just seeing it. That was the most relaxed she had seen him since Kelsey had died, and with that in mind, she couldn't scold her husband, not for bringing their kids joy. She smiled, things were almost normal. Freezing when she registered that thought, Paige groaned. "Dear God, when did I turn into Piper?"

* * *

Prue sighed as she walked into her room to change her clothes, which was really getting on her nerves. It was like every time they went after demons _something _got destroyed and she was fed up with it. She was a University student, between books and tuition and rent, she didn't have the funds to keep buying new stuff. "Damn demons," she muttered. "They should stay in hell," he hissed bitterly as she began unbuttoning her shirt. And she meant _all _demons, she had never realised how much Caleb hung around before. But after what happened, that was the _last _thing she needed - him being with her at every damn moment. He was so, she growled as she threw her destroyed shirt onto the ground, and went to start muttering again, but stopped when she heard the door open.

Whipping around, Prue threw her hands up in frustration when she saw Caleb standing there, "damn it, don't demons _ever _knock?" She demanded, as she glared at Caleb and watched him turn around, sighing she took a deep breath to prevent herself from letting out some anger. She walked over to her bed and pulled her nightgown on, "you can turn around now," she said threw gritted teeth as she unbuttoned her jeans and let them fall to the floor. Seeing the way Caleb had his hands in his pockets and slowly rocking on the heels of his feet, she rolled her eyes. "Did you want something?" She asked as she folded her arms across her chest, "or did you just come by to annoy the living hell out of me?"

"Living hell out of you," Caleb commented with a grin, "interesting choice of words considering you're part cupid and I'm the part demon, so wouldn't the living hell be in me?" He asked, but seeing her cold expression, he sighed and leaned against her dresser. "Well they decided to look into past files to make sure they didn't make that mistake more than once," he said, "but after what happened, I can't believe they're keeping the children's ward open." He sighed, "but it's a good thing that they're looking into similar cases, after what they did to that poor kid," he commented, shaking his head in disbelief. "No wonder she came back as a ghost and was pissed."

"Yeah, no kidding." Prue bit out as she walked over to her desk and took off her earrings, once they were out she turned and looked at Caleb, "now if you don't mind, since you barged in so rudely, I would like you to leave so I can get some sleep because I have classes tomorrow and I would really like to get some sleep." Not hearing him leave, she rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Okay, was that not direct enough for you?" She asked, "fine. Get the hell out of my apartment."

Caleb smiled, and nodded. "I think we need to talk," he commented, seeing her open her mouth, he shook his head. "About your trips to the Underworld, I'm not going to lie, a part of me understands why you do it. You're releasing tension about what happened with Kelsey, but Prue," he looked at her and the concern for her shone in his eyes and Prue had to look away. "it's reckless and you could get hurt," he sighed. "Now, I'm not going to rat you out, like you said you're a big girl and can make your own choices, but Prue, if anything happened to you, I don't think your family or friends would survive it. We buried Kelsey, we don't need to bury you too." He paused, "and I think we really need to talk about what happened between us."

Suppressing a sigh, Prue rolled her eyes and turned her back to him. "Really?" She asked, "I don't think we do." she turned around and shrugged, "one of the beauties of alcohol, you don't have to explain the things that happen when you're drunk," she snapped, fiddling with the end of her nightgown. How did she know this was what he wanted to talk about? There was nothing to talk about, what happened had happened and there was no point looking back on it. It was nothing, all it was, was the result of too much alcohol on both parts. But who was she trying to convince, herself or Caleb?

"But I think we do," Caleb said, taking a few steps towards her. "Since we," seeing her tense, he frowned. "Since that night, it's been like walking on eggshells when being around you," he commented as he touched her shoulder and turned her around and made her face him. "We're friends Prue, and I don't want this to ruin that friendship, and I think we need to talk about it."

"I don't care." Prue hissed, shrugging his hand off. "You want me to forgive you, you want it to go back to the way it was?" She asked, "fine! Then consider it done, there is no reason to talk about it. Nothing happened so we don't need to discuss it, hell we don't even have to think about it again! Okay, and do you know why?" She asked gesturing between them, "because _that_, that wasn't supposed to happen. So, we're moving on now," she said, "consider our friendship fully restored. And all thoughts of _that _gone."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes!" Prue snapped, "God Caleb," she exclaimed, throwing her hands up again. "Don't you realise what happened? Of course we can't think of it again, and of course it didn't mean anything. It can't!" She shouted, not caring if anyone could hear her now. She had been holding this in since it happened and it was time to let it out. "We just got caught up in the moment with the aid of alcohol," she said as she went to turn away again, but Caleb caught her around the waist.

"Prue," he said, ignoring how Prue was fighting angrily trying to get free from his grasp, hitting him and muttering every curse word she knew - which brought a smirk to his face. But Caleb wouldn't let up and he tightened his grip, pinning Prue against his body and reducing her struggles to kicking and squirming. "Prue," he said again, trying to calm the half cupid down. "Don't you think you're overreacting, just a little bit?" He asked, but that had clearly been the wrong thing to say because the next thing he knew Prue had his fingers pried off of her before twisting his arm behind his back and sweeping her foot in under his legs. And then next thing he knew he was on the floor starring up at her white ceiling, "okay, don't you think you're overreacting _a lot_?" He asked sarcastically, pulling himself to his feet.

"Overreacting?" Prue mimicked bitterly, "overreacting?" She demanded, beginning to pace back and forth furiously, "you think I'm overreacting? You _kissed _me. Then _I _kissed you _back. _And then we kissed each other, and then the next thing either of us know I'm waking up in your apartment, in _your bed_," she shouted, "and _you _think I'm overreacting?!" She screamed at him.

Caleb nodded, okay, maybe he'd deserved that. But he wasn't letting her off that easy. "Is that it, because you think it was a mistake and didn't feel anything, or is it because you're afraid of what might happen if you allow yourself to try and feel something"

Prue rolled her eyes, "Caleb, you don't want to ruin our friendship?" She asked meeting his eyes, "then let it go." She said simply. "I can't deal with all of this right now, okay? Yes, God," she said throwing her hands up and regretting already what she was about to say. "Yes I like you, I always have!" She shouted, looking at him in his eyes. "There, I said it, are you happy now?" She demanded, "I've had a crush on you since I was ten and you used to be over at the manor and you used to let me play with you and the others, despite the fact I couldn't orb or shimmer when we all played 'orb and seek'! I love how you used to ask me where I wanted to go, and then you would shimmer me there, because of you I got to be a part of that. I love how you don't rat me out or harp at me like the others!" She rambled, not noticing how Caleb was smiling. "I love how you look past people's history, despite the fact they don't always look past yours, I love how you get that goofy smile on your face from time to time, and most of all I love how you hold nothing against anyone, even if they deserve it!" She ranted, and by the end she was panting for breath as she looked at Caleb, waiting for him to say something.

Caleb smiled as he walked towards her, "why didn't you ever say anything?" He asked, walking over and pushing her hair behind her ears, noting that she didn't struggle or flinch when he touched her. That was an improvement. "Prue, why didn't you ever tell me how you felt?" He asked again.

"I was afraid I would get hurt," she whispered looking up at Caleb. "I mean, in High School you were - and still are - Wyatt's best friend, to you I thought I was nothing more than Wyatt's geeky little cousin that you let follow you around." Seeing Caleb's raised eyebrow she shrugged, "it was during that insecure phase that people sometimes go through when they don't know exactly who they are. And then after that, once I got my heartbroken the first time, you were there for me," she said, a soft smile on her face. "And that's when I fell for you all over again, but I was afraid to give you the chance."

Caleb frowned, he had a pretty good idea why she hadn't trusted him with her heart, but all the same he wanted to hear it from her. "Why?" He asked softly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, "why were you so afraid of me?"

"Because I was flipping through the Book of Shadows on day and I seen my mom's entry on Cole," she said simply, ashamed for basing her thoughts of him on the previous Source. "I read about how he was a half demon like you were, and how he fell in love with my mother - but I already knew the story, how it ended. But what did it for me was seeing the picture mom had glued there of her and Cole, and all the little details she had about him. What he liked, whether or not he snored. All of it, and that's when it hit me, my mom _loved _him. She had thought she was going to be with him her _entire _life, but she wasn't. He broke her heart, he never wanted to, but he had. And that showed me the dangers of being with a demon, and that was when I decided we would be better off as friends that flirted and annoyed each other to death."

Caleb chuckled and leaned back and smiled at her, "but ten?" He asked, seeing her nod, hw smirked. "You know what that means, don't you?" He asked, sharing a look with her, and once she got the message Prue let her head fall against his shoulder.

"Oh my God, we're as bad as Wyatt and Emily," she whined, causing Caleb to chuckle. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at him and stared into his eyes before going up on her tippy-toes and kissing him lightly on the lips. Falling back on the heels of her feet, she smiled when she saw the look on Caleb's face, and in that moment she knew he had felt it too. He felt the spark, maybe not as much she did, but in that brief moment, she felt a spark. In that one kiss. Seeing Caleb raise an eyebrow, she shrugged. "Hey, wanted to see if the spark was still there without the alcohol," smiling she walked away. "And I have to say, I'm not impressed."

Caleb chuckled at Prue and shook her head, of all the people he had had to fall for a Halliwell, didn't he. "Well, I'll have you know, you were never Wyatt's geeky baby cousin to me," he said truthfully. Seeing Prue turn around and smile at him, he frowned. "What?" He asked.

Prue smirked and placed her hands on Caleb's chest and gently pressed him back until he was up against her bedroom door. Smiling, Prue hesitantly brought her lips up to Caleb's and brushed their lips together lightly a few times before she caught his bottom lip between her teeth. Hearing a deep rumble of pleasure come from Caleb's throat, a plan formed in Prue's head and she reached behind him and gripped the door handle and turned it slowly, only to chuckle when the half-manticore fell back and then looked up at her with a confused expression. "You want to be with me?" Prue asked, "then prove it," seeing Caleb blink, Prue rolled her eyes. "You didn't think I was going to make these easy, did you?" She asked, waving her hand and slamming the door shut with her telekinesis before Caleb could say anything.

Starring at the closed door Caleb smirked and nodded to himself. "Okay then, Ladybug," he said slowly, his eyes still wide with amazement, not even registering the fact that men were like lambs being led to the slaughter when it came to the Halliwell women. "You want to play hard to get?" He asked, talking to himself. "Prepare to be teased," he said, a small smile on his face. "Game on," and with that he shimmered out.

_-Fin-_

With Special Appearances By :

Piper Halliwell (voice) ... Holly Marie Combs  
Paige Matthews ... Rose McGowan  
Henry Mitchell … Ivan Sergi  
Victor Bennett … James Read  
Sandra …Elizabeth Dennehy  
Natasha Simms ... Kelly Carlson  
Young Emily Simms ... Elle Fanning  
Sandra 'Sandy' Martin ... Conchita Campbell  
Caitlyn Halliwell-Johnson ... Matreya Fedor

- Watch Out For The Next Episode : 1x06 : Witch Hazel -

**Author's Note : **So Prue is playing hard to get, for now at least. Come on, I wasn't about to make this easy, it's me! Well, this marks the end of yet another episode, and I'm kind of sad, but then I remember that I can write _another _episode and I become that much more happier! Aha, isn't it great? But before that story is posted, I want you to **please review. **Got it? Get it? GOOD! Aha, honestly, **please review.**


End file.
